The Vulpine Prince
by Arlando
Summary: Complete James McCloud has an heir to the throne, Fox McCloud. But when King James is killed the assassin tries to blame Fox for the death of his father. As a result, Fox runs away. Only one person can make him go back PG-13 for Violence and Language
1. The Birth of a Royal Fox

A/N: This fic is an apology to those who read and stuck with me all the way through "Behind the Foxes Eyes". The fic isn't discontinued and I don't plan to let it die, but until I get that fic posted, this fic will have to do. You have NO IDEA how much it hurt me when they removed that fic. I can't promise it'll be as good but I'll do my best. My first and foremost, this fic DOES NOT take place within the Star Fox timeline at all! Any complaints about that and I'll assume you either don't read the Author's notes or you can't read at all, but I'll remind you in later chapters. I know they belong in the sky and all that. Second, I'm NOT shooting for an action fic! Those two things said I'm telling you now, if you're going to flame, you better not include any complaints about those two things! Lastly, there are characters that are out of character, but I'm trying to do something a tad bit different with my Star Fox fics. Also, to revive a piece of "Behind the Foxes Eyes" I have included Shane and Mia in this fic (some will know who they are) Enough of my babble and let's begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Fox Nintendo and/or Rare does. I have made up characters and any relation to them in anyway is entirely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 1-The Birth of a Royal Fox  
  
The Palace at the north end of a small town called Corneria was hosting a ceremony on this day. This day was a very special day. The King of Corneria, James McCloud, finally had an heir to the throne. He would be named Fox McCloud, and his birth was now to be celebrated.  
  
Many were to attend the assembly. More furs than you could possibly imagine. Not just furs, but scales and even some humans that lived among them. Those who attended the ceremony were mostly that of a vulpine. Not that this was a bother. There were huskies and tigers. Lions and bears. Almost any fur you could think of. Dragons and Salamanders attended as well as frogs and toads. Almost every known animal in the animal kingdom.  
  
It was exciting. The streets of Corneria were crowded with furs and scales approaching the palace, which from here on was known as the Palace of Great Fox. Since many of those who ruled over the thrown were Foxes, it made sense.  
  
The palace was that of nothing but marble. The entire structure was marble. A gold and white marble that made its appearance look astonishing. The walls were polished by servant's everyday, and the gates were as big as an elephant!  
  
It was a hot summer day and furs were crowding around to see the Prince, Fox McCloud. Of all these that made their way through, one had to remain at the head of it all. She was a platinum vixen with the most beautiful green eyes. Her eyes had the ability to change color depending on her mood. Green simply meant that she was happy. Blue meant that she was calm, and red meant that she was angry.  
  
Mia approached the palace wearing a green robe and was leading the furs. Once they came up to the palace steps this was where the furs were told to stand and watch. Mia walked up the stairs just as James and Vixy made their way out of the palace doors.  
  
Mia walked up the stairs and looked at the newborn kit. "Fox McCloud." She smiled looking down at the resting vulpine. She looked to James and Vixy and bowed her head. Bowing your head was a sign of respect. Mia was more surprised to see Vixy standing and walking strong.  
  
Mia took another look at Fox. He was resting peacefully and snuggled into his mom's arms. His eyes finally opened for the first time. Mia extended her index finger. To her surprise Fox embraced it. He sucked on her finger a little bit and Mia found this to be cute. She smiled once more before she put her paw in her robe and pulled out a small glass bottle. Inside was a red substance. Not blood, but wine. Mia tilted Fox's head up and let him drink a small amount of wine. This was a special wine, and within two years, Fox would have a royal mark on his chest. This royal mark would be a cross.  
  
Mia finally took Fox in her arms and turned around to face the crowd. She slowly lifted him up and watched the population of Corneria bow there heads to the prince of the throne. Now Fox had the respect of the Cornerians for life...  
  
***  
  
The very next day, "he" went passing through the palace once more. His presence was needed, being that he was the Vice King. Had Fox not been born, he'd be next to the throne. This wasn't going to happen now. His green scaly figure and razor sharp claws signified him as a leader. Not just a leader, but also a tyrant to be feared. The Vice King, and General, General Scales. Scales was to be next to the throne, but now that Fox had come along, this wasn't going to happen.  
  
As he stalled the halls of the palace he was suddenly stopped by Peppy. "What do you want?" Scales snarled.  
  
"You weren't there at the royal ceremony to see Fox. That isn't right." Peppy shook his head. "I'd think that as the Vice King you'd be there."  
  
"You're his most trusted advisor, why didn't you go?" Scales asked.  
  
"Oh, I was there." Peppy retorted. "But as Vice King it is your job to attend the royal ceremony! You should have been there. There is no excuse for you not being there."  
  
"Oh, but I was there." Scales said. "I was in the crowd of scales. With many of the sharp claw." Scales said and licked his lips in a very sinister way. He turned his back to Peppy knowing that probably wasn't the right thing to say. After all, the sharp claws were exiled from Corneria. They shouldn't have been there in the first place.  
  
"The Sharp Claw aren't allowed in Corneria and you know that. I don't care if they are your brethren. The king forbids them from being here after the last war. The only reason you're Vice King, is because James saw you as a good leader and if he should die before Fox was born, you'd be the perfect one to lead Corneria. James may not see past you but I do."  
  
"Then why don't you 'advise' him to this?" Scales chuckled.  
  
"I never said I haven't." Peppy said. Scales began to walk off.  
  
"Stop right there Scales!" A voice from behind Peppy called.  
  
When Scales turned around, James McCloud stood behind Peppy and approached him. His paws tapping on the crystal blue marble floor. "You have no right to turn your back on your King.." He said. To this, Scales stopped in his tracks. It was considered an insult to walk away when the King spoke. You also had to have your attention focused on the King. Scales turned to face McCloud.  
  
"I came to ask you Scales. Why weren't you there for the birth of my son? Why didn't you come to see him drink the Royal Blood?" James demanded. "As Vice King you're required to be there."  
  
Scales wanted to spit in his face. His will kept him from doing so. Instead he bowed to James and only apologized. "I'm sorry Your Majesty." He spoke. "I shall see to it that Fox will be treated with my utmost respect as an apology." He grinned with his head held low. Peppy only nodded and walked off.  
  
"Raise your head my friend." James spoke. "You do not have to bow within my presence. Your loyalty is all the respect I need." It was true. Throughout the years past the war between the sharp claw and Corneria, Scales was the only sharp claw allowed in Corneria. When Scales had surrendered, he held his sword out as a gesture of peace. James took the sword and made Scales the Vice King. However, to have this title, the sharp claws were exiled from Corneria, never to live there again. They lived in a small cave just west of Corneria on the grassy plains. It didn't bother James that the sharp claws were at the ceremony, nor did it bother James that Scales was a sharp claw. He felt he could trust Scales.  
  
Scales chuckled lightly. "In time, Fox will know me not as a Vice King, but as a friend and loyal companion. Not just a friend, but as member of the family."  
  
James laughed lightly. "You are family Scales. As long as you uphold the promise you made to me on the battle field, you'll always be family." The promise that Scales had made was to uphold their trust and their peace. Scales had so far been doing this. What James didn't know was that Scales was hiding behind a mask of lies. All Scales was doing was fooling James and Vixy, and it worked. Perhaps too well.  
  
James finally turned and left Scales where he was. The grin Scales had on his face soon turned into a grimace expression. "The little twat has stolen my chance for glory!" Scales whispered under his breath. "I'll not let him take what should rightfully be mine!"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'm trying to build up on something here. I'm not too accepting of flames on this fic, but I'm hoping people will like it as much as "Behind the Foxes Eyes." Can you tell what my inspiration for this one was yet? It actually came out a lot sooner in this one. Anyway, R+R! Also, I know these first few chapters are short, but they get much longer. And I also know that it would make more sense to have say..Pigma as the Vice King but oh well. 


	2. What Lies Beyond the Kingdom

A/N: Again, this doesn't take place in the Star Fox timeline and I'm going to keep reminding you until it sticks. Anyway, let's keep at this pace for a moment. And I know, in order to make it a little linear to the Star Fox timeline the Vice King should be Pigma or something right? Well, its my fic not yours, plus General Scales is just so much cooler!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2-What Lies Beyond the Kingdom  
  
It was now the biggest rain of the season. As fate had it, every time an heir was born to the throne, the rain would fall.  
  
In her small townhouse on the outskirts of Corneria, Mia was painting a small water color of the new born prince. The water color painting was just below a water color painting of James. "He shall be the new king." Mia smiled and listened to the thunder. Hopefully there wouldn't be a flood.  
  
Mia was not what you'd call "normal". In reality, Mia was well over 400 years old! How did she stay so young? That was her mysterious secret that she wouldn't tell anyone. Her home was made of adobe just like all the others, and inside she kept several potions and wines. Even though the adults wondered how Mia stayed so young, they never questioned her.  
  
Mia had done this several times. First, Fox would drink the special wine that was prepared. Within two years he'd have a royal mark on his arm. At age ten, Fox would receive the McCloud dagger. This dagger was called the Arwing. It was by far the most powerful dagger the world had seen at it only passed down in the McCloud family. One day, Fox would have to pass it down to his son or daughter.  
  
Fox would then be the Prince until the day his father dies. The problem was that Mia was convinced there was a curse on the McCloud family. By the time Fox would turn sixteen, James would somehow die. Either by disease, or by the hand of one of his own advisors. Mia didn't want this to happen to James, nor Fox. Maybe this "curse" would skip a generation.  
  
***  
  
The rain continued to poor, as Vixy put her one and only son to rest. She kissed his forehead and smiled. "Sweet dreams my prince." She said and pulled the small blanket over him. He instantly fell asleep.  
  
"I'm glad to see the young one isn't too much trouble for you." Scales stood in the door with a grin. He always looked pleasant when speaking to the royal family. He didn't want to insult them in anyway.  
  
"He's no trouble at all." Vixy said as she stepped out of Fox's room moving Scales out of the doorway. She closed the door slowly and turned to smile at Scales. "When the time comes I'm sure you'll tell him about the lands of Corneria? Besides this small little town."  
  
Scales smiled. "Of course I will. Anything for you Vixy."  
  
They began to walk down the halls with only the light of the moon and stars to guide them through the halls. The lanterns and torches along the palace walls hadn't been lit yet. It gave the setting a sort of peaceful aura.  
  
They stopped in front of the King's bedroom. Vixy looked at Scales and said "Goodnight. I hope you'll get to bed soon."  
  
Scales bowed to Vixy as all those wishing the King and Queen a good night did. Scales did in fact have to get to bed himself. He walked down the halls and let his shadow cast along what could be seen of the floor. His fake smile soon morphed into a frowning look that gave fear into those on the battlefield. He mumbled under his breath, "Long live the king."  
  
***Ten Years Later...  
  
Fox McCloud was now a full ten years old. He'd been around Corneria every once and a while. Everyone knew him. They bowed whenever they were in his presence. Fox didn't really like that. He wanted to be treated the same as they did. He didn't want any deferential treatment just because he was of royalty. Perhaps this is why his father had sent servants to the market instead of going himself.  
  
Fox usually took a small walk through Corneria everyday. This day was special. It was his tenth birthday, and his father had a "surprise" for him. Fox didn't really like surprises. Not after the ones he got from his friend Slippy.  
  
Slippy was a small toad with quite possibly the biggest brain you'd ever seen. If anyone could get the prince out of trouble, it was definitely Slippy. Fox was glad to have met him. Perhaps someday Slippy would be able to help with a few other things too.  
  
The problem with Fox wandering Corneria, was that James had always sent his most trusted advisor to watch over him, Peppy. Fox didn't like Peppy following him around one bit. Fox wanted to be "independent". He wasn't too complain though. After all, there would be several thugs waiting for the moment to kidnap him and hold him for big money.  
  
It wasn't long before Fox had to return to the palace to get his "surprise". When he walked into the main hall of the palace, James stood before his throne looking down at Fox. All the servants and advisors were there. All but Scales.  
  
Fox stepped forward and stood before his father, not knowing what was going on. A servant walked up to James and gave him something wrapped in a white cloth. James took the item and slowly unwrapped it. "My son, this item you are about to receive is an important family heirloom. I want you to keep it always as I have. It was given to me by my father, and now I'm giving it to you." James said and once again everyone bowed their heads.  
  
Fox accepted the gift, and looked at the sheath. It was gold with a red ruby, a blue sapphire, and a green emerald decorated on the outside. When Fox unsheathed the dagger, the blade was a full six inches long. Amazed by the dagger, Fox had to ask, "What dagger is this?"  
  
James looked down at his son and smiled. "It is called the Arwing. It has protected our family for generations. Now I want it to protect you."  
  
Fox took the dagger and everybody applauded and once more bowed their heads. Before long, the palace was back to their deeds. Except for James, who had called Fox over to have a word with him. "Come with me my son. It is time I show you what will someday be yours."  
  
They walked onto the highest balcony and overlooked the entire town and province of Corneria. "This Fox, will someday be yours." James began. "Everything of Corneria will someday be for you, and you'll watch over it as I have." He sighed. "It is important that you pass our family on. The kingdom has never had a better leader until now."  
  
Fox looked up at his father, then back at the dagger in his paws. "I promise to one day be as good a vulpine as you father." Fox said. "I won't let our family die."  
  
James sighed. "I hope so.." he said remembering the "curse" that was plagued on their family. Once Fox turned sixteen, James would have to watch himself. Was it really a curse, or just a coincidence? James didn't think about it.  
  
Fox looked out across the town and saw a dark cave that was actually sealed. "What happened there?"  
  
James came to a serious look. "You must never go there. That is where the sharp claw live." He turned his back to his son. "The sharp claw are very dangerous and so is their terrain. You must promise me you'll never go there. For if you do, I'd fear you'd never come back."  
  
Fox blinked for a moment. He'd hadn't really learned much about the sharp claw. He only knew that there was a war and that's why they were banned from Corneria. "I won't father." He said, but couldn't help but wonder. He was getting a little curious to it all actually. He started to think...you know..what's a sharp claw? Scales was a sharp claw right? Perhaps Fox should ask Scales about it.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Scales was in his room thinking of his plan to kill the king. He could just as easily get away with it and blame it on someone else. No one would ever suspect the Vice King of doing such a deed. He had to think of someone who would benefit from it though. Besides himself.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Now he had to put on his act again. "Come in." He said and watched as a young Fox McCloud entered his room.  
  
Fox was more like a son to Scales. He couldn't help but admit that the young vulpine was very likeable. "What is it Fox? Something happen?"  
  
Fox hopped onto Scale's bed and sat dangling his feet over the edge. He was still holding his dagger. His little birthday gift. "I was wondering," he said already getting to the point. "What's a sharp claw? Dad says that they were exiled to a small cave just west of here. He says its sealed. He also said I shouldn't go there."  
  
"He's right you know." Scales said and sat down next to Fox. "Its very dangerous, especially for a kit such as yourself." Scales warned holding up a finger. "If you go there you may never come back. Only the bravest of furs go there."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not brave?" Fox raised an eyebrow. He was taking the statement as an insult.  
  
"Why heavens now. I wouldn't DREAM of fighting any of the McCloud family. After all, that's the reason my brethren were exiled in the first place."  
  
"So how did it all begin?" Fox inquired.  
  
"How did what begin?" Scales replied.  
  
"The war. How did it all begin? I'm curious."  
  
Scales stood up and sighed. It didn't occur that he'd ever have to give the kit a history lesson. "The sharp claw used to be very friendly. Once the furs of Corneria were allied with the sharp claw. But a little dispute over power came into play. The sharp claw felt that they weren't getting as good of treatment as the furs because they were 'different'. So this war was more of a rebellion. They asked me to lead them. So I did just that. But as you know, there was no way we'd ever win the war. Now there are only one-hundred sharp claw left, myself included. I'm here because I agreed to surrender. Your father spared me, but as a result the other sharp claw were exiled and sealed away in the cave. The king only allows me to go into the cave. Says I should at least see my family."  
  
"Well," Fox began, "how do you get in?"  
  
"You wish to know? You can only get into the cave using the right words. Only the king and I know what words."  
  
Scales stepped forward a bit. "I did bring the sharp claw to your birth you know. They were there. Peppy wasn't too happy about that." he chuckled.  
  
"So are you going to tell me how to get in?" Fox asked.  
  
"I can't. Your fathers orders you know."  
  
"Awe come on Scales. I'm just curious. I won't go there or anything. I'm not strong enough to face any sharp claw."  
  
"My young Prince. The password is none other than your fathers name and mine combined. The password is 'The Scaly Clouds.' But you didn't hear that from me. Promise me you won't visit that cave. I shouldn't have even told you how to get in."  
  
Fox hopped off the bed. "Don't worry I won't go there. I promise." With that Fox walked out of the room.  
  
Scales had a seat back on the bed. He knew Fox would go, but then it hit him. FOX! Of all those in the kingdom, Fox definitely had something to gain by the death of his father. He could blame the murder on Fox. In order to do that however, Fox had to come back from the sharp claw caves alive. Scales would make sure that happened. Scales, now had a plan. He cackled a little bit and whispered under his breath, "Long live the king."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I'm still building up to something. Also, Krystal will be in this fic. I promise you that. Falco, Katt and Bill are here to, although a little later. And Shane? You'll see... 


	3. A Secret Place

A/N: Again, and since third time is a charm, this doesn't take place during the timeline. That'll be the last time I remind the reader of this. Now that we know I've made Fox the type to jump into things..yeah. Anyway, now that Scales basically gave Fox to the sharp claw (in order to get him out of the way), he now realizes he can't do that. So what will Scales do now? Begin to carry out his plan to frame Fox...but he'll have to save him first!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3-A Secret Place  
  
"That isn't such a good idea Fox." Slippy warned as they walked through the halls of the palace. Since Slippy was a good friend to the family, he was able to go into the palace as he liked. This didn't bother James or Vixy at all.  
  
"We can do it. I know how to unseal the cave. I want to see a sharp claw."  
  
"But they're dangerous!" Slippy retorted a little loud. Fox quickly shut him up.  
  
"I laugh at the face of danger! After all I have this!" He said flashing the Arwing. "We'll be fine. I can show Scales that I'm brave."  
  
"Now I know it has to be trouble if Scales is involved in this." Slippy...slipped out.  
  
"Hey! Scales is fine with it! I told him I wasn't going to go there anyway."  
  
Slippy knocked on Fox's head for a bit. "What if we..." he gulped. "Don't come back?"  
  
"We'll be fine. But if you want to go with me, we're leaving come nightfall. If my dad knew we were going to the cave of the sharp claw, he'd have me beheaded." Fox said bringing a finger up to his neck and sliding it from one side to the other.  
  
Slippy nodded but still didn't think it was a good idea. As they walked outside the palace doors, Scales had managed to hear everything. Good thing Fox talked loud when he thought no one was around.  
  
***  
  
James looked at himself in the mirror. He had "only" six more years to live. Something about the curse. Something had to break this chain soon. He hoped he'd get to see this broken chain one day. Perhaps he would live to see the break.  
  
"Are you still thinking about the family curse?" Vixy padded into James' chambers slowly. James looked back at his wife and nodded. "Its all just a coincidence. I'm sure you've nothing to worry about. But if you're worried so much about it, it would be much better to live each day as if it were your last right? Would you rather die with worry or die with happiness?"  
  
"I'd rather die being happier than I've ever been before." James smiled. "But I don't want Fox to be in charge when he's so young. He can't wait to take the throne, but he doesn't realize how much stress it causes."  
  
"Perhaps you should teach him about it dear. Let him know that being a king isn't all about doing what you want to do, but is about responsibility. You're his father, you should really teach him these things." She came and leaned beside him. They looked in the mirror and saw their eyes staring back at them. "Let us enjoy the time we have." Vixy kissed her husband. "I think that you'll be much happier if you do."  
  
James nodded. "You're right."  
  
Vixy smiled and winked. "Of course I am."  
  
***  
  
Peppy Hare was a little suspicious of Scales still. He knew that the former General had something up his sleeve. Scales would do anything to get the sharp claw back into Corneria. But of course everyone would suspect Scales of murder if both Fox and James were found killed. There were many who didn't trust Scales that much, and Peppy knew that Scales had one day dreamed of being King.  
  
But how had Scales managed to fool James? James was smart, yet he didn't see this. Peppy had constantly warned James to watch his back with Scales running around. For some reason James never believed Peppy. It was always: "Scales and I made a promise to trust each other and I can't break that promise." James was always a fox of his word.  
  
Peppy sat down in on one of the balconies on the eastern side of the palace. Every room had a balcony, and this was usually where Peppy spent most of his time thinking. James may not have been able to see through Scales, but no matter what, Peppy would never trust a sharp claw. Not after the war anyway.  
  
***  
  
Slippy and Fox were walking through Corneria. Fox incognito. They'd walked right out the palace without asking and that usually fueled James sometimes. Fox wasn't supposed to leave without telling someone, but he was too excited. Come sundown, he'd be gone to the cave of the sharp claw. He kept his dagger close at hand.  
  
Close behind Fox (or rather far considering he wanted to keep his presence un-noticed by the vulpine) was Scales. Keeping him hidden from Fox's eyesight, while not loosing track of him either. Scales had to make sure Fox stayed alive or else his little plan just wasn't going to work. No need to worry. The sharp claw would listen to scales without question. They'd live Fox alive. Slippy however, was a different story. Slippy would wise up to Scales.  
  
Fox ducked into an alleyway with Slippy hoping that they weren't seen. If they were by anyone from the Palace they'd be in trouble. Fox had a seat along the adobe walls and smiled. "It feels good to get out of there without anyone following." Fox said.  
  
Looking at the walls on the alley, it was obvious that this was Fox's "hiding spot" to get away from all the advisors and such at the palace. His dad didn't know. "Wait a moment." Fox said to Slippy. When there was finally no one that passed by, Fox opened up a small little door that was painted to match the color of the adobe. Surprisingly enough no one ever noticed this. The door itself was nothing more than ordinary wood, but it was smooth on the outside, so I guess from afar it really did look like another part of the building.  
  
***  
  
By the time Scales came into the alley, Fox and Slippy were gone. "Where did they go?" He knew that the two came back here. They couldn't have scaled the alleyway. Not little kits like them. Scales walked into the alley a little ways. It was then he noticed a portion of the end was indented. From afar you would've never guessed.  
  
Scales motioned and pushed on the door and it slid open. When he crept inside it was dark, but at the end of the long hall he could see a light, and he heard voices. It wasn't just Slippy and Fox. In fact, this voice was more feminine. He made his way only to discover that they crawled through a small hole. There was no way Scales could fit. So he came at rest on his stomach and at least tried to see. Unfortunately the view wasn't very good.  
  
Scales didn't want to be discovered but he could see three legs. One was Slippy's the other Fox. The other leg he'd never seen before. The only thing he could note was that the leg was covered in blue fur. This must've been a girl. Scales couldn't make out the species as he could only see the legs.  
  
***  
  
"I think that you should wait before going. Why don't you just ask Scales to take you, he's a sharp claw." The girl said.  
  
"Because, I want to show Scales that I'm brave and that I don't need pampering." Fox replied. "You don't have to worry about me Krys."  
  
"I still don't think its such a good idea. Slippy, please try and talk him out of it." Krystal turned to Slippy.  
  
Slippy shrugged. "It's not like I can talk him out of it."  
  
Krystal sighed a little. "Well, you'll need SOMEONE to take care of you."  
  
"What can you do you're only eight years old?" Fox laughed. "This isn't a place for little kits you know. Especially little girls."  
  
"I'm only two years younger than you, what's the difference? I'm also a lot smarter and prettier than you!" she giggled. She always said that to Fox. "You'll need my help and you know it."  
  
"What help would that be?" Slippy asked. "Remember, I'm the one who bails him out of trouble!"  
  
"Be quiet, both of you!" Fox snapped. "I just want to go and show Scales I'm braver than he thinks I am."  
  
"It's still not a very good idea." Slippy began to pace around the room. "I mean, what if you're dad finds out? You'll be grounded forever! Or worse, you may not be a Prince anymore."  
  
"My dad wouldn't do that!" Fox waved Slippy's statement off. "Besides, he won't find out. So long as you all keep your mouth shut." Now the young Prince was completely confident.  
  
"I'm going with you though." Krystal spoke up. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"No one is going to get hurt. Stay here Krystal. This is for Slippy and me. We're leaving tonight as soon as the sunsets behind the mountains. When it's dark, the stars will light the way. Meet me at the entrance of the tow. Okay Slippy?"  
  
"You BETTER let me come along!" Krystal protested.  
  
"Give me one good reason!" Fox retorted.  
  
"If you don't...I'll..." she paused for a moment. "I'll tell your father!"  
  
'No fair!' Fox thought to himself. If his dad knew then he'd be in some serious trouble. "All right you can come." Fox groaned.  
  
Hearing this, Scales quickly got up and left without a sound.  
  
***Later that night..  
  
"He has to live!" Scales snarled to himself as he was making his way through the palace. It was about sundown and that meant that eventually Fox would be on the move. Scales decided that it was best to spend the night with Fox until he left. Of course the young Prince would just make up an excuse to leave and all.  
  
Scales walked into Fox's room and saw him admiring the Arwing. "You must really like that gift." Scales said. Another thought for his plan crosses his mind. If he could somehow get the Arwing smeared the blood of the King. That would pit the blame on Fox even more. He needed to settle down though. He couldn't give himself away.  
  
"Its beautiful." Fox said. The Arwing really was a sight to see. Along the handle of the dagger were three jewels. A ruby, emerald and sapphire that nice decorated the dagger. The six inch long blade made it more deadly. It was also very sharp. You had to handle the blade very carefully.  
  
"You know, during the war, your father used that in battle. He was a hero among heroes in the war." Scales smiled, hiding his disappointment that the sharp claw had lost. "I want you to honor your father with that blade. Keep it safe. Leave it in a place where you can always find it. But don't sleep with the dagger, it would be a shame if you were to cut yourself by accident." Scales said. He knew Fox wasn't dumb, but he wanted to make sure Fox would leave the dagger out in the open for obvious reasons.  
  
"What else do you know about my father? What else could you tell me?" Fox asked and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"I can't tell you everything. You're father knows more about himself than I do. Perhaps you should ask him."  
  
"You know what? I think I will." Fox hopped off his bed and walked out of his room. That was it. That was Scales little hint that Fox was about to go.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I can see that people actually like this setting. That surprises me. Anyway, this chapter I didn't like quite as much so the next chapter has to be good for me. I also see that many guessed my first inspiration, but can you guess my second one? Anyway it isn't up to me to decide whether you like where it's going or not. So please, R+R. 


	4. The Sharpest Claw

A/N: Back again! Anyway, Fox is now on his way to the sharp claw cave to see a sharp claw. Scales has now realized that he needs to save the young Prince and his friends. This chapter is mainly focused on that encounter. However, to extend the chapter I'll include what Scales plans to do to kill the King. Again, no flames, if you don't like it please go somewhere else and stop wasting your own time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any characters related to my made up ones in anyway is entirely coincidental.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4-The Sharpest Claw  
  
"What took you so long? The sun is already down and you're late!" Slippy rasped. "I thought you weren't going to come seeing as how you're all talk and no action." He chuckled quietly.  
  
"Fox is a fox of word." Krystal said. "But really, why are you late?"  
  
"I'm late because Scales kept me with another story." Fox replied. "No big deal. Let's go before someone sees us."  
  
"No one will see us, once the sun goes down no one wanders the streets of Corneria." Slippy said. It was true though. But the furs should've been happy though. Under the rule of King James, crime rates had dropped to almost nothing. Within the rule of James McCloud, the worst crime was of a wolf that got extremely hungry and resulted to cannibalism, and ate a pig. It was later found that he was homeless. When given the chance for food by King James he declined and gave his own punishment. He exiled himself. The wolf's name everyone remembers: Wolf O' Donnell. No one was really certain if he hated the king or not, and no one knows what happened to the lupine. That crime happened merely two years ago.  
  
The pig's name? Every fur can only remember that it was Pigma. In fact, Pigma was one of the only wanted crooks Corneria ever had, but he was only a thief and for that he was never executed. The furs always wondered why Wolf didn't just become a thief.  
  
Anyway, the two foxes and the toad set out into the desert. They went west of Corneria. It was dark, but not quite as late as expected. To be safe they crawled a little way. When they finally came to a stance they ran the rest of the way. Wandering all the way out to the sharp claw cave really showed them just how far from Corneria it really was. It wasn't really that far, though to kits like them it seemed like an eternity.  
  
When they came up to the seal on the cave it glowed a pale white. Inscribed on the seal was a cloud with...scales on it? It was so. This was either to hint at the password, or remind someone of the password. However, to any other fur looking at the drawing, the lines wouldn't be thought of as scales. No, instead they think it was part of the cloud.  
  
"This is it." Fox said and took a deep breath. He sighed. "You guys ready?"  
  
Krystal took a breath, as did Slippy. "Ready as we'll ever be." Slippy replied. He was scared. He still didn't think they'd make it out alive  
  
Fox finally recited the password. "The Scaly Clouds." He said. Nothing happened. Puzzled for a moment. Fox didn't know what he was missing. It was then he saw something on the cloud. It looked like a place where you would put your paw. Scales never mentioned that part. He put his paw there and recited the password again, "The Scaly Clouds." This time the picture of the cloud glowed a bright white color. Slowly the seal disappeared and the cave opened.  
  
There was a long dark path lit by torches. When the three kits stepped inside the cave slammed shut behind them. Scales didn't mention that either. "No turning back now..." Krystal shivered. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm scared Fox."  
  
"I told you that you didn't have to come. But nooooooooooo, you had to insist on coming along." Fox smiled. "Let's not waste anymore time!"  
  
"Maybe we should keep our voices down." Slippy insisted. "Talking loud like this might disturb them. They're very dangerous after all."  
  
"Nonsense!" Fox laughed, and rather loudly too. "We'll be fine." He grabbed a torch and signaled for Slippy and Krystal to come along. Being that they were both scared they basically clung to Fox.  
  
The cave was dark but not too dark. With each step they took, they heard a dripping noise. It was probably just some water. They also heard breathing. This made Krystal and Slippy all the more frightened, but only increased Fox's curiosity. Something was living and breathing.  
  
When they reached the end of the path it divided into three directions. Left, right and straight. "Want to split up?" Fox asked.  
  
"NO!" Slippy and Krystal both spoke in unison and it was rather loud. By then the breathing they heard had stopped.  
  
Something was now starting to come their way. "Fox, I think now we should leave." Slippy suggested.  
  
"We can't leave now! Something is coming and I want to see it! Besides, the cave is closed and we can't go back."  
  
Suddenly there was a roar. It was very intimidating and it made the cave rumble. Krystal shrieked and Slippy hid behind Fox. Finally, a sharp claw stepped out. It was small, covered in armor and was holding a club and that was about it. The club didn't even have spikes. "This is what's supposed to be so dangerous?" Fox said sarcastically before he began to laugh. "This little guy couldn't even beat ME up!"  
  
Finally the rumbling started again. Then from behind the young sharp claw stood a much larger scaly that was often referred to as a "dinosaur." This dinosaur had brimming red eyes. This was in fact, a red eye that stood before them. Fox suddenly stopped laughing. The red eye before the three furs roared and stepped even closer. "Now we leave!" Fox said and turned around ready to dash for dear life.  
  
The red-eye gave chase and roared like nothing else. Every time Fox turned back, the only thing he saw was the red-eye gaining on him. "It's hopeless!" Krystal screamed.  
  
The red eye reached forward and opened its mouth to try and bite the kits as they ran. The good news was he never got a hold of them, which in turn made them put the red-eye further behind them. The bad news was that the red-eye could move nearly twice as fast as they could! They finally came up to the cave exit where the red-eye cornered them. "This is the end!" Slippy said with fear. "It was nice knowing you Fox. So long Krystal." He began to whimper.  
  
Suddenly from behind the cave opened and the three kits fell back outside the cave and heard a booming voice shout, "STOP!" The red eye, peeking out of the cave, did just that. He stopped. When the three kits looked to see who it was, it was General Scales.  
  
"Leave these three be and return to the lair. They mean nothing to you!" The red eye did just that. He turned and went back into the depths of the cave.  
  
Fox looked behind Scales and saw that James was with him. Busted.  
  
***  
  
On the way home from the caves, the wind was suddenly blowing. James looked furious and didn't even look at Fox. It was clear to James that Scales was the one who gave him the password indeed, but James already talked to Scales about it.  
  
Scales was walking beside James and only whispered, "I'm terribly sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have told him the password. It'll never happen again my liege."  
  
"We've talked about it before Scales. It isn't your fault. Your intentions weren't meant to harm my son." James spoke. Then he stopped in the middle of the desert. The three kits following did the same. James looked to Scales without moving his body. "Take Krystal and Slippy home. I'd like a word with my son...alone."  
  
Scales bowed and walked back to Slippy and Krystal. He took them by the hands and walked back to Corneria. Fox only held his head in shame.  
  
"Fox McCloud! Now!" James said and didn't even turn to face Fox. He stood with his back to his son and breathing heavily. Unsure of what to say or how to approach it. He didn't think his son would ever deliberately disobey him.  
  
With his ears held low, Fox crept up beside his father. He was scared as hell and his fur was suddenly cold as ice.  
  
James breathe a sigh and his inner spirits calming a little he finally spoke. "I told you never to go there. You deliberately disobey me!"  
  
"I'm sorry dad. I just--"  
  
James cut him off, "You placed yourself in danger. What's worse? You put your friends in danger! Do you know what could've happened if Scales hadn't showed up? You could've been killed. Not just you, but your friends as well!"  
  
Fox sunk down and sat on the desert surface of the sands. The dunes were actually pretty this time of night as the stars shine upon them. It was funny how when James got angry, Fox decided then was the time to notice the beauty of things. Still, he listened to his father anyway.  
  
"You had me worried sick!"  
  
"I was only trying to be brave dad. Like you and Scales. I wanted to be...you."  
  
James felt a tear in his eye. He was proud that his son looked up to him. It was the first time Fox had showed admiration to him.  
  
"You're not scared of anything. You always stick things out to the end. I just wanted to be as brave as you." Fox sniffled.  
  
James sighed. "We're not that different son." He began. "Kits and adults aren't quite as different as you think. I get scared just like you do. Bravery as a king is not always a choice, but an obligation." He sat down next to his son. "You see my son, I'm only brave when I have to be. If you want the truth, I was scared."  
  
"You actually get scared? What did you have to be afraid of? You weren't even there." Fox asked puzzled. He didn't quite understand fear the way his father did yet.  
  
"I was scared that I was going to lose you." James said, and quickly continued, "Fox, it is every parents greatest fear that their kit will die before his or her time has come. Do you know what that time is?"  
  
Fox shook his head. He didn't even understand what his father meant.  
  
"Fox, should a kit die before his or her parent, it is hard for that parent to stay strong. A kit needs to live longer than their parents. It is every parents fear that their kit will die before them." He sighed, knowing that Fox may not understand it all just yet. After all, the young Prince was only ten. "Someday you will have kits and you'll understand what I mean."  
  
"But we'll always be together dad. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. You'll be okay too. We're going to be together forever." Fox said and almost managed a smile.  
  
James sighed once more. He remembered saying that to his father once too. It was until James was about twelve that he realized this wasn't true. When he was sixteen he had to face that truth too. His father had died of a heart attack. After the heart attack, his mother died from grieving. Sixteen was a much younger age to take the throne than furs thought.  
  
"Son," James began, "I may not always be here for you. There will be one day when you won't have me by your side. One day I'll be gone and the throne will be yours. I want you to remember this talk. One day your kit will do something crazy just as you did." He chuckled.  
  
James stood up and started to walk, taking his son's paw in his. "Look at the stars Fox." Fox looked up but didn't see anything different from what he normally saw. He felt like saying 'so? They're just stars.' but he didn't. James continued, "Have you ever seen such a brilliant sight in your life? Of all the things I see day after day, night after night, the stars I always see something new."  
  
Fox blinked a few times. "I don't get it."  
  
James pointed at a star that's very different from all the others. This star was red, unlike the other ones that looked white from the eye. "See that star?" James said pointing to the red star. "From now on that's your star. No one can take it from you. For as long as you live Fox, that is your star."  
  
Fox stared at that star for a long time before they were finally back in Corneria and on their way to the palace once more.  
  
***  
  
After taking the kits home, Scales went to the bar. He was going to meet with another fur that he thought despised James so much. When he walked into the small bar, there were several furs inside. Not just furs but a few scales as well. He made his way to the back of the bar where a cloaked fur was sitting.  
  
The fur looked up to reveal a patch over his right eye. "What did you call me here for?" Wolf spoke rather lowly as if not wanting to be heard or seen by all the other furs. "Did you send for me so that I could be executed for cannibalism?" Wolf said.  
  
"I assure you not. I'm glad to see that you obtained my message." Scales said. "I want you to help me with a situation. If you do so, I'll make it worth your while." Scales said and tossed a bag of scarabs to the lupine. Wolf looked at the scarabs. He certainly could've used the money, but from Scales? There had to be some sort of catch. But because of starving for so long (he did eventually become a thief) the money would do him some good.  
  
Wolf actually wanted to live a good, honest life now. But Scales was asking something of him, and Wolf didn't like the tone of his voice at all. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"All you have to do is help me murder the King! Tomorrow the King plans to throw a party. Everyone in the kingdom is invited. Its Fox's birthday party actually. There will be drinks." Scales spoke in a low voice. "I want you to kill the king while I get his guards drunk. This will be after the party of course. When the guards are drunk and passed out, I want you to take the Arwing dagger and take the king out." Scales wanted a second man. Why? In case he couldn't blame the murder on Fox, there was someone else to fall back on.  
  
"What's in it for me?" Wolf asked. "Besides the money?" It wasn't that Wolf was thinking of doing it. After all, King James had spared his life and let him move on.  
  
"Kill the King and I'll make you the Vice King!" Scales grinned. "Take out the King and I'll handle the guards."  
  
"How about I handle the guards and you take out the King?" Wolf asked. He'd done so because he knew that he wouldn't be able to bring himself to kill King James. James had been such a good man after all, but if it got Wolf off the streets and made him Vice King...then hell he'd do it!  
  
"That can work as well." Scales tapped his fingers on the table. "When I've killed the King using Fox's dagger, I'll take it and smear the Prince with the blood of the King. That way it looks like he killed his own father!" Scales cackled. Not loudly of course. No one else was hearing them.  
  
Wolf nodded. "As long as I don't have to kill the King. I'll take out the guards. I shall have them drink as much wine as they can. The guards are brought up with the utmost respect. They wouldn't refuse a drink being offered to them."  
  
Scales like how Wolf thought. He was glad he had him. Scales actually NEEDED him. Not for the murder of the King, but incase no one believed that Fox had done it. He could easily say that Wolf had done it and no one would question him. He'd much preferred that Fox be killed too, but if that happened, it would look much too suspicious to everyone.  
  
So now Scales had a plan, and a back-up plan for that matter. The first plan was to simply have Wolf get the guards drunk at the party. That way once the time for bed came, the guards would be passed out and drunk. Then Scales would steal Fox's dagger while the kit slept. He'd take the dagger and kill James. Afterwards, he's smear the blood all over Fox to make it look as if he did it. The plan seemed brilliant.  
  
The back-up plan was that if the guards did get drunk and pass out..there could be a chance no one would believe Fox did such a deed. Therefore, Wolf was easy to fall back on. Scales could always point out to everyone that that was the reason Wolf got the guards drunk in the first place.  
  
What if both plans didn't work? One of them would surely work. There was not a chance Scales would fail. He wouldn't fail.  
  
Wolf grabbed the scarabs. The chance to be Vice King would be worth it. The only problem was that Wolf didn't want to kill James. The one who spared his life. That was why he'd let Scales do it. If this worked..Wolf would have power.  
  
If Wolf and Scales did become the King and Vice King, then no one would be able to accuse them of murder right? Well, furs could, but the evidence would all be on Fox. There wasn't a chance they'd fail.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter. I really like this chapter a lot and I hope you all did too. Again, please don't flame (its more of waste of your time than mine anyway) . The next chapter will come shortly I hope, got a lot of work to do lately. 


	5. Long Live the King

NOTE OF INTEREST: Good news to those who've read "Behind the Foxes Eyes". The re-posting of the fic has so far been a success (but remember its rated "R") and therefore it shall continue with as planned. However I'll make anywhere from 1-9 updates on that daily as to get back up to chapter 21, after that the updates will come regularly (once or twice a week). Thank you for taking time to read this. But this isn't "Behind the Foxes Eyes" this is "The Vulpine Prince" and I'd very much like to continue with this fic (I assume you clicked on it to read it right?).  
  
A/N: Now some of the story will start to show. Only a little bit. I have a great big plan in mind for this fic. But anyway, its now time for Scales to carry out his plan and he has to hope it works. But of course if you read the summary for the fic then... Oh, and one last thing. This chapter isn't supposed to be that focused on the party. It's actually supposed to be more focused on Scales and his plan.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my made up characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5-Long Live the King  
  
Celebration time was how it was described. The furs had put up lots of decorations and had games a plenty for the tenth birthday of the Vulpine Prince. The evening was beautiful and the guests were happy to be in the palace with the King. You were never forced to go to a party under the rule of King James, but many found it a sign of disrespect if you didn't go to the King's parties.  
  
The celebration was held in the main hall and the ballroom mostly. None of the guests were allowed upstairs but James refused to have guards doing their duty at such a time of the day. There was nothing upstairs that the other furs hadn't seen anyway. James wanted the guards to enjoy this day just as much the rest of the guests.  
  
As Scales had already known, Fox indeed had to leave his Arwing dagger in his room. Scales would grab the dagger later, when there wouldn't be quite as many guests and the guards could easily be found.  
  
The guests all dressed in their normal street clothes for the occasion. James wanted his Kingdom to be comfortable for everyone. Some furs did dress real snazzy while others did not.  
  
There were all sorts of wines and juices there. The whole kingdom attended the party. Kits drank the juice while the adults had the wine. Wine was the most popular drink among the furs. They always enjoyed it and the fact that each fur had one glass of wine a day, including some kits; they appeared thinner than the furs that didn't.  
  
There was a bit of slow dancing music and fast dance music. Many different beats played throughout the party. The furs danced and talked. But many were interested in some of the games they had to offer. Some went bobbing for apples, there was a dunking booth brought in from time to time. Many of the furs played chess, as that was the most popular game there. If they couldn't play chess they played checkers.  
  
The kits enjoyed the simple games like "Twister" and some brought cards along with them and played "Black-jack". Teenage furs played "Spin the bottle" while others went off to find someplace private to play "Seven Minutes in Heaven." The younger kits also spent a lot of time in the courtyard playing tag. There was even a piñata for the kits. It would be a matter of time before it would be smashed open so they had to sit tight.  
  
Fox, who's special party this was for, decided to hangout with his father at the feast. He didn't have an interest in bobbing for apples or playing at the dunking booth. He did however, have a big interests in the piñata.  
  
The table in the banquet hall could seat up to 100 furs and that didn't include the Kings seat, nor did it include the two seats on the King's left and right side. On the right usually sat the King's guest of honor and on the left would sit the Queen. It used to be that the guest of honor would sit on the left while the Queen sat on the right. This was changed when one-day James' father had a guest of honor named Andross. Andross sat on the left side (meaning his right hand was towards the King), and because Andross was right-handed he was able to take a dagger and stab the King without anyone noticing. It was then proven that most of the furs in Corneria were right-handed. Thus, in order to protect the King, the guest would sit on the King's right side. That way if they did plan on killing the King, they wouldn't be able to do it from under the table as easily.  
  
As for Andross? He was executed, and his family was exiled from Corneria.  
  
Anyway, in the banquet hall, the advisors would sit closest to the King. The higher your status (Prince/Princess, Vice King, Duke/Duchess etc.) the closer to the King you sat. The lower your status in the kingdom the farther away you sat. This also meant that your higher status granted you more time to be with the King and Queen. If your status was very low than you'd be dismissed from the table first and you'd spend less time with the King and the Queen. If there weren't a guest of honor then the Prince would sit on the King's right side.  
  
But on this day James didn't follow any such "rules." Instead he had his son as his guest of honor and of course Vixy was still next to him. But this time he let every fur choose where they wanted to sit. He didn't care how close or how far you sat.  
  
Scales chose to sit the closest to James. He'd invited Wolf for the occasion. James accepted this, being that James didn't exile Wolf. Wolf actually exiled himself and therefore he was still allowed in the kingdom.  
  
Wolf smiled as the different dishes were being passed around. It was mostly beef, pork and chicken. Wolf refused to eat pork. Doing so reminded him of Pigma. Lettuce was passed around after the meat. Mostly green beans and carrots. There were beans and black-eyed peas a plenty. All cooked to perfection, but you had to put the spices on them.  
  
Scales and Wolf both sat close to James and Fox. "So you're ten today I see." Wolf said to Fox and smiled. There was something about Wolf that Fox didn't really like. Perhaps it was that smile that showed he was hiding something.  
  
Mia walked up to James and bowed her head. "Please take this young prince." She said and held out a necklace. The necklace was a gold necklace with a ruby for a pendant. She put it around Fox and went to sit down. She sat next to Wolf as to stay close to the King. Mia was often times the guest of honor when James had a feast. She was liked a lot in the kingdom and to James she was no different to him than Scales was.  
  
"Before we feast anymore, would anyone like to say prayer to Great Fox?" James announced.  
  
Scales smiled. It wasn't as if he was going to volunteer. "Why don't you have Fox make the prayer? After all it is his party."  
  
Fox looked at Scales and frowned. Like most young kits he had no idea what to say. They all put their eating utensils down and they all bowed their heads. James whispered into Fox's ear "just make it short and sweet."  
  
Fox shrugged and did just what his father said. He made it short and sweet. "Thank-you Great Fox for this food in which are about to receive." He paused for a moment trying to think of something else to say. Instead he ended it there, "Amen." The rest of the guests repeated. Then they began to eat.  
  
"I'd like to give a toast." Scales stood up with a glass of wine. "To our King, James McCloud." The furs all held their glasses up and looked to Scales. Scales smiled. "James my friend, you have been the greatest inspiration I've known throughout my life. You have given me a home, and a family to be apart of. You've protected this kingdom for years and I have to say that there couldn't have been a better King. May Fox one day grow up to live in your shadow. To James!" He ended and every fur repeated after him. Then they went back to eating.  
  
Vixy smiled at Scales and held her glass up and kissed her husband. Little did she know that this would be the last time they'd be together as a family like this.  
  
Wolf finally asked to be dismissed from the banquet early. Of course James wasn't going to force him to sit, so he let the lupine go.  
  
Wolf walked out of the banquet hall back into the main hall. There several furs danced the night away. All the guards were in one spot...right next to the wines. Wolf had something better up his sleeve. He walked up to the guards and smiled. "Do you have something other than wine?"  
  
One guard, a huge bulldog turned around, "Well, yes but the King doesn't want us to have any other drinks. We have to have something that all the furs, including the kits, can drink." He replied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure the King wouldn't mind if the adults had something more than wine to drink would they?" Wolf winked.  
  
The guard leaned in and whispered, "Behind the banquet hall is the kitchen. In the back past the spices is the wine cellar. James keeps all his drinks in there. Why don't you see if you can bring back a keg of Whiskey or something?"  
  
Wolf nodded and did as the guard requested. He smiled on the way to the wine cellar. This, he was going to enjoy. In the back were several kegs. The only one he was interested in was the Whiskey. He grabbed two kegs actually. He went back to the main hall with them.  
  
As he made his way back, there were few furs that actually noticed him and those that did only continued to party on. Wolf set the kegs down in front of the guards. There were about six guards and Wolf had to get ALL of them drunk. "How about we get these out of sight?" Wolf asked smiling. He had to make sure that there was no one to suspect him.  
  
"Oh, of course we'll do that." The bulldog replied. He was obviously the captain of the guards. He had to two guards grab the kegs and they made their way to the east-wing of the palace. It was where most of the servant's rooms were. At the back of the east-wing were the guard's quarters. This was where the guards slept and such. Other than that, they were all over the palace. Six was good enough to guard the palace. There were actually eight, but there had to be two guarding the entrance to the palace. Two would guard the east-wing, two would guard the west wing and lastly, two would guard the King's chambers. To the guards, it was a grueling job.  
  
The guards pulled out a set of mugs and motioned for Wolf to come over to their table. The bulldog, the captain of the guards, introduced himself finally. "My name is Link. You're pretty strong. Perhaps someday you could be one of the guards."  
  
"I don't know about that." Wolf said and grabbed a mug. Each of them pored some Whiskey. Wolf didn't drink any. The mugs were huge and to drink from one would be a lot more Whiskey than you'd think. The guards could endure a lot though. They only drank one mug but still looked like they could take more. Wolf took a small sip and set it down. He knew he couldn't take in quite THAT much.  
  
"Now I know where I've seen you before!" Link said. "You're that wolf who exiled himself. You're the one that ate that pig right?"  
  
Wolf blushed for a moment and said nervously, "Yes..."  
  
Link patted him on the back. "Don't worry so much about it. Everyone has forgotten about it by now. You look pretty young, how old are you exactly?"  
  
"I'm about twenty-two years old. I never meant to eat the pig, I just didn't want to result to stealing." He didn't tell them that he was a thief either way. Actually, Wolf was the best thief. He came out at night when the markets were closed and the shopkeepers weren't awake. The furs felt so safe under the rule of King James that they didn't bother to lock up their shops. Not only that, but Wolf would take a piece of bread and move on to another shop that served bread. This way it wasn't quite as obvious that he did steal. Of course that didn't mean the shopkeepers didn't notice. They always shrugged it off anyway. To them one piece of bread wasn't as bad as having a whole loaf stolen.  
  
"Only twenty-two? Why you haven't lived! You should really consider becoming a guard. The pay from the King is good, even though you have to put in a lot of work." Link said. "It isn't too bad, but expect to sleep less."  
  
Wolf stood up, "How about a drinking game?" He suggested. All he had to do was get all the guards drunk, so he could have some fun in doing so right?  
  
The guards didn't seem to care and they nodded anyway. "What king of drinking game?"  
  
"How about we make one up?" Wolf said. "I'll make the rules off the top of my head as best I can." He walked over to the keg and filled up Link's mug, then gave it to him. If he could get the guards to drink AT LEAST four glasses (assuming that's how much they could handle they weighed four times as much as Wolf did), they'd start to be drunk. More than that could pass them out. But considering it was Whiskey, it could be less. Now he wished he grabbed the Vodka and mixed the two drinks.  
  
"Here's how it goes, we'll recite the alphabet." Wolf said and smirked.  
  
"The alphabet? Anyone could do that!" Link laughed. "Some game.  
  
"Did I mention you have to recite it backwards? And for each letter you have to think of a word. If you get the letter right but you miss the word you drink one glass. If you miss both you drink two glasses. You keep going until you miss either the letter or the word. Got it?"  
  
Link smiled and nodded, "Alright then. What if we win?"  
  
Wolf thought for a moment. "Should one of you win I'LL drink the entire keg down!"  
  
The guards thought about this. To see Wolf drunk off his ass would probably be entertaining. "Alright," Link accepted, "get ready to drink!"  
  
Wolf smiled, "I don't think so."  
  
Link stood up and started backwards. "Z, Zebra, Y, Yoga, umm... X for..."  
  
Wolf laughed, "Well, you failed. Take a drink. Come on all of you! Let's enjoy this little game and toast to ourselves and our glorious King and Queen."  
  
***  
  
In the main hall where everyone was dancing, Fox was enjoying a dance with Krystal, as James was with Vixy. Of course Fox was forced to dance with Krystal by his mother's order, but he found that girls weren't quite as bad as Slippy made them out to be. He felt calm at least. They only thing the two did were take small steps and sway side to side.  
  
James held Vixy close and kissed her forehead. The dance was wonderful and tranquil. He had completely spaced everything in the moment they were having. He was proud of what he had. He'd do anything for Fox and Vixy.  
  
"Look at him with Krystal, he's so cute." James whispered.  
  
"Yes," Vixy replied. "Let's hope that one day Krystal shall be his queen." The laughed lightly at the thought. Then Vixy snuggled into her husband's arms and let him take lead in the dance.  
  
***  
  
Fox and Krystal were enjoying the moment together when Fox had suddenly stopped. Krystal was puzzled for a moment. "What's wrong?"  
  
Fox shrugged. "I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."  
  
Krystal hugged him and this took Fox by surprise. He didn't hug back. Actually, he didn't know what to do. He decided that the best thing to do was at least wrap his arms around her. He did this for about ten seconds, as he was nervous. Krystal wasn't though. "You're still scared about the sharp claw cave, that's what bothering you. As long as we don't go back we'll be fine."  
  
It wasn't exactly the vibe that Fox was feeling but there was just no arguing with Krystal and so he decided to let her be right.  
  
***  
  
Scales was in the dance hall when Wolf walked up to him. "So, how goes your part of the plan?" Scales asked.  
  
"They're all out for the count. They could certainly drink a lot, why didn't you tell me that?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Well, I'd thought you know that their immune system was weaker to wine rather than Whiskey. Mia made it that way." Scales smirked.  
  
'Who the hell is Mia?' Wolf thought, but didn't ask. It was probably one of those questions that the answer was so obvious he'd feel dumb for asking afterwards. He'd probably seen her anyway.  
  
"Now its time for my part." Scales said and pulled out the Arwing he'd already secured in his possession. "We wait until the guests are gone. Then, we take the King." Scales cackled.  
  
***Later in the night...  
  
James had dismissed the entire guest, but Scales wanted Wolf to stay a bit longer than all the other guests. Scales had promised that Wolf would leave within the next two hours. James was tired and had retired to his chambers. The guards were out cold and there was no way James could get them up. He didn't let it bother him though. The nights were usually safe.  
  
He stepped into Vixy's chambers for a moment. They slept in separate chambers because regardless of how great of a King, James was; there was nothing that snored louder than he did in the night. "I wish you a good night dear." He said. "Tomorrow I think I'll take Fox out myself." Luckily Fox was already asleep. James wanted this to be a surprise. James leaned in and kissed his wife and she was ready to sleep.  
  
James then crept into Fox's room. The little kit was already asleep. James didn't even notice that the Arwing was missing. He walked up beside Fox's bed and pulled the covers over his son. He kissed Fox on the forehead, "I love you, my son." He said.  
  
Finally, the King retired to his chambers.  
  
***  
  
Scales was making his way through the palace, the Arwing pocketed. He'd use it when the time came. As he crept through the palace he was shivered by a voice behind him.  
  
"Scales? What are you still doing up? And in your dress clothes!?" It was Peppy who had apparently been up to get a glass of water.  
  
Scales didn't turn around for a moment. He hadn't planned on someone being awake. He slowly turned around hoping the pocketed dagger didn't show at the helm. "I was just on my way to bed. I haven't changed yet, I was seeing our guest out." Scales said referring to Wolf. Wolf was still in the palace though, or so Scales thought..  
  
Peppy shrugged and walked off. 'Too close' Scales thought. He continued onward to the King's chambers. The guards weren't there and that meant Wolf had been successful. Scales went inside. As usual, James was snoring but it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Scales went up to his bedside, and the snoring was only louder.  
  
Standing above James now, he looked down. "I'm sorry that its come to this." He said and closed his eyes. Then he mumbled under his breath, "Long live the King..." and with that he plunged the dagger into James. Then he lifted it up and did it again. The snoring stopped.  
  
Scales took the dagger covered with James' blood. It was entirely silent and Scales could've sworn someone saw him. Not only that, but he swore that someone uttered "Murder."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Where was Wolf at the end of the chapter you ask? That'll be explained next chapter. Oh, and the Link in this fic I would hope you all know is not the Link from "Legend of Zelda" and is not based off him in any way. I didn't describe much of the party because the main focus was SUPPOSED to be on Scales and his ambition. I like this chapter nonetheless though. This is easily one of my better one I think. Please R+R and try not to flame me. 


	6. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

A/N: Comparing to my previous fic is going to be hard but I'm doing my best. My soul purpose is to entertain. Anyway, it's at the point where the King has been killed, but first Scales needs to do the rest of his plan. But one question remains...where is Wolf? We're going to find out that Scales plan wasn't 100% efficient.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my made up characters in any way is entirely coincidental ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6-A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing  
  
"Murder" Scales heard from behind him. But no one was standing there. The dagger began to drip with the royal blood. Scales left the room and went as fast as he could before the blood could leave a trail.  
  
Scales quickly went to Fox's room. The blood on the dagger still fresh (and there was quite a bit). Scales took the dagger and smeared a little bit on Fox. He used the blunt side and moved slowly as not to wake him. Once Fox was covered in blood he smeared some on the bed. Then he clasped the dagger in Fox's paw. Then he left.  
  
***  
  
Mia was jolted from her sleep. It was as if she'd known exactly what happened. "Murder!" she whispered to herself. "Something terrible has happened to the King! " She got up from her bed and looked at the sky. It was darker than usual and this was usually a bad sign. "There's been a break in the curse...I just wish it wasn't so soon." Mia went back to her bed...she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.  
  
***Early in the morning...  
  
Wolf walked into Fox's room. Where had HE been? Wolf had left the palace for fear that something bad was going to happen. He saw Fox covered in blood and then he walked up to him and woke him. "Why Fox," he began the young vulpine Prince woke with freight as he saw blood. "What have you done?" Wolf said. "The King has been found covered in blood. Why Fox? Why?"  
  
Fox was a little stunned. 'Did I really?' He thought to himself. He had to have done it right? The blood was all over him. 'Maybe I was sleepwalking?' He thought. "I...I didn't mean to...it was an accident!" Fox protested.  
  
"Say no more. There is only one thing you can do. If you don't want to be executed for killing your father, take your dagger and leave. This is all they can do for you Fox."  
  
Fox didn't object, nor did he ask why Wolf was the one telling him all this. He didn't even live in the palace; but was anyone really going to believe that Fox didn't do it?  
  
Fox decided that Wolf was right. He'd have to go and that would mean no good-byes. "What about...what about mom? What about Scales?"  
  
"If either of them caught you in this state then they'd both have a slice of your head. You must go young one." Wolf said. Again, Fox didn't object. He wasn't exactly gong to object to someone twice his age. He'd always been taught to respect his elders.  
  
"Hurry! Out the Window! Go!" Wolf said. "I'll help you escape. Use this rope and slide down the side of the palace." Wolf said as he pulled out a rope. "Go! Take the Arwing with you. I wish the best of luck to you Fox."  
  
Fox took the rope and Wolf helped him tie it to a pole on his bed. Then he watched the rope extend all the way to the ground. The sun was barely up and Fox had slid down the side of the palace just as Wolf told him to. Fox looked at Wolf from above.  
  
"Run Fox! Run!" Wolf shouted and Fox did just that. What Fox didn't know, was that Wolf had just SAVED him from certain death. Wolf had intentions of doing this.  
  
It was still early in the morning and Wolf decided that he should leave before his presence was found. "I hope he gets away before Scales finds him..." Wolf said under his breath and then he left the palace.  
  
***Two hours later...  
  
A shrieking Vixy awaked scales. When Scales walked into the halls she heard Vixy's voice once more "Where were the guards when this terrible deed was done!" Vixy screamed. "Scales! Scales! Come quick!"  
  
Scales went running to James' chambers where the King lie...dead. "What has happened?!" Scales shouted.  
  
Peppy came next. "What in the name of Great Fox happened!? The King...dead!? WHY? WHAT HAPPENED!?"  
  
"This is a terrible sight to see..." Scales said. His voice was so convincing that he knew nothing of this. He was indeed a good actor. "Should we tell Fox?"  
  
"We'll have to tell Fox..." Vixy sniffled. There was no way she could hold her tears back and she let it out. "I need to go and see my son now..." Vixy said. She thought that would give her comfort.  
  
When she went to Fox's room she shrieked again. "Heaven have mercy on my soul!" she screamed. "Where is my son!? What is this...blood! Someone killed my husband AND my son! Where is Fox's body!? Heaven forbid!" With that she fainted.  
  
Scales walked in a picked up Vixy. Peppy turned his head in shame. "This is indeed a terrible sight."  
  
"Find the guards, tell them to be on search for a murderer in the Kingdom." Scales ordered Peppy. Peppy wasted no time.  
  
Scales looked at the bed that Fox was supposed to be at. It was then he noticed a rope. "What's this?" He asked as he walked over and looked at it. Not setting Vixy down. "The young Prince escaped? But how? He was supposed to stay here so that he could be executed!" He rasped. "He must be convinced that he did it...but Fox never gets up THAT early. Hmm."  
  
Scales unsheathed a claw and cut the rope. Every fur THINKING that Fox was dead was even better! Now he wouldn't have to go through the trouble of executing him. But what if he were to come back? At some point in time Fox was destined to come back. He'd eventually wise up and realize that he didn't do the murder. Scales worried for a moment but then knew what to do. "Should he come back then I shall be the one to kill him." Scales said.  
  
***  
  
Vixy's dream was unlike any other. She dreamed that she saw James standing in a white light. She wanted to run up and hug him but when she did she was stopped. She saw Scales step in her way holding the Arwing. She ten watched as Scales stabbed her husband repeatedly.  
  
***  
  
When she finally woke from her nightmare she was in her bed with Scales at her side. He was holding her paw. 'He did it!' Vixy thought but she decided that it was probably just a nightmare. Scales was James' best friend, why would he do such a deed?  
  
Peppy walked in and reported to Scales, "Sir, the guards are dead!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Scales stood up. 'He was only supposed to make them pass out, not kill them.' Scales thought, referring to Wolf. Was that what he was doing last night? No, he had to have left. Now there was no way Scales couldn't blame the murder on him so easily. That wouldn't be too good on Scales part. However, so far there was no evidence that he'd done it.  
  
Scales walked to the guards quarters and saw that the guards were indeed, dead. Not with any type of blade, claws killed them. 'So he did do it.' Scales thought. He was sure if Wolf killing the guards was a good thing or not. He could now accuse Wolf at least, but there was really no need to.  
  
***  
  
Fox was far from Corneria now. He had no idea where he was going. He was in the middle of the desert with the Arwing in its sheath. "Why did I do it?" He asked himself, as he grew hotter and hotter. "How did I do it?" He asked himself. He was totally convinced that he did it. Though he still wasn't sure why Wolf had to be the one to tell him. Of course though, Wolf was right. Had it been Scales then he'd be at the guillotine right now getting his head cut off. Scales was a "good scale" but he had absolutely no remorse for the guilty.  
  
Fox looked at the dagger and looked at it coated in blood. HIS FATHER'S blood. He looked down and lifted his shirt and looked at the royal crest on his chest. "I don't deserve this..." Fox said. He kept going through the desert. He was getting VERY hungry. By now his mom would usually be making breakfast for him and he'd be enjoying it with his dad. Those days were now over. Fox was a fugitive and a run from the law.  
  
It was no getting unbearably hot and Fox couldn't take it anymore. Eventually, in the middle of the desert, he fainted.  
  
***  
  
Mia was on her way to the palace. She knew that Fox was still alive, just as she'd known Scales had done it. But as much respect as Mia had, she was still nothing more than a peasant. Why did this make a difference? Scales was of a much higher status than she was. That meant that she couldn't really accuse the Vice King of murder and expect anyone to believe her. Besides, if she did do that, Scales could behead her pretty easily and furs would ALWAYS believe the Vice King over a peasant.  
  
The funeral for James and Fox would be tomorrow and Vixy asked Mia to do it especially. She'd been doing the funerals for generations and she didn't object to doing this one. But this really wasn't the time for James to die. He died way before his time should come.  
  
Mia was offered a night in the palace and she took the offer. When she arrived, there were plenty of grieving faces. Of all of them, the one that stood the most was Krystal.  
  
As Mia walked by Krystal in the main hall, she stopped and knelt down next to Krystal. She leaned in a whispered, "I promise to you that Fox is alive. You'll see him someday again. I promise." This didn't exactly make Krystal any happier.  
  
"Please, I'm not stupid Mia. Fox is dead and he isn't coming back. Why do grown-ups all tell you lies?" Krystal replied.  
  
Mia didn't know what to say. "I'm not lying Krystal. You will see Fox again." Krystal stood in silence.  
  
This small little moment was for Scales to give a speech, one at which Mia had to attend. It was Mia who would be crowning Scales, but after he made his speech. Since James was dead and Fox was presumed to be dead, that meant that the Vice King, had to rule. For some reason, it was written that a woman wasn't fit to rule to Kingdom and that it should be a man. Sexists, this truly was. Even if it wasn't that way, Vixy was in no state to rule Corneria in her state of mind.  
  
"It is indeed a harsh time." Scales began to speak, "James was probably the best King Corneria ever had. I shall take from where he left off and create the utopia that James wanted. Let us start by bringing peace to our two opposing forces. Let us all live in peace with each other. Let us start over from the beginning. Sharp claw and furry can be united as one. We all know that James wanted it that way." As he said this several sharp claw walked into the palace. Many gasped, but didn't oppose the new king. "So I say to you all, let us take a stand and help James create the utopia he wanted. There shall be eternal peace from now on. I promise to take care of you just the way that James did."  
  
Wolf walked in just as Scales finished up his small speech. When Scales saw this he ordered for Wolf to approach the throne. "Let the peace begin." Scales said and asked Mia to make Wolf the Vice King. He gave Wolf exactly what he promised him.  
  
Mia placed the crown on Scales' head (though the King didn't always have to wear it), and gave him the ring of royalty. She did the same for Wolf and declared that now Scales was the one to rule Corneria. Mia herself wasn't sure about allowing the sharp claw back to Corneria. But you couldn't oppose what the King said.  
  
***  
  
That night Vixy was with Peppy, Krystal and Slippy. It was raining outside and the rain was harsher than usual. They sat in Fox's vacant bedroom. Mia walked in eventually holding her walking staff. "I'm terribly sorry about your losses." She said. She didn't mention to Vixy that Fox was still alive. She also said nothing more to Krystal. There was no point in doing so since Krystal didn't believe her.  
  
Vixy stood up and looked at the falling rain. The clouds then boomed with thunder and lightning. "We're not safe anymore.." Vixy said.  
  
They all looked to her and Mia put a paw on her shoulder. "We'll survive this. You already seem to know what the rest of the Kingdom does not." Vixy nodded. "I'm glad you received the dream I sent to you."  
  
Vixy turned to Mia and looked into her eyes. "You sent me that dream?" Of course Mia did. She had a lot of strange powers, and it was why James had always trusted her more than anyone else in Corneria.  
  
"What dream?" Peppy asked.  
  
"It's nothing..." Vixy said. Why did she keep it a secret? She knew that it was Scales, and she HAD the power to come out and say it too. Perhaps it was the fact that Vixy didn't like the sight of blood. She didn't want any more bloodshed. "For now, let's just put our trust in Scales."  
  
"But we can't do that!" Slippy shouted. "He won't rule like James did. He won't be as good. He already let the sharp claw back in the kingdom. How great of a King could he be?"  
  
"Slippy's right." Peppy agreed. "He let the sharp claw back in and that's just asking for history to repeat itself. No one in the kingdom wants another war. Especially after the long peace we had afterwards. No fur wants to fight."  
  
Vixy had another tear in her eye. "I know what you all are saying. But Scales really is a good man and I do believe he can take care of the kingdom. I can't bear to see anymore blood spilt." She walked out of the room crying.  
  
"What should we do?" Krystal asked.  
  
"We respect the Queen. We can't overthrow Scales now. Not while Vixy is like this. She isn't in any position to handle such a thing. She just lost her husband AND her son. We can't jump to conclusions now. She needs time to heal." Mia said. "Until she does, we shouldn't oppose Scales in anyway whatsoever."  
  
But---" Krystal began.  
  
"But nothing. We shouldn't make Vixy endure any more torture for now. For now we wait." Mia said. She took Krystal by the paw, "When the time is right, I want YOU to go and seek help. When your old enough you need to go and get help. Mention that the kingdom is in shambles, because when the time comes for you to leave, kingdom WILL be."  
  
Krystal nodded and then Mia left. "What do we do Peppy?"  
  
"We can't do anything. I'm nothing more than a peasant now. There's nothing I can do against Scales."  
  
"How does Mia expect me to leave the Kingdom when the red-eye guard every exit?"  
  
"Someday you will Krystal. I'll make sure of it." Peppy said.  
  
***  
  
Wolf now had everything he wanted but he wasn't happy. He was in James' room and watched the rain. "I'm sorry..." He said under his breath. The important thing was that he'd gotten Fox out of here before Scales could do anything to the vulpine.  
  
Wolf took off his crown. "I refuse to take something I didn't deserve in the first place."  
  
Mia walked in just as he said that. "So I see you've admitted the truth to yourself."  
  
Wolf looked back at her. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let Scales get away with it?"  
  
"I'm still a peasant you know. If I had done something then I would probably be beheaded. I'm glad you kept the prince safe, I'm glad you've done that. But please, for now I want you to stay here." It was as if Mia was reading his mind. Wolf had actually planned on going to find Fox eventually. "The time will come when Scales will have to step down. Have patience, it will take a while." Mia warned. "Let a decade pass in Scales' rule. When Vixy is finally free of suffering, I want you to go to Zoness and ask the King and Queen to help you get Scales out of power."  
  
"Why a decade?" Wolf asked.  
  
"I wouldn't help sentence Corneria to hell. A decade because that is when Vixy will be healed and ready to stand up and fight. Remember, she has lost her only family and she has none. It will take a while for her to heal. When she does, go to Zoness." Mia said and then walked out. Before she stepped she turned to face Wolf, "Do this deed, and I WILL make it worth your while. Because if you do, you will truly earn what I am going to give you." She then walked out.  
  
Wolf just stood there. "I'll have to endure what I can for a decade? Then endure I must. At least while doing it I'll have some power to back me up."  
  
What Wolf didn't know, was that the ten years he'd have to wait would be grueling and long. Many of the furs will be lucky to survive.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I think we'll all note that Scales will be a pretty bad king. Hopefully you'll be able to tell what went wrong with Scales' plan, besides Wolf setting Fox free. But what does it matter? Scales still got power. Anyway, R+R because no reviews means no continuation. You wouldn't want the fic to end here would you? Oh, and Vixy's dream and Mia's awakening in the night were just edited into this chapter, so they might seem out of place to some (well, Mia's scene anyway) so if they seem out of place kind of tell me. 


	7. A Prince No More

A/N: Alright, now that everything with my last fic has been sorted out, its time to contiue with this one. The last chapter I felt was good so this one needs to be just as good. This chapter is going to be just a little bit shorter though and I feel that's a good thing in some ways. This chapter is only to detail the meeting that Fox has with the new "friends" he meets (he passed out in the desert remember?). Also, I'll warn you now, the fic is going to jump ten years into the future later but the years in-between won't be fully detailed (no need to do so), and that's just a warning now. Anyway, I've talked long enough.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my made up characters in any way is entirely coincidental. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 7-A Prince No More  
  
He carried Fox to the jungle of Zoness. It was just east of the Kingdom of Zoness. Seeing Fox like that disturbed this black fox. The black fox had a white muzzle and crystal blue eyes that always captured his innocence. His tail was black with a white tip, and he had slits on his eyelids that were red. He always wore black, which was a pretty bad idea around Zoness considering it was hotter than Corneria. He pulled Fox up to a blue avian and set him down. "I think we have a problem."  
  
"Where did you find him?" asked the blue avian. Falco was his name, and to see his friend pull up a fox from the middle of the desert was disturbing to him.  
  
The black vulpine looked at Falco and then back to the fox he was holding. "He was going to die out there, I couldn't bare to see it. I'd rather he not be food for the carnivores of the desert." The black fox replied to Falco.  
  
"He looks terrible. Let's take him to the lake. This place is fertile enough and it's nice and cool. Feel his fur Falco, he's hot as hell."  
  
Fox sighed. "We don't have time for this Shane. We're supposed to be meeting the princess at the edge of the jungle."  
  
Shane frowned. "When you found me in the middle of the desert you didn't let me die! I don't plan to let him die. Now help me carry him, I'm very tired."  
  
Falco had saved Shane in the desert. Shane was from Macbeth. He fled Macbeth because he was getting into a lot of trouble with the town. Ironically enough the king was named Macbeth. Macbeth was a kingdom with humans and furs...one in which the humans got a lot better treatment than the furs. Shane was wanted for constantly stealing from the castle and leading several protests to overthrow King Macbeth. Eventually, Shane decided that it wasn't worth it and so he fled. The difference was that Shane left during the night. At first it was a journey to Corneria for help. But he lost his way in the endless desert and soon fainted just like Fox did. Falco, who was constantly on an expedition through the desert, found him just north of the "Jungle of Zoness". Falco had a great sense of direction.  
  
Falco sighed. "Let's hurry then." He picked up Fox and they left.  
  
***  
  
At the lake in the heart of the jungle, Falco and Shane splashed Fox with a bit of water, hoping he wasn't dead.  
  
It took a moment but Fox was finally awakened. When he opened his eyes all he saw was white. It took a moment but his sight came to him and he was staring directly into Shane's eyes.  
  
"You okay kid?" Falco asked. "We washed your dagger for you, that was quite a bit of blood. What did you slaughter? You had a ton on you. It looked like you killed a red-eye or something."  
  
Fox lowered his ears and turned away from Shane and Falco.  
  
Shane and Falco looked at each other and then to Fox. "What's wrong kid?" Falco asked.  
  
Fox curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Shane was perplexed and only cross his arms where he was. "Believe me, if something's bothering you it's a lot better to talk about it rather than just keeping it to yourself."  
  
"Or its best to just forget about it all together. Its in the past, there's no need to think about it anymore. What's done is done." Falco added.  
  
"But I don't want to forget my past." Fox said. He wasn't about to mention he was a prince though. Well, he wasn't much of a prince anymore.  
  
"Let me tell you something kid." Falco stood up. "I believe in Fate and that our lives are predetermined. Great Fox is Fate. Whatever happened in your past, Great Fox made it happen for a reason. You don't know what that reason is anymore than I do. It may take you years to figure it out. Great Fox has already set your path, now its time to follow it. Forget about the past and think about the future. The future is coming and its time to plan for that. How are you going to do that if you're busy dwelling on the past? Trust me kid, whatever happened, happened for a reason."  
  
'What reason would I have for killing my dad?' Fox thought to himself. 'I'd be King either way, so why did I do it?'  
  
"Don't listen to him. He's right about the past being behind you, but don't take what Falco says to heart. I still say you should talk about it."  
  
"Well," Fox said. He had to make up some excuse. He didn't want to say that he murdered his father. "I was just exiled from Corneria...because I was...stealing from the castle. I had to leave all my friends and my family." Fox said. "I'm really sad. I was happy there. Even as a thief."  
  
Shane smiled. "Don't worry umm...what's your name?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
Shane nodded. "Don't worry Fox. I left my home because I was a thief too. I know what it's like to leave your family. The difference is that you're so young. How old are you? Ten? Eleven even?"  
  
"I'm ten."  
  
Falco walked over to Fox and put his hand on his shoulder. "Well, perhaps there is someone who can help you. The princess of Zoness will be here soon and she'd be happy to help you."  
  
"Listen," Shane said. "You'll get over it and learn to make a life for yourself. There are times when you can start over, and its not too late. You still have a moment to start over and make something of yourself. It's too late for me though. You still have a chance."  
  
"Quiet!" Falco said. He heard something in the jungle. "She approaches. The princess is coming."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I wanted to end it there for now. Yeah, this was short. It was intended to be that way. It'll be a while before we return to Corneria. I have a plan for this fic. We won't learn what rule under Scales is like until later. Reason being is that it is too soon. So I'll let you know that Fox is the main focus for a while. Also, I decided on a Princess rather than having Falco a Prince because well, you know, I've already got ONE prince and that's enough for me. Besides, I want the other characters to have a role in the fic too. 


	8. Lovely Zoness

A/N: Time for Fox to meet the Princess of Zoness. Remember, for the moment our focus is Fox. Mainly Fox. Falco and Shane are there to help him out at least. There IS a point in the fic where we see what rule under Scales is like (and that's when we jump ten years into the future sometime). Like I said, it's too soon to say what rule under Scales is like now.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since the last disclaimer ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 8-Lovely Zoness  
  
"Stand up! Give respect to the Princess of Zoness when she comes." Falco said.  
  
"She won't care really, she's really nice. I think she can help you get back on your feet." Shane said. "Just be yourself."  
  
The Princess of Zoness walked up to them and she looked divine. A little young, probably about fifteen years old. "Falco! Shane!" She said and hugged them both. She always bought them food and this time she did the same. "You didn't tell me you'd have someone with you."  
  
"Sorry Katt. We just found him. We were wondering if you could help him out a little bit. Look at him, he's in rags pretty much." Shane said.  
  
Katt brought bread with her and gave a half a loaf to Shane, and the other half to Falco. She also had butter with her. Katt turned to face Fox after she gave Shane and Falco some bread. "You look terrible."  
  
Fox sighed. "I'm just sad right now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He was just exiled from his Kingdom so he's here." Shane said. He broke off a piece of bread and offered it to Fox. Fox declined the offer and sighed.  
  
"Why don't you come back to Zoness with me?" Katt asked. "I can get you some clothes, and you look like you haven't eaten in days. You need food, and I mean more than just this bread."  
  
Fox looked up at Katt and had a tear in his eye. He didn't know how long he'd been in the desert, but he was extremely hungry. "I don't think I want to."  
  
"Nonsense, come back with me." Katt said and pulled Fox along.  
  
"Don't worry, Shane snoops the kingdom a lot, if you feel uncomfortable you can always look for him." Falco said as Fox was being dragged off.  
  
***  
  
The town of Zoness was a lovely waterbed city. It was beautiful really. Lots of green grass grew on the buildings. The houses were made of stone and wood. The Kingdom of Zoness was obviously richer than Corneria. Fox had never seen such a beautiful sight. The trees were fresh and there was a small creek that flowed through the Kingdom. Water falls too.  
  
Katt led Fox to the Palace of Zoness. When the doors opened the guards didn't question where she was and they let her right in. "You don't have servants follow you around?" Fox asked.  
  
"Of course not! I have my own personal life outside the kingdom." Katt said. "When I was younger they'd follow me everywhere. That was when I was about your age though."  
  
They pressed towards the throne. "Mother, Father, I found him in the jungle. He hasn't eaten for days and he needs new clothes. Please, allow him to stay. It'll only be for a couple of days."  
  
The King and Queen of Zoness looked at each other. Then back at their daughter. "He's not as suspicious as that Shane character, but he does look terrible. Take him to the guests room and we'll send him some clothes." The King said.  
  
Katt nodded, but just before she could leave a messenger walked in, and that usually meant that Katt had to stay to hear the message.  
  
The messenger was a short pudgy hound and he didn't look too happy with his message. "Your majesty. It seems that the King of Corneria has been murdered, and so has the Prince. Now who are we to trade with?"  
  
The King's eyes went wide. "Who would want to kill James? Everyone in that kingdom seemed happy. More importantly, who would want to kill the prince?" No one outside of Corneria had ever seen Fox before, nor did they really know his name. They'd have to identify him by the crest.  
  
"Terrible news in deed." The Queen spoke. "Please, send Vixy our sorrow. When is the funeral?"  
  
"The new King ordered it today. Vixy sent me. It's too bad that you won't be able to attend."  
  
"Yes..." said King Monroe.  
  
"Lady, is there any message you wish for me to return?"  
  
Lady Monroe looked down at the messenger. "Nothing that I can think of. Give Vixy my sorrow and take her a bottle of wine."  
  
The messenger nodded and was gone. Katt then lead Fox to the guest's room.  
  
***  
  
'Everyone thinks I'm dead?' Fox thought to himself. 'Why?' Then he pieced it together. 'The only one who knows I killed my dad is Wolf. Maybe he told them I was dead or something.' He stopped thinking when Katt handed him some clothes about his size.  
  
"They might be a little big at first, but within time you'll grow into them." Katt said. "You might want to go change."  
  
Fox walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. His clothes were terrible! They were sweaty and bloody. Surprisingly enough, Katt didn't ask about the blood. Fox took that as a good sign. He completely spaced out as he took off his shirt to reveal the royal crest on his chest. He'd completely forgotten about that, and he was standing in the mirror.  
  
Katt noticed the crest right away. "Wait! I know that crest." She said. "It's the same crest that was on the message the messenger had. Every royal heir of Corneria has a crest on his or her chest. You, you're the Prince of Corneria. Why are you here?"  
  
Fox covered the chest quickly by putting on the red shirt and light white vest that Katt gave him. "I..." He had no idea what to say.  
  
"You weren't exiled were you?" Katt asked. "Judging by what your attire looks like, I'd say you ran away from home. Why did you run away?" She still never said anything about the blood on his other clothes.  
  
"I ran away because my dad was murdered." Fox replied. 'By me.' He could've added, but he didn't say that.  
  
"You're afraid the murderer is going to come after you next? That's okay, I know what its like to be the kit of a King and Queen. Keep your crest covered and don't tell anyone your real name."  
  
"But my name is Fox and--"  
  
"Listen to what I say." Katt cut him off. "From now on your name is Arland. You came here from the kingdom of Titania."  
  
"But why?" Fox asked.  
  
"Some furs actually do know that the Prince of Corneria is named Fox. Some went to your birth ceremony. You don't remember that, you were too young. If they find you here, especially judging by how your clothes looked, they'll think you ran away because you killed your father. No one is going to believe that you were exiled." Katt turned to walk out, "Do we have an understanding Arland?"  
  
Fox...or should I say "Arland" nodded. "Okay. From now on my name is Arland and I came from Titanica."  
  
"Not Titanica. T-I-T-A-N-I-A. Say it with me, Titania." Katt corrected him.  
  
"Titania." Fox repeated.  
  
"Now get dressed Arland. Dinner is shortly, and I want you to look your best. Remember, my parents think you're a slob, and I want to show I don't always bring back slobs." Katt said. "Now hurry up. You're a Prince; you're supposed to be very punctual. You'll understand when you're older."  
  
Fox didn't object. What choice did he have?  
  
***  
  
At the dinner Fox noticed that they ate differently than those in Corneria. Where as in Corneria all the Kings advisors, the Vice King, and all the Kings servants ate, in Zoness, only the King, Queen and Princess ate together. And whoever their "Guest of honor" was did not sit next to the King. There were no guests of honor. The table also only sat six furs. Fox sat down next to Katt.  
  
"So, young one. What is your name?"  
  
Fox looked at them remembering with Katt had said. "My name is Arland. I came from Titania."  
  
"Well what were you doing in the desert? Why were your clothes soaked in blood?"  
  
Fox looked uneasy, but didn't let it show. It was then Katt stepped up for him "He told me that he doesn't wish to talk about it. That's why he's so silent."  
  
Fox only nodded and gave a sad look.  
  
"Well, stay as long as you like Arland." Lady Monroe offered. "We have plenty of rooms and plenty of servants who can attend your every need."  
  
"So tell us about yourself Arland. You come from Titania. I've heard it's quite nice."  
  
Fox smiled. He could easily lie his way out of this one. "It's nice but it's unbearably hot there. It's like your baking in an oven." Fox said. He actually got a laugh out of the two.  
  
"So, why did you leave Titania?" The King asked.  
  
Fox hadn't been prepared for that. "Well, my family is very poor you see. So I decided that I wanted to help my family. I was on my way to Corneria to ask the King for food but then I passed out in the desert. When I woke up I was in the jungle."  
  
"What a sad story. We could possibly help you." The Queen offered.  
  
"That's okay. I can do it on my own." Fox replied quickly.  
  
"But we insists." said the King and ordered a messenger into the dinner hall. "Send a basket of bread and meat to the parents of Arland." He said and the messenger nodded.  
  
'EEP!' Fox thought. At least if there really WAS an Arland in Titania then they'd be a lucky family.  
  
"Well, it's a long way to Titania. You may want to stay here to recuperate for a while. Don't worry; Katt can take care of you. You can sleep in her room."  
  
Katt looked up at her mom and smiled. "What if he's for years to come?"  
  
"Then he can sleep in your room until he's thirteen. I don't want a cox running around the kingdom and freaking furs out." A "cox" was a cat/fox hybrid. Their species were VERY rare and you mostly found them in Macbeth and Earth.  
  
It wasn't too long before dinner was over and so Fox and Katt went back to her room.  
  
***  
  
Once in the room, Katt closed the door. "Okay, all the servants and royalties are going to bed now. You can use your real name."  
  
"Okay." Fox nodded. Then he sat down on the floor. "So I guess I sleep here tonight?"  
  
Katt looked at Fox and gave him a look. "Of course not!" She went to her closet and pulled out a sleeping bag. "I'll sleep on the floor and you can have my bed. Its fair that way. You're a guest here, so I must treat you like one."  
  
Fox actually managed a smile. "Could you tell me a story before the nights done?"  
  
Katt looked at Fox. The young vulpine had just come to rest on the bed. "And could you tuck me in?"  
  
Katt smiled. She remembered the days when she asked her mom to do stuff like that. She walked up to the side of the bed and pulled the covers over Fox. Nice and snug was how she did it. The problem was that Katt wasn't good at telling stories. But how could she say no to such a sweet fox? "Your mom used to tell you stories?"  
  
"Yes, all the time."  
  
"You probably miss your mom...well. I guess I could tell you a story." Katt said.  
  
Fox snuggled in, ready to listen. Katt gave a small, yet soft, sigh. "Once upon a time there was a fox with two tails. This fox walked around on all fours, unlike us today." She said. "This fox was a beautiful fox. But in his day, humans ruled him. We were not referred to as 'furs' but as 'animals'. One day, this fox studied the humans and soon learned their language. Then he learned to walk on two legs on his own. This amazed the humans. This fox started a school, where humans could take their pets to learn how to speak, and learn how to walk on two legs. He then taught them how to use their paws as hands."  
  
"However, there were some humans who didn't like this. Some thought that this fox was a Great Fox. This is how he earned his name. Because there were humans who didn't like what he was doing, Great Fox took the furs and formed a Kingdom called Corneria. Some furs didn't like being isolated, so Great Fox let them go. That was when the Kingdoms of Zoness, Titania, and Katina were formed. Some humans helped furs form their independence. The Kingdom that humans and furs worked together to form was Macbeth. Some humans still didn't like that, and that was the very first war that the world had ever seen. In the end, the Great Fox gave his life to save all of anthro kind. That's why when we send our prayers and our thanks, they go to Great Fox." Katt said. She looked at Fox who was nearly asleep.  
  
Fox yawned and said softly, "My mom used to tell me that same story."  
  
Katt had no idea of that. "I'm sorry...you probably--"  
  
"It's my favorite story." Fox said. "You remind me of my mom."  
  
Katt smiled and kissed Fox on the forehead. "Goodnight Fox."  
  
Fox yawned and replied. "Goodnight...mom."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: This is one of my favorite chapters. The small story I told is entire mine and if it relates to anyone else's or any relation to any religion it is entirely coincidental. Anyway, I thought it would be more interesting that since this is basically Fox's new home it would be better if he called Katt "Mom". 


	9. Too Far From Home, Too Scared to Go Back

A/N: Let's take a moment away from Fox and focus a bit on the other characters for a moment. I think you should all see how Vixy is doing as well. Remember it hasn't been a decade yet and it isn't time for Krystal to leave yet. But I want to focus on not just Fox, but the other characters as well in this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my made up characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 9-Too Far From Home, Too Scared to go Back  
  
Things in Corneria had been fine. Scales had indeed been living up to his promise so far. However, he'd already exiled furs for doubting him, and the sharp claw were slowly reproducing now. Instead of 100, there were near 150 now.  
  
"Maybe the platinum vixen isn't 100% correct." Wolf said to himself in the room that once belonged to Fox. "After all, she is but a peasant. But a fortune teller nonetheless it seems." Wolf was just getting used to the fact that he actually knew the vixen's name, Mia. He'd seen her around a lot, but until that day when he was crowned Vice King, he never knew her name.  
  
Wolf sat down on the bed that was now clean of blood. "It has been three weeks since he fled, and I'm supposed to wait a decade before I leave for Zoness?" He didn't know if Fox headed off in that direction, but he certainly hoped so. Zoness was the closest Kingdom.  
  
He sat down on the bed and watched the clock. "Ten years seems like such a long time."  
  
"It's not as long as you think." Mia walked in on Wolf.  
  
"Scales let you in?" Wolf asked. "How? He never lets anyone in."  
  
"Vixy let me in, and Scales wouldn't object the Queen in her state of mind." Mia replied. "I came to see how you were doing. Are you still feeling guilty for killing the guards and helping Scales with his plan?"  
  
"What good does it do to have power if you're miserable with it?" Wolf replied. "The death of the King is a heavy burden to carry, and I didn't even do the murder! Look at my paws, they are stained with the blood of the guards, and the conscience of the King." Wolf said and showed his paw. It wasn't really covered in blood, but Mia knew what he meant.  
  
"Relax Wolf, your intentions were wrong, but your purpose was different from Scales. You were homeless I understand. All Scales wants is the sharp claw back in the kingdom, and the power which he could never possess unless he had done the deed."  
  
Wolf lie back on the bed and tried not to think. "Please Mia, I beg of you. Uncrown me now! I don't deserve this!"  
  
"Relax, and within time you WILL deserve that crown."  
  
"Ten years is a long time to carry a false title. What if I break before then?"  
  
"You won't break if you stand strong and hold your ground. You won't like what Scales is going to do, and it will start soon. Trust me Wolf, you won't leave because I told you to, you'll leave because you WANT to." She said.  
  
Wolf turned his attention to the platinum vixen. "What do you mean because I'll 'want' to?"  
  
"Scales doesn't give a damn about the furs in this kingdom. He only keeps it looking good for the sharp claw. Once there are enough sharp claw he'll set out to conquer other Kingdoms! He'll leave Corneria in shambles, and he'll build an army so powerful. And you know what else? Because no one is going to want another war, they'll all recoil in fear and let him take their land without a fight! If that were to happen, there WILL be another war! But he'll need LOTS and LOTS of sharp claw to do this, and therefore he's going to wait. I'm predicting ten years time. Trust me, when he feels he has a large enough army, you'll WANT to seek help. I'm leaving it all up to you." She stood up and looked at Wolf.  
  
"What about Fox? When will he come back?"  
  
"Many have already given up on Fox. But I hope that he will come back. I cannot see where he is now. But take word of this too, Krystal WILL find Fox. It'll take a while, but she'll be successful. She doesn't know this though, and she refuses to believe me."  
  
Wolf only looked at Mia and huffed. "How can you be so sure? What if Fox is already dead? He's only ten years old! There's no way that a kit like him could survive."  
  
"With the Arwing by his side, he will." Mia said and left the lupine by his lonesome.  
  
***  
  
A servant came to Scales with new details on Vixy's condition. "Your majesty, she has grown worse, and she refuses to eat. She also speaks very little now."  
  
Scales, even though he did kill the king, still had a tiny bit of sympathy left for the vixen. "Tell me no more. I'll make her eat. She'll hold strong. One day she'll stop grieving. Until then, keep her in the most comfortable care, and leave her some soup by her bed everyday. She'll soon eat. She's a strong woman."  
  
The servant bowed his head and left.  
  
Scales sat at the throne and smiled. Soon he'd have the palace over run with sharp claw. Then there would be no need for these foxes and wolves. No need for raccoons and bears, and any other furry in the kingdom.  
  
***  
  
Mia walked in on Vixy. Vixy didn't look that bad, though she'd eaten a lot less. She didn't appear to have lost any weight, so somehow she had been eating.  
  
"Mia, come here." Vixy asked in a low voice.  
  
The room was dark and gloomy. The curtains, and her bed spreading were black. She even wore black herself. This was what it was like for Vixy to be a widow. "Please Mia, I want someone to hear me out."  
  
Mia walked up to the side of Vixy's bed holding her staff and wearing a white robe. "Yes, your highness?"  
  
Vixy looked up at Mia and noticed a different glimmer in the eyes of the platinum vixen. "I don't want ANYMORE bloodshed. The furs of Corneria seem happy for the moment. Let Scales do his job, and don't interfere."  
  
"I can't do that." Mia shook her head. "Scales may be doing fine now, but one day, rule will get worse and worse."  
  
Vixy took Mia's paw in hers and squeezed it. "Then let him take me! A life without James is a life that isn't worth living. I can't sleep at night, and knowing that my son is dead too..." She paused for a moment. "I wish I hadn't awakened that morning. Had I known I would never see my son or husband again, I would've stayed in bed and died."  
  
"Don't talk like that Queen."  
  
"I am no longer Queen." Vixy said.  
  
"You ARE Queen. Please stand strong Vixy. I promise you that you'll get better."  
  
"When does the suffering end Mia? As soon as things seem to be looking up, they look down. Tell me, when does the suffering end?"  
  
"I promise the suffering will end soon. But I want you to stay alive Vixy. You MUST stay alive. I can't do this on my own. You give those in Corneria the strength to live. You give them the motivation to move on."  
  
Vixy only squeezed tighter. "Yes..." she said. "I'll keep holding on for as long as I can. Until then, will you come to visit me everyday? You're the one who keeps me strong. I wouldn't ask of this if it wasn't true."  
  
Mia nodded. "I'll stay for as long as you need me to."  
  
***  
  
It was a beautiful necklace with a ruby pendant. "Where did he get this?" Katt looked at the necklace that Fox had with him. It was the same necklace that Mia had given him for his birthday. "I wish I had one just like it."  
  
Fox woke up not too long after Katt had mentioned the words. "Good morning mom." Fox said as he opened his eyes and saw Katt holding his necklace. "Why are you holding my necklace?"  
  
Katt looked up at Fox and smiled. "Good morning...son. I couldn't help but notice your necklace here. It's beautiful."  
  
Fox looked around. "You can have it."  
  
Katt looked at him and blinked. "But--"  
  
"Take it. My dad always told me that giving someone a gift is the best way to thank them."  
  
Katt smiled. "I can't take this Fox. Please understand that I can't take it from you. I want you to keep it." She said and placed it in his paw and clasped it shut. 'He's so cute and innocent' Katt thought. 'If only he were older.'  
  
"Now come, Arland. It's time for breakfast."  
  
"Yes mother." Fox said and hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed.  
  
Katt noticed him, and couldn't help but think. 'Mother? Me? I couldn't even take care of a flower. How am I supposed to watch after him?' She soon smiled and realized that it was true. She was the only 'Mother' that Fox really had now. He had to leave everything behind.  
  
Fox was finally ready for breakfast. "Okay, I'm ready."  
  
Katt smiled and extended her paw. Fox took it in hers and they walked down to breakfast, as if they were mother and son.  
  
***  
  
"Poor kid." Falco said and had a seat next to the lake. "I still feel sorry for him. I wonder when Katt will come by today."  
  
"Probably the same time she does everyday." Shane replied and scooped up some water in his paw and splashed it on his face. The bags under his eyes revealed that he didn't sleep too well anymore. "Don't worry about Fox. As long as he sticks with Katt in the palace, he'll be fine."  
  
"Speaking of which, when Katt took you in about a year ago, how was it?"  
  
"She was very nice and all but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Her parents absolutely HATED me. So I left and came back to be with you. Her mother took one look at me and said," he then imitated a proper feminine voice, "'Katt, where do you find such ugly and heartless creatures.'"  
  
"That must have been bad."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I liked Katt and all. But she's still a little young for me. I was seventeen when she took me in remember? Her parents were probably thinking something else. I never had any of THOSE intentions, I swear."  
  
"Don't worry about it Shane." Falco said. "Not everyone you meet is going to like you. After all, you did look pretty bad when Katt took you in."  
  
"But they probably gave more respect to Fox. I mean, come on, he's a kit. No one can turn down a hungry looking kit in rags." Shane said. "They didn't like me because I was older, a lot less attractive, and I didn't look hungry."  
  
"Well complaining isn't going to do much."  
  
Shane sighed. "You're right. I should probably just forget it now." He shook his head rapidly from side to side, drying his face. When he was done the fur on his cheeks puffed out.  
  
Falco looked at him and laughed. "Well, I'm pretty sure we'll see Fox again." Falco said in between laughs. "He'll like you a lot, I can tell."  
  
Shane brushed his fur down with his paw, "Yeah, I'm sure he will."  
  
***  
  
Mia continued to visit Vixy everyday. Each day Vixy was starting to look worse and worse. Yet she still held on. "You're a strong vixen." Mia said as she walked in.  
  
"Yes, well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"I believe that there IS hope. Scales is doing a nice job, but if what you speak of is true, then I must hold on to give Corneria the strength they need to stand tall."  
  
"It's working all too well." Mia sat down in a chair.  
  
"Your highness?" Wolf walked in the door.  
  
"Out!" Vixy shouted and pointed.  
  
"Let him stay, he has words that he must speak of." Mia said, calming Vixy down.  
  
"I want you to listen your highness." Wolf said. "I accompanied Scales in the murder of your husband, but not in the ACTUAL murder." He started. "You probably were wondering who killed the guards, and that was me. Scales promised me that if I helped him, he'd make me Vice King, in which he did." Wolf paused for a moment. "But that isn't what I came to confess to you."  
  
"What did you come to confess then? That you work for the tyrant of hell? James may have forgiven you for eating Pigma, but I'm not. And I don't forgive you for being an accomplice of Scales!" Vixy said.  
  
"Vixy," Wolf said. "Please, hear me out." Wolf pleaded. "Your son is ALIVE and OUT there somewhere."  
  
Vixy looked into Wolf's one eye and thought for a moment. "You're lying!" She snapped. "You only want me to think that. What is Scales up to? He thinks he can buy me over by sending YOU in here to comfort me?"  
  
"It's true." Wolf said. "You didn't notice the rope in the room? I didn't cut it or anything, he went down the side of the palace and escaped to the west."  
  
Vixy looked at Wolf, and then at Mia. Mia's eyes revealed that Wolf was indeed telling the truth. Then she remembered there was a rope in the room. She calmed down a little bit.  
  
"I let him go because I knew that if Scales got to him before I did, then you really would've lost your son."  
  
"So Fox is alive?" Vixy asked.  
  
Wolf nodded. "Please Vixy, stay strong for Fox. Stay strong for as long as you can, because I can't do this on my own."  
  
"I will stay strong!" Vixy said. "Until the day I see my son again!"  
  
Mia nodded and once more took her paw, "If James could see you now, he'd be proud."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: OK, I thought I'd end it there for. The next chapter is when some things start to pick up a little. I don't really have much to say on this one so please R+R and try not to flame me. Yes I know, this sounds A LOT like the Lion King (I made it that way) so for those asking, yes that was my inspiration, just like my last fic was inspired by a Disney movie (its my writing style mostly). Anyway R+R and try not to flame. 


	10. The Sands of Time

A/N: Again, the main focus is on Fox, and it will continue to be this way. No, Falco and Shane won't find out anytime soon that Fox is a Prince. But let's have Katt and Fox take a visit to them shall we? Also, in the middle of the chapter will be the huge jump ten years into the future. But it comes a long way down the road in this chapter, as there are still things that must be done. Why did I pick ten years? Well, I wanted Fox to be older for the conclusion (I'm not going for Peter Pan here). Anyway, enough of my babble and lets move on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my made up characters in any way is entirely coincidental, but if you would like to use my characters then you can ask and chances are I might say yes. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10-The Sands of Time  
  
It has been at least three months now, and Mia continued to see Vixy everyday, and there were times when she even walked now, and other times when she didn't walk. She seemed stronger and at the same time weaker. It was an everlasting battle, but she kept saying, "I'll hold on until I can see Fox again."  
  
It had been three months, and rule under Scales hadn't been that bad so far. Wolf was slowly beginning to doubt what Mia had said. This was one of Wolf's major flaws, his impatience. "Are you sure that Scales is going to send Corneria to hell?"  
  
"Have patience." Mia replied holding Vixy's hand the way she had before. "In ten years, you'll see just how bad things will get."  
  
Just then a servant walked in. A short little sharp claw in red and white cloth. He bowed saying, "The King invites you to a feast tonight." Wolf nodded his head and the servant was gone.  
  
"He doesn't seem to be doing so bad." Wolf said.  
  
Mia frowned. "He will be."  
  
"Perhaps you're right. After all, if he isn't eating or sitting at the throne, he spends time in his room doing who-knows-what. Worse, he keeps his door locked and sends away anyone who tries to bother him."  
  
"He's planning." Mia said. "He's already begun to plan it all out." The sharp claw may have been reproducing slower and the birthrate had gone down, but so far Scales got enough to get rid of all the furry servants, and appoint sharp claw. Were they part of his plan too?  
  
"How many troops do you think he'll need?" Wolf asked, trying not to startle Vixy.  
  
"I would estimate about ten-thousand." Mia replied.  
  
"Ten-thousand? In ten years? There are barely two hundred now! And with birthrates decreasing even more, you think that there will be ten thousand in ten years?"  
  
"Who said the birthrate would remain low?" Mia retorted. "Have patience Wolf. Do the best you can to help keep Corneria on their feet. I'm begging this of you."  
  
Wolf only nodded. "We feast within the hour. Are you coming Queen?"  
  
Vixy looked to Wolf and shook her head. "I do not wish to eat with the likes of a murderer and a coward."  
  
"Shall I bring you something then? If you want to stay strong, you'll need to eat more." Wolf said.  
  
"Bring me back whatever you like and I'll eat it here." Vixy answered and waved Wolf off. "But the feast will probably begin shortly, and Scales is strict on time. It's best to be early. Mia will stay here with me."  
  
Wolf had no objections and he turned his back to the two. "I guess I should have some patience. But so far it doesn't look as though Scales is going to mess up soon."  
  
Mia looked to Wolf. "It's all part of his plan."  
  
***  
  
In the Jungle of Zoness, Katt and Fox were on their daily visit to Shane and Falco. Fox had grown accustomed to the two within the time they all spent together. But whenever trouble came brewing, he always stayed with his "mom" and refused to leave her side.  
  
"Hey, can I be the dad?" Falco asked as they sat around the lake, eating the food that Katt had brought with her. Bread and cheese this time. There was also garlic bread with butter and apple butter. Toasted bread too.  
  
Katt looked to Falco and smiled. Then she laughed. "Well, that's up to Fox to decide." She giggled.  
  
Fox looked at Falco and then at Shane. The mention of 'dad' made him a little uneasy. Then he thought about what Shane had told him. 'Whatever it is you'll forget about it someday and move on.' Was now the time to forget? So soon? Even Fox could have a little fun. He was actually enjoying his new home.  
  
"I want him to be my dad." Fox said as he pointed to Shane.  
  
Shane looked up and chuckled a bit. Falco had a grin on his face. "I guess that means I'm the uncle in the family?"  
  
Katt smiled. "I guess so."  
  
"So how are things anyway? Are your mother and father still grieving that you took me home with you that one time?" Shane asked. He was actually serious about it and it was understandable considering Katt's parents never let her forget it. What was worse, Shane didn't do anything to offend them.  
  
"They still remind me everyday. They really like this little one though." She said and put a finger on Fox's nose. "He's very manner able. Not that you weren't Shane, but I think my parents are a sucker for kits."  
  
"Everyone is a sucker for kits these days." Shane said. "I guess there was no room for a teenage kit though?"  
  
"Stop thinking about it. You said its best to forget; yet every time Katt comes to visit us you bring it up. Let's talk about something else."  
  
"I want to know more about Macbeth." Fox spoke up.  
  
"Macbeth?" Shane said. "There isn't much more to say."  
  
"Do you ever plan on going back? I meant to ask you that." Katt said as she started brushing Fox's hair.  
  
Shane took another bite out of his bread. "I don't plan on going back to Macbeth. I don't want to go back to that life. I don't know what else to do anymore. All I know is how to steal. I want to make something of myself besides a thief. Going back to Macbeth would do me no such honor. As long as he still rules anyway."  
  
Fox got up and sat in Katt's lap. Katt looked down at him and then brushed his hair once more. "Why don't you live in Zoness? Rather than steal, why don't you try and find a job in the market place?"  
  
"They're all about nothing but money. I would get employment, but they don't pay enough. They only care about getting money in their own pocket. I'd like to come back with you, Katt, but seeing as how your parents are..."  
  
Falco butted in. "Don't go there Shane!" He said wagging a finger.  
  
Fox laughed. "Tell me some stories about YOU Falco. How did you get here?" Fox asked, more like demanded.  
  
"Me? What is there to tell?" Falco tried to think. "Well, there isn't much to my story at all. I was born in Zoness, BEFORE Katt might I add. I've lived near Zoness all my life. My parents were pretty wealthy at one point. We had all the money we ever needed. But because of this greedy wolf pack, it was all gone in an instant. We were robbed, and never recovered a financial status. Because of that, my mom and dad went into a deep sleep, and haven't awakened ever since." Falco said, trying not to use the words 'they died'. To Fox those words might've sounded scary.  
  
"Wolf pack?" Fox asked.  
  
"They were thieves. Stole from the rich and kept to themselves. So I left." Falco said. "I started going on journeys though the desert. I always wanted to explore. I wanted to go to Macbeth, but it was too far. Then I found Shane and realized that I DON'T want to go to Macbeth." Falco sighed. "But finding Shane was a blessing. He's like a brother to me."  
  
Katt smiled. She'd heard Falco tell that story so many times. She whispered in Fox's ear, "That won't be the last time you hear that story."  
  
"What was that?" Falco said and splashed Katt with some water, which also splashed Fox. Katt shrieked a little and Fox laughed.  
  
Katt splashed Falco back. "Come on Fox, help me out." Katt said. Fox in his laughs helped Katt splash Falco.  
  
Shane backed away slowly as if no one would notice him. Falco stood up and grabbed Shane, "Oh no you don't." Falco shouted and as he grabbed Shane he fell into the lake bringing Shane with him. This splashed all the bread as well as Katt and Fox.  
  
Fox shook himself clean, but was somewhat useless considering that he jumped into the lake with them. "Come on mom."  
  
"No, I don't jump in lakes. Splashing is one thing, soaking his another." She said holding her paws up as she came to a stance. She started to back away but Shane grabbed her by the legs and pulled her in. Again, Katt shrieked. Shane, Fox and Falco laughed.  
  
Now soaked, Katt frowned. Then she looked at Shane and pushed him down under the water. It wasn't long before Shane surfaced. "See? The Water's fine." He told Katt.  
  
"Cats and water don't always mix." Katt said, but found it easy to relax.  
  
Shane started to float on his back. "That's it, just relax." Shane told himself. A young Fox McCloud climbing on his chest startled him. Gosh, he was small, even for a ten year old. Shane continued to float, even with McCloud on his chest.  
  
"Hi." Fox chimed. He was starting to have more fun it seemed.  
  
Shane reached up and gave him a pat on the head. At that, Fox frowned. He liked his hair being brushed, but he didn't like pets. When Shane saw Fox frown he couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Katt climbed out of the water and shook herself clean. "Look at the food! That's the last time I bring you guys bread and cheese."  
  
"Oh, come on Katt. Have some fun. Fox is having plenty." Shane said.  
  
"It's almost time for me to go. My parents said they didn't want me out for very long today."  
  
"Can Fox stay with us?" Falco asked.  
  
"I don't know. My parents will be asking where I left him. Then they'd give me a lecture about responsibility and such."  
  
"Tell him he's with some friends of yours." Falco suggested.  
  
"They'll want to know which friends." Katt replied. "I'll think of something, he can stay with you guys for now." Katt looked at the sun. "I've got to get going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Fox."  
  
***  
  
As soon as Katt was back at home, it was just as she said; her parents asked her where Arland was. "I left him in the care of some good friends." Katt told them. It wasn't the best but at least it was the truth.  
  
"I've noticed that he calls you mom." King Monroe said. "What kind of 'mom' would abandon her child?"  
  
"I didn't 'abandon' him. I left him in the care of some good friends of mine."  
  
"Well, as long as he isn't with that Shane character, he should be fine." Lady Monroe said. "I don't care what you say, that Shane is a thief and a liar. He would be a bad influence on Arland."  
  
Katt rolled her eyes. "I left him with Falco. You remember Falco right?"  
  
King Monroe stood from his throne. "Well, Falco isn't a bad choice. But as his 'mother' you should be with him at all times at this young age."  
  
"Let him be a kid dad. He'll be fine in with Falco. I'll go to pick him up tomorrow." It was clear that Katt's father didn't like Falco that much either. At that moment, Katt's father dismissed her.  
  
***Later in that night  
  
Fox, Shane and Falco were resting on the grass near the jungle. The clearing was nice and they watched the moon glow. The interesting thing about Zoness was that there were two moons in sight. One moon would change colors while the other one was just a normal moon.  
  
They sat looking at the two moons and the stars. "What do you suppose makes that moon change colors?" Shane asked Falco.  
  
"It looks like a rainbow sometimes, with how it glows. I guess its just one of those things we'll never know." Falco said.  
  
"I said what do you 'suppose' not a direct 'what makes it glow like that.'" Shane joked.  
  
"I don't know." Falco said and pointed to a lone star. "That's like asking, what makes that star red."  
  
Fox looked up at that. "That's my star." Fox said. "My dad told me that it was my star." It made Fox think of James before he died.  
  
"Then I'd hold on to that star." Shane spoke up. "It's a unique star. Just as unique as you."  
  
"I'll never forget that star." Fox said. "My dad told me that if you look at the stars you could see pictures."  
  
"Oh you can." Shane said. "Look at that set of stars right there. See that constellation right there?" He said pointing to a series of seven stars. "That's the big dipper."  
  
"You can make any picture you want as long you have about three stars I'd think." Falco said. "It's like looking at the clouds. Use your imagination and you can see most anything."  
  
When Fox looked at the stars, the only thing he saw was his dad staring down at him. 'So with these three: Falco, Katt, and Shane this is my new home?' Fox thought. 'I'll never see my real mom again...' He thought about what Shane said. 'I should try and forget about it. It is in the past after all...' Fox thought, and decided that was the best thing. From this moment on, Fox thought as little of his father as possible. Too bad that it probably wasn't going to work.  
  
***10 Years later...  
  
Over nine thousand sharp claw infested Corneria now, and Wolf was starting to think that perhaps Mia was right. Vixy's condition was also growing worse, and the past ten years had been really hard on her. She was starting to think that Fox was never coming back.  
  
"You said that he'd come back some day." Vixy said to Mia as she rested in her bed. "I'm doing my best to stay strong, but I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Vixy told Mia. "Corneria is slowly dying Mia, and you say that I keep everyone strong?"  
  
Mia held Vixy's paw in the most sincere way she could. "Just hold on a little longer, and Fox will be back." Mia promised. "You just need to stay strong."  
  
Wolf walked in, now thirty-two. "When is it time? When does he return?" Wolf asked. "And when do I ride out to Zoness?"  
  
"When you ride is your choice." Mia said.  
  
Amazingly enough, Mia was right about most everything that happened. There were more than nine thousand sharp claw in the kingdom; many furs had died of starvation and Scales kept all the food to him. He didn't feed the kingdom, and he let them starve to death. The price for bread and meat had skyrocketed. Not only that, but Scales left many furs in poverty, and let the sharp claw take their homes away. Life under Scales was hell.  
  
Wolf really DID want to ride out. Just as Mia said he would. To Zoness he'd probably go. "How much longer do we suffer?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Until Fox returns." Mia replied. "But I have no prediction of when that will be."  
  
***  
  
Her home had been burned on the inside, and the sharp claw killed her mother and father. There was nothing left for her now. An orphan she became at about sixteen years of age. She had to fend for herself, and was amazed by her survival.  
  
"By the entrance is where he told me to meet him." She whispered under her breath as she ran through Corneria. The blue vixen didn't know how much more of Scales she could take. "I've got to go and find help."  
  
Peppy was standing near the gate, where a red-eye lies dead. "This wasn't so tough. But I'm pretty sure there are more red-eye. Are you sure you want to leave?" Peppy asked. "It's a long road."  
  
"Where's the nearest Kingdom?" Krystal asked. "Maybe I can persuade them to help us."  
  
"That would be Zoness to the west. Good luck Krystal."  
  
Krystal pulled out a staff, one her father gave her. "I'll come back, I promise." Krystal gave Peppy a hug, holding on to her staff. "This will be my guide. If I come into trouble, I have this keepsake from my father."  
  
"Hurry back. Tell them that Corneria is dying. I want to see you come back with at least ONE person to help us." Peppy ordered. "I'm not joking either, we need all we can use."  
  
Krystal hugged Peppy one last time. "Good-bye." She said and was gone as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
***  
  
Mia held onto Vixy's paw tightly. "Stay strong... Please Vixy... Stay strong."  
  
Vixy closed her eyes and quickly opened them. A tear ran down her face. "James...is dead. Fox...is dead too isn't he? You told me Fox was alive to keep me living. I thank you for that Mia. But it's no use. Fox is just as dead as James is. I have no family left now. No son, no daughter. No one to grant me grandkids. I've no family left Mia, and I think its time I join James."  
  
"No! Vixy no! Don't give up now! Corneria needs you, FOX needs you." Wolf shouted.  
  
Vixy's breathing became softer. "I can't take this hell anymore. I've held on for ten years under Scales rule. It's only gotten worse." It had gotten worse. Vixy ate less, and for the past two years she'd been bedridden. She'd grown weaker and lost a lot of weight.  
  
Vixy gave Mia's paw one last squeeze, and then went into a deep slumber. This time, she would wake up.  
  
A tear welled up in Wolf's eye. "I could've stopped this." He said.  
  
"But you didn't..." Mia snapped calmly. She had a tear in her eye as well.  
  
"What do we do now?" Wolf asked.  
  
"Do you know what day it is?" Mia asked Wolf. Wolf shook his head. "This is the same day that James McCloud was murdered ten years ago. Vixy's suffering is done; Krystal is gone to find help too. It is time to overthrow the King, and bring Corneria back to a state of peace."  
  
"Then I must go." Wolf stated. "I must go to Zoness. I NEED to go to Zoness. If I'm lucky, perhaps they can raise an army to overthrow Scales."  
  
"Good luck. But please, won't you stay for the funeral?"  
  
"I will. But after the funeral, I'm going to Zoness." Wolf stated in a serious tone. He then removed his crown from atop his head and handed it to Mia. "Get rid of it! I don't want to see it again, until it's on an honorable fur."  
  
Mia gave Vixy's paw one last squeeze. "I'll not let the death of the King and Queen be in vain. Scales must die." ________________________________________________________________________ A/N: Sorry that after the ten-year jump, I didn't discuss Fox, it probably would've been better to do that. Anyway, please R+R 


	11. Perhaps a Prince Indeed

A/N: OK, this chapter will be a major focus on Fox and his small gang, only ten years in the future. Now that Vixy is dead, and Fox doesn't know, things may change. Also, again, Fox we assume has forgotten about his father's death. Or has he?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11-Perhaps a Prince Indeed  
  
It had been ten years, and Fox was still living it up at the palace in Zoness. He hadn't grown out of calling Katt "mom" and he was still in that little world he was in ten years ago. He'd also gotten used to Katt's parents referring to him as "Arland" as well. He'd grown accustomed to Zoness, and declared it his new "official" home.  
  
Fox was in the courtyard of the palace, taking a little walk. It would be time for him to visit Shane and Falco soon. Katt was probably going to be Queen soon, and she grew to like Fox much more than just a friend or a son. She grew to love him, and when she became Queen, she wanted Fox to be her King. Fox wasn't so sure however. It didn't feel right to him. Katt was too good of a friend, and should he become Katt's husband, it would probably screw up the perfect friendship they had.  
  
Fox was older and wiser now. He also went out to visit Shane and Falco without the aid of Katt. Things had changed over the ten years. Fox suddenly got a bad vibe, and had a strange feeling that furs were suffering. He shunned the thought and looked at the position of the sun. It was noon and that meant that it was time for him to go and see Falco and Shane.  
  
Fox walked back into the Palace and saw Katt exit her father's chambers. "How does the King do?" Fox asked. He had learned to be a little more formal, and knew how to better respect Katt's father.  
  
"He doesn't look so good. The doctor says he has influenza." Katt said. "There seems to be no cure for it, and within time he'll die."  
  
"I'm sure that your father will survive." Fox said. "He's a good man, and he'll stay strong."  
  
Katt went up and hugged Fox. She knew that Fox knew what it was like to lose someone so close...so dear to you. After all, Fox had to leave everything behind him when he left for Zoness.  
  
When the hug broke, Fox went to his room. Ever since Fox was thirteen, he had a room adjacent to Katt, rather than sharing a room. When Fox approached the dresser he stopped and had a quick thought. 'Something bad has happened.' He thought to himself but quickly dismissed it. 'It's not my problem.'  
  
He opened a drawer and took out the Arwing dagger that he'd had since he was ten years old. It still had its nice golden blade and the ruby, sapphire and emerald were still in tact. The dagger still looked brand- new. It was also better that all the blood had gone. Fox found it better to keep the dagger with him at all times. Should Shane or Falco get into trouble, Fox could rescue them.  
  
He unsheathed the six-inch long blade and took a moment to admire it. He admired the dagger everyday of his life.  
  
"Everyday I find you here, looking at that dagger as if you'd never seen it before." Katt commented from behind. "Are you ever going back to Corneria?" Fox had grown accustomed to Katt asking that question everyday. Since the day Fox turned eighteen, Katt asked him everyday. It wasn't that he was overstaying his welcome; it was that Katt felt that he should be on the throne. Regardless of how much she wanted Fox to be her King.  
  
"You ask me that question everyday, and everyday I give you the same answer. The day when someone gives me a good reason to go back, I'll go."  
  
Katt never mentioned James to Fox. She thought that doing so would bring back terrible memories. But it seemed to her that Fox had forgotten about him. To Katt, that was sad. "Someday you'll go back Fox, when you do, I'll be going with you."  
  
"What about being Queen here in Zoness?" Fox asked, obviously getting the wrong idea.  
  
"I want to see Corneria for myself. I mean, who's in charge there anyway? The Queen can't possibly do everything herself!"  
  
"My mom will be fine." Fox assured Katt. "She's a strong woman and I have no doubts that she has kept the kingdom in find condition."  
  
Katt walked up to Fox and looked him deep in the eyes. "I've heard you in the night though." She confronted him. "You've been having nightmares. You really think something has happened to your mother. You think something worse has happened to Corneria. You scream everyday in your sleep 'Mother!' and then you stop."  
  
It was true, Fox had been having nightmares. "I try not to think about it as much."  
  
"Which is why you MUST go back to Corneria. You should really check up on your mom. You've been having these nightmares for almost a year now. Don't you think it's time you go back? If these nightmares are getting to you then you should go back and see what is happening in what is rightfully yours."  
  
It wasn't the first time Katt had said that and every time she did, Fox thought more and more about going back. But he just couldn't face the fear of his father's death anymore. But he hadn't seen any of his friends in a long time. He began to wonder what became of Krystal and Slippy. Perhaps he SHOULD go back. Then he once more decided against it, "I'll go back when someone gives me a good reason too."  
  
"Aren't your nightmares reason enough?" Katt retorted.  
  
"No, I mean a REAL reason. A dream isn't always true."  
  
"But they say dreams tell the future." Katt sighed. "I think it would be best if at some point in time you did go back and check up on your mom."  
  
"In time." Fox replied. "Let's go see Falco and Shane now."  
  
***  
  
Shane was busy picking bananas off the trees in Zoness. Some were rotten and he tossed those away. He wanted only the best for Falco, Fox, Katt and him. Bananas were the only thing that grew on trees besides grapefruit and the occasional coconut, but they were rare.  
  
Shane had crawled up the side of the tree and has a basket in tow. He grabbed a few bananas and whatever coconuts he could find before he slid down the tree and got to the ground. He moved onto the next tree and noticed some nice fresh bananas at the top. It always reminded Shane about how the food in Macbeth was never any good. He loved the natural stuff so much more than what was in the market. Sure it was natural, but they let it rot!  
  
When Shane got to the top of this tree he noticed Falco was at the lake with...a vixen? "Someone else passed out in the desert?" Shane said aloud. It was then he decided that he probably had enough bananas and grapefruit. He quickly slid down the tree and scampered over to the lake.  
  
***  
  
Falco splashed a bit of water on the vixen but she was out cold. Shane soon walked up behind him with a basket full of whatever fruit he found. "It looks as if she hasn't had a bite to eat in days. Look at her, no wonder she passed out in the desert."  
  
Falco noticed that he probably wasn't going to awaken her anytime soon, but at least she was breathing ok. Her stomach growled a bit and that was a sign that perhaps she really hadn't eaten in a while. "Where do you suppose she came from?" Shane ask setting the basket down.  
  
"I'm not too sure, that's why we ask her when she wakes up." Falco answered. "She looks like she could use the rest anyway. She's a little pale and with the deep sleep she's in, I'd say she hasn't had much sleep either."  
  
"She must've come from a real hellhole." Shane commented. "Worse than Macbeth."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
***  
  
Fox made his way into the woods and made his way to the lake right away. They had plenty of food for Shane and Falco this time, including some meat for the two. But Fox was in shock once he got to the lake. "Who is this?"  
  
"Someone found in the desert." Falco quickly said. "She'll be fine."  
  
Fox looked at her more closely and realized that this wasn't just any vixen they found in the desert. This was actually Krystal. "How long ago did you find her?"  
  
"I found her this morning. She looks as though she hasn't eaten for days. Judging from her deep sleep she hasn't slept real well either. Why do you ask? Do you know her?"  
  
"Falco, this is Krystal. She's from Corneria. This is my best friend!" Fox stated. "I haven't seen her since I left."  
  
Falco looked up at Fox. "Look where the time goes then? This would be a great time to catch up. Corneria must be under the worst rule then. Look at her Fox, she's so...weak."  
  
Just then Krystal started to move. She moaned a little bit and slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The first thing she saw was the lake and it wouldn't hurt to have a refreshment. She took her paws and scooped up some water. Then she noticed Falco and took out her staff and extended it, "Who are you?"  
  
"Whoa! I saved you." Falco quickly went to defend himself. "You passed out in the desert. If I hadn't come you'd have surely died." He held up his hands in defense in a sort of 'don't hurt me' type of way that all the "innocent" furs did when they were truly guilty. Krystal quickly retracted her staff. Falco looked pretty harmless.  
  
Shane generously offered Krystal some food. Krystal didn't feel too hungry, but she hadn't had fresh food like this since the day James ruled Corneria. She took a banana that looked so fresh and colorful. In fact, the way that Zoness looked was so lively. She hadn't seen such bright colors in a long time. After all, the skies over Corneria were red and black mostly. Nothing grew in Corneria now. They had to be fortunate to even get rain.  
  
"Who are you guys anyway?" She said to Shane and Falco. She hadn't yet laid eyes on Katt or Fox.  
  
"I'm Shane and this is Falco." Shane introduced them. "But I think you'd like to meet those behind you too right?"  
  
Krystal turned around and laid eyes on Katt and Fox. When she saw Fox she dropped her banana. "You look vaguely familiar."  
  
"Well, I'm Katt and I guess you could say this is my son." She said pointing to Fox.  
  
Fox looked at Krystal for a moment. "You're Krystal of Corneria. I haven't seen you in years."  
  
Krystal looked surprised. "Haven't seen me in years? What are you talking about? Do I know you?"  
  
"Krystal, it's me. Fox McCloud." Fox said and with that Krystal soon fainted again, unable to believe his words.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Yeah, I decided to stop there this time. Since I hadn't updated this fic in a while (I had been much more concerned with "Behind the Foxes Eyes") I decided that this chapter would be the perfect start. Anyway, let me know what you think. R+R! 


	12. The Rightful King

A/N: Time for Fox and Krystal to do some catching up now. Krystal will start to enjoy this life but at the same time will try to convince Fox that going back is necessary.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. 

_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: The Rightful King

Fox splashed a bit of water on Krystal to wake her up quickly and with ease. When she opened her eyes she stared right at Fox, unable to believe that it was truthfully him. How could it be? He was supposed to be dead.

Falco, Shane and Katt watched as Krystal sat up once more. 

Krystal couldn't believe her eyes but then she let it sink in. This really was Fox McCloud. "It really is you…" She said and then hugged him. It had been so long. "But why are you here? Why aren't you in Corneria? Why haven't you ascended the throne?"

"Ascended the throne?" Shane butted in. "What are you talking about? Fox wasn't about to kill a king. He's a thief! Or did you not know that?"

Krystal looked at Shane perplexed. "He's no thief. He's the Vulpine Prince!" She exclaimed and pierced Fox with her eyes. Her glare was enough to kill anyone. She wanted an answer from Fox. Not just any answer; the truth.

"I don't think so." Falco shook his head. "Fox is no Prince. Why would a Prince leave that kind of fame and fortune behind?"

Fox held his head low. "Falco, Shane stop that!" Fox commanded. "What she says is true."

"Did you know about this Katt?" Falco inquired thinking that Katt had to have known something.

"He has a royal crest on his chest. It shows that he's of royal birth of Corneria." Katt answered. 

"If you're a Prince, by now you MUST be King!" Shane said excitedly. "All this time we've been in the presence of royalty and--"

"Stop it!" Fox demanded. "I'm not the King. Scales is."

"Who is Scales?" Katt asked.

"He's…" Krystal began. She soon realized that she didn't want to talk about any of this in front of Fox's friends. "Could you please leave us alone for a while?" Krystal asked politely.

"Hey, if Fox has to hear it, then I should be able to hear it." Katt suggested. 

"This is something that I must speak of with Fox alone. After all, Corneria was his responsibility." Krystal retorted.

"Fox?" Katt pleaded.

"Maybe you three should go for now." Fox agreed with Krystal. 

Katt, Shane and Falco turned around and began to walk off. Katt stopped and looked back at the two. Fox and Krystal had gotten up and started walking off. There was something going on that they obviously didn't want Katt to know. She shook her head and started walking with Shane and Falco.

***

"I can't believe that he takes only ONE measly little look at her and suddenly we're at the bottom of his list!" Falco stammered with a big of anger. He stomped the ground a little upset and unable to control his angry mumbling that to the others made absolutely no sense at all.

"Well, he did say they were 'best friends.'" Shane replied. "It's obvious that he's known her much longer than he's known us."

"I think they're more than just 'best friends.'" Katt crossed her arms. "They seem much closer. I wonder how long they knew each other before Fox had to go."

"I don't understand this whole thing about Fox being a Prince though." Falco stopped his utter mumbling. He was still a little angry but he had settled a bit. "I mean, what's happened to Corneria, and why did he really leave if he wasn't really a thief?"

"Because his father was murdered." Katt said. "I don't think Fox had a choice but to leave."

"Then who the hell is this 'Scales' character?" Shane busted out.

"Obviously he was a high official in the Kingdom. Probably the King's right-hand man; the vice King." Katt knew about most of this stuff. If Fox couldn't fulfill the duty as King then the Vice King would step into the mix. But that usually didn't happen. 

"But why did he leave if his father was murdered?" Shane pondered. "Couldn't he easily come into power and execute who did it? That's what I would do."

They all came to a sudden halt after Shane had said that. True, Fox could've done something like that. "There has to be some sort of explanation for that." Katt beamed. 

"Like what? If he wasn't really a thief, then perhaps he was a murderer." Falco said. "You said his father was murdered right? Well, maybe Fox did it."

"But why would he kill his own father?" Katt retorted.

"So he could become King?" Shane scratched his head.

"That wouldn't make any sense!" Katt protested.

"Why not?" Falco crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "It would be an easy way for him to get into power."

"But he had nothing to gain from murdering his father. He was already successor to the throne!" Katt continued to protest.

"But remember the day we met him his clothes were covered in blood. How do you explain that?" Shane replied quickly.

Now they had her. Katt really couldn't explain that one. "There's got to be some explanation. There is no one who'd be that desperate to become King when the power would be granted to them either way." Katt shook her head. "Fox left for a different reason, I'm sure of it. He didn't murder his father; no successor would do such a thing. And at age ten? He wouldn't know anything about ruling a Kingdom at age ten, and yet you STILL believe he would do something like that?"

Falco and Shane were silent. "Well," Shane began scratching under his chin and thinking of a retort to that. "It would be nice to be King for a long time wouldn't it?" Was the only reply he could think of.

"If he was going to be King then why would he run away after the murder?" Katt asked.

"He's ten years old!" Falco brushed it off. "You couldn't murder someone and not make it messy at ten years of age."

"You guys have to hear him talk. When he first got here, the only thing he ever talked about was his dad remember? Does that seem like someone who would murder their father?"

"Cover up." Falco replied. 

"It's not likely for a ten year old, let alone a Prince, to do that. Even at ten I'm sure Fox would know that being a King isn't all its cracked up to be."

Falco and Shane both shook their heads in unison. "You really believe he didn't do it?"

"I'm sure that there is an explanation. I'm sure if we talk to Fox about it he'll come through and tell us something. Then we'll talk to Krystal as to why she left and get everything straight." She said and then they continued to the Zoness.

***

The lovely trees in the jungle made for a nice settling walk in the shade. Krystal was still surprised to see Fox in the flesh. Nicely groomed and very well dressed. Not only that but he was in perfect health. Then again, she didn't know where she was. She had no idea she was very close to her destination. 

It was just like Mia said. She had said that Fox was alive. For some odd reason those ten years ago she refused to believe her. "So you've been here these past ten years." She broke the silence, trying not to shed a tear. 

Fox nodded slowly. He was admiring Krystal's beauty. She had aged very well, even though she hadn't eaten much. She had a stunning beauty to her that he'd never seen before. Even though she hadn't been groomed or anything she still looked nice. It was a nice reunion for him and her. 

Krystal sighed and shook her head as they walked the path. "Fox, please tell me. Why did you leave? Why didn't you stay and take the throne?"

They stopped at the top of a hill. Fox didn't feel like answering but he sat down anyway. Krystal sat down next to him and put her paw on his. He squeezed it gently and turned himself away from her. "I'll understand Fox. I promise I'll understand." She assured him.

"You wouldn't understand." Fox sniffled. He didn't want to cry, but he did want to forget about his father.

"I'd understand if you told me." Krystal said softly. Fox only shook his head in reply. This only caused Krystal to beg. "Fox, please tell me? I need to know." 

"Why do you need to know?!" Fox asked harshly. Krystal let go of his paw and watched Fox stand up. He took in a deep breath and then started down the hill.

"What is he hiding?" Krystal wondered and began to follow him.

It was almost as if he was trying to lose her. They came to another one of the jungles many lakes and Fox stared into it. The ripples, he thought, could represent the tears that he never really shed for his father. 'My face.' he thought finally. 'I look just like him.' 

Krystal sat down by the lake and looked up at Fox who was still standing. She could see a tear in his eye. Finally Fox sat down and dipped his feet in the water and splashed around a bit. The aroma of the moment was perfect for him. The sunset was nice, and the best part of all, Krystal was finally with him again. 

"Fox?" Krystal whispered, trying to soothe his spirit for what he lost.

"I…I'll tell you later. I promise." Fox said and closed his eyes. The only thing he could try to do now was relax. 

Krystal looked at his reflection and saw something that she almost never did see in him. It was fear. The last time she ever saw fear in Fox was when they were up against the red eye so long ago in the cave of the sharp claw. "Don't be hard on yourself. You can tell me and I'll understand Fox. I can try at least."

Fox took Krystal's paw. "First…I want you to tell me why you came here." He said calmly and collectively. "What's happened to Corneria?"

Krystal grew silent. She'd been to hell itself in Corneria and she certainly didn't want to go back now. She leaned onto Fox's shoulder. "Can we talk about that later?" Krystal suggested. 

Fox didn't see any harm. After all, he wouldn't talk about what happened to him and why he left. It was only fair. 

Fox wrapped an arm around Krystal's waist and sighed. "I'm glad to see you again." He said and watched as the sun slowly dipped into the horizon. "I've missed you so much."

Krystal was surprised to hear him say something like that. "You don't how much it means to me to see you again." Krystal said and nuzzled his cheek softly. "I've never been as happy to see you as I am now."

The sun dipped further into the horizon and it suddenly brought out the color in Krystal's eyes. A deep sea green that shined much like the beds of water in Zoness. Never had he seen such a dazzling sight. He turned to Krystal and hugged her close and closed his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again." He whispered in her ear.

"And I you." She whispered back and licked his cheek. She let herself relax into his arms. A sigh of content slipped her muzzle as she closed her eyes and hugged Fox back.

Fox stroked her back and watched as the stars illuminated the night sky with such beauty. As Fox looked at the sky he saw one star he'd remember. It was a red star…his star.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I thought this would be a nice place to end this chapter with a bit for Fox to think about. I think it would be better if in the next chapter, we head back to Corneria for a moment.


	13. All is Lost

A/N: Time to head to Corneria. Remember, we still haven't had Vixy's funeral and Wolf is now officially a good guy. So if you were expecting him to be a villain in this fic, I'm sorry. Oh, In response to Morpha's question. Send me an e-mail or contact me in some way and we can discuss Shane a bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: All Is Lost

Her casket, a clear glass casket that was decorated with herbs all around. Inside the casket were even more special herbs. These would preserve her body and keep her looking youthful. A sad fate to see the Queen end up like that. "She had lost all hope in the end." Mia said. She wanted to cry so badly, but alas she had no tears left to shed. She had to stay strong now. 

Wolf watched as many of the villagers attended and brought a flower. Though the flowers were dead, there were some that were alive. It was a tragic event for the Kingdom to see. Wolf was no longer wearing his crown and he refused to. Many of the peasants looked at him and snarled. Of course, none of them were going to do anything at all to him. He was the vice king. 

When most of the peasants were gone, Wolf stepped forward and removed his ring. The same ring given to you when you're crowned. He took his ring off and set it down on the casket. If there was anything that he could do to pay any respect at all, this was it. 

Of all those in the kingdom, Scales wasn't there. There were no sharp claw either. Scales didn't care. Now that Vixy was gone he could further carry out his plan now. This was sickening to Wolf and he couldn't bear to see it anymore. 

After the memorial service, Wolf stepped outside the palace and down the steps. He was stopped by Mia who had bread for him. "Take this on your long journey." She said. Then she took out a note. "Go to Zoness and ask the King and Queen for help." 

Wolf wasn't going to object to any of this. When he turned around he finally saw what a ruin Corneria had grown to come. As he walked through the Kingdom to the entrance he saw many furs trying to survive. Some were being beaten by sharp claw. "Stop that!" Wolf demanded them whenever he saw the chaos. Of course the sharp claw would listen to him. Wolf didn't think it was necessary for the furs to suffer this kind of torture. 

Wolf stopped when he noticed two furs. Both were foxes. The older one Wolf assumed to be the father. The younger one, his son. It reminded him of James and Fox. He held his head low and a tear ran from his only eye. "I'm sorry." He said and couldn't help but weep a little. Soon it would all be over, or so he hoped. The two vulpine were trying to grow something it seemed. "I wish them luck." Wolf said.

When he was at the entrance he noticed a few sharp claw. "What are you doing here gentlemen?" Wolf asked

"We heard that a blue vixen escaped the Kingdom with the aid of a hare. Scales told us that no more are allowed to leave unless he gives the OK to." The sharp claw said. "Apparently they killed a red eye as well."

"Well, I've got business to attend to outside the Kingdom." Wolf stated.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go sir."

"I'm Vice King, and I'm only going to settle disputes between us and other Kingdoms." Wolf said and was about ready to kill the sharp claw if he didn't let him pass.

"I need to verify this with Scales first. Unless you have some sort of proof." The sharp claw said.

Proof? What exactly did he have. Then he remembered the note Mia gave him. "Here's my proof. It was written by the King himself." He lied. "He wants me to go to Zoness on business."

The sharp claw looked at the note and then nodded. "Alright you're clear." With that, Wolf was gone in a flash.

***

There was almost no hope left for Corneria. The only thing left to do now was pray. That was all they could do right? "I hope Krystal is okay." Peppy said. There was a small refuge in Corneria and that was where most of the furs run out of house and home had gone. There was some food but not much. They learned to ration it out, not only that but they sometimes went off on a hunt. Some even resulted to eating sharp claw. 

"Krystal will be okay as long as we trust what she does." Slippy said. "I'm worried about her. But she was still lucky." He curled up and started rocking back and forth.

"Don't worry about it Slip. I'm sure everything in the end will be fine. Krystal will bring back help." Peppy said. "In the end we'll all be fine and Scales will be out of power." Slippy didn't seem to believe Peppy. Not only that, but Peppy wasn't sure he believed himself.

***

"Where is Arland?' King Monroe asked in his bedridden state. Still a little ill but nonetheless he was still doing OK. 

"Arland is with a friend." Katt answered as she sat at her father's side.

"But I wanted to talk to him." King Monroe said.

"Why? I'm here. You can talk to me." Katt assured her father.

"Listen Katt. You've been a good daughter to me. But Arland has been like a son to me for ten years. The son I never had before."

"What?" Katt said in disbelief. "Father, you can't possibly--"

"I want him to be my successor to the throne." He stated loud and clear.

"What's wrong with having a Queen in charge? Mother would never object." Katt said with furry. "I'm ready for the responsibility." Katt tried to convince her father. But it was no go. He obviously wanted a male to lead Zoness. Katt was angry for this even if Fox had seemed like a son, the throne should go to someone with the royal heritage of the Monroe name. Not just royal birth. "He can't be your successor." Katt stated.

"And why is that?" Monroe questioned with a look of confusion on his face.

"He has his own duties to attend to. As much as he'd like to, he doesn't want to be King." Katt said. It was actually true, Katt just didn't know how to explain it. She never mentioned that she'd tried to talk Fox into being her King and her being Queen.

"What business would that be? Anyone should want to be King." King Monroe said. "It is a great opportunity to have that kind of power. In the care of a female it wouldn't be the same."

"How so? Whenever you had a leave of absence, Mom always had the Kingdom in much better shape than you ever did!" Katt snapped. She really did want to be Queen pretty badly. 

The words spoken to the King had hurt. "You really think you're mother was better than I was?"

Katt realized that her father wasn't a bad King. It was just that when there was rule under her mom the Kingdom was more efficient than it was with him. He was great at settling dispute without war (even though he did fight alongside Corneria). He was also good at keeping the furs well fed. But her mother…she was able to bring furs out of poverty and give them a home. She was able to keep a well-balanced economy without sending everyone on a tax hike. She gave back to the people. 

Just then Lady Monroe walked in. "Katt, please, you're father is only doing what he thinks is best for the Kingdom. Besides, you could still be Queen if you married Arland."

Katt grew a little furious. Sure that's what she wanted, but if she had asked HIM then it would give HER the power. "What does the world see wrong with a female putting her foot down?!" Katt shouted and stormed out. 

"Time is short." King Monroe said. "I want her to have the throne. I speak that with all my heart, but Arland has really been like a son to me."

"But Katt is your REAL daughter. It really isn't fair to force her into a marriage you know. It also isn't fair to put Arland at a higher status than your own daughter just because he is male."

"But you said that I was doing what was best for the Kingdom." He said like a kit.

"But it would be better to do what is best for Katt." She said and placed her paw in his. "Let Katt be the Queen. Do you really think Arland could do a much better job than your own flesh and blood?"

He took this into consideration. To him, Arland was nothing more than a peasant who couldn't take care of himself. To choose Arland to be King wouldn't be very wise at all if he had no one that he could've looked up to for an example. To King Monroe, this was enough to make him rethink his decision. But still, it would've been nice to have a boy as an heir to the throne. 

***

"She's only been here for a day and we're already non-existent!" Falco snarled. "We've been like brothers to him and he dumps us for a girl!"

Shane shook his head. "He's known her all his life. They've got to be as close as Brother and Sister." Shane said trying to be relaxed. Then he smiled. "I was the dad too…"

"Awe, look at that. Your little baby is all grown up." Falco teased. It would be much better if he could've teased Katt though. 

Katt came in a little later, upset. "What's wrong Katt?" Shane asked.

"My dad wants Fox to be the head of the throne instead of me, his own daughter." Katt balled up her fists.

"Doesn't Fox have his OWN Kingdom he should be ruling?" Falco raised a brow. "I mean I could understand where you're dad is coming from with this. By now he must be thinking of Fox as a son."

"And that's why he's doing it!" Katt shook her head and tensed up a little. "He thinks that a male could run the Kingdom much better than a female."

"Then prove him wrong. That's all there is to it." Falco said.

"And just how do I do that?"

"You leave Fox where he is and take the throne. Show him that you'll be a better Queen than any King could've ever been." Falco smiled.

"What would be the point if he didn't see it?" Katt couldn't help but say. "He'll be dead once I come to power."

"He'll see." Falco grinned. "Even when he's gone he'll see how much more in control you are. He'll be proud of you."

Katt didn't quite understand what Falco meant by that. She hadn't been taught in that way. She had always been taught that once you're dead…that was it. You were dead. She said nothing more and decided to change the subject. "Where is Fox anyway?"

"He's with Krystal again." Shane spoke up. "He doesn't even acknowledge us anymore it seems."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't disturb him." Katt said.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I threw in that little dilemma for Katt, and it won't be the last we see of it. The next chapter goes back to Fox and Krystal and things between the two finally get out. Fox will say why he left and won't go back, and Krystal will detail why she left. Anyway please R+R.


	14. King

A/N: Now its time that Fox and Krystal get a few things out to each other. The question is how is Krystal going to react.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: King

Rested against a tree, Fox held Krystal stroking her fur gently. It was nice and soft, much like Katt's. They held each other for a few minutes watching the lake as fireflies buzzed in the serene scene of the night sky. Everything was perfect. Fox had everything. Close friends, and Krystal was back with him. True, this new feeling was remarkable to him. This was something he didn't feel towards others much at all. 

Krystal sighed as she rested on his shoulder and let the moonlight fill her with tranquility. To her this was heaven. No Scales to take away their freedom, plenty of food to eat, a home to live in, and most importantly, someone to love. Scales! She was so lost in the moment that she forgot why she had come in the first place. She'd already wasted two days! If she kept moving at this rate then there would be no Corneria to return to.

As much as she liked the pleasure of seeing Fox again, she did need to get to Zoness for help. But who needed help? She was already in the arms of the REAL King of Corneria right now. If she brought him back, then Scales would HAVE to step down! Perhaps now was a good time to explain herself. "Fox," she began. "Do you remember what we said when I first came here?" She asked. Fox nodded his head in hopes that it wouldn't come up now. "Well, I think I'll tell you why I left Corneria, and then you can tell me your story."

Krystal sat up and brushed some hair aside and looked Fox in the eyes. "I was sent to Zoness to find help for Corneria now. Peppy sent me to Zoness to get help and possibly even convince them to raise an army. We have to get Scales out of power fast. I never dreamed that I'd find you."

"Why not?" Fox asked looking back up at her. He was feeling guilty for leaving but he still didn't know everything.

"Everyone thinks you're dead." Krystal hesitated. 

"Oh…" Fox trailed off and looked to the side. "They do huh?" He shook his head. He knew something like that would happen. He thought he'd be glad for it.

"But now we may not have to start another war…" Krystal suddenly lit up. "Because you're the real King. You may be able to get rid of Scales without much of a fight."

"No…I'm not the King." Fox said. 

"Yes you are. Are you not the son of James?" Krystal asked.

"Stop it!" Fox demanded. "I'm not the King…Scales is."

"No he's not! Don't say that Fox!" Krystal startled. "I finally found someone who could truly help with our situation. You have no idea what rule is like under Scales."

"You're right I don't. Personally--"

"'You don't care.'? Is that it? Fox…he let the sharp claw back into the Kingdom."

Fox's eyes grew wide. "He what!?"

"There's no food to eat; many furs are out on the streets; you have no idea what its like." Krystal said with disgust. "He let the sharp claw take over the Kingdom!"

"It's not my problem." Fox brushed it off.

"How can you say that?" Krystal looked at him grimly. "YOU should be King."

"I can't go back…"

"WHY!?" Krystal demanded. "Why can't you go back! Because you don't want to face Scales? Because you're afraid you'll be murdered too? We've reason to believe Scales did it!"

Fox was about to walk off. He shook his head as he did so. "Don't turn your back on me Fox! Answer my question!"

Fox stopped and looked back at her. "I can't go back because Scales didn't do anything."

"What do you mean? Scales has sent us to hell and you could care less!"

"He didn't kill my father Krystal…I killed my father." Fox 'confessed.'

Krystal put a paw over her mouth and sighed with disbelief. "You didn't do it…" She shook her head. "It wasn't you. What happened that day when you ran away?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past." Fox turned around. "It's all in the past now."

"The 'old' Fox I knew wouldn't say such a thing. You really don't care for the fate of Corneria?"

Fox sighed. He really did care but he wouldn't acknowledge. "What about mom? How is she doing?" Fox asked.

She wasn't sure if she could tell Fox or not, but if anything that would HAVE to convince him to go back right? "You're mother died Fox. She passed away."

Fox closed his eyes and tried not to think about how she died. 'Passed away as in murdered?' Fox thought. No of course not. Krystal would say if she was murdered. A tear slipped his eye. "How did she die?"

"She passed on Fox. Probably a broken heart. She only stayed strong all these years because she thought she'd see you again." Krystal said with a heavy heart. "I'm sorry Fox but things just got so bad that…" She stopped. What was the use? 

'No family….no home….' Fox thought. "Then I've no reason to go back." He said.

"What!?" Krystal shouted. "Corneria is dying Fox! Scales doesn't even deserve to be King, let alone Wolf as the Vice King."

"Wolf is Vice King?" Fox nearly choked on his tears. 

"Yeah. After you left…"

"Krystal…I can't go back. Not after killing my father. Scales knows I did it." Fox hesitated.

Krystal still didn't believe it. "Do you actually remember doing the murder?" It just didn't seem believable to her that Fox would commit such a deed. She had to ask.

"What makes you think I didn't?" Fox said. 

"You didn't answer my question." Krystal retorted and crossed her arms.

"Well, no I don't really remember doing it but…"

"That's a good enough answer for me." Krystal said. "Mia thinks that you didn't do it. No, she KNOWS you didn't do it." Krystal lied. She hadn't even spoken to Mia about the murder but if anything Fox would believe it. After all, Mia's prophecies were usually true.

"Well, Mia's wrong this time." Fox said. "I can't go back because that's what I did. I murdered my father."

Krystal stood up and approached Fox. There was something about how he said it that didn't mix. "Regardless of whether you did it or not, you can't be NEARLY as bad a King as Scales."

Fox had seen his father work, and it looked rather easy to him. But still, he couldn't return. "No, Krystal. I'm not going back. Not with the deed I've done."

Krystal turned her back and started to walk off. As Fox noticed this he turned around and asked her, "Where are you going?"

"Fox," Krystal said, "I still have a mission to do. I love you very much Fox…but I can't fall in love with a coward." 

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Short and sweet. But still the point got across somewhere in there. Things will start to get better later on. This chapter was short but well…I'll be out of town this week and I don't want to update two at a time. But I'll be gone for about a week and when I get back I'll update. Also, Morpha, if you'd like to discuss using Shane then please e-mail me or contact me somehow.


	15. A Krystal in Katt's Eyes

A/N: Back from my vacation and with a long chapter to make up for that last short one. This is an extremely long chapter but it's a good chapter nonetheless. I think you'll enjoy this one as it ties in a few things. Also, remember Wolf O' Donnell is now officially a good guy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox. Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: A Krystal in Katt's Eyes.

Krystal was on her way to Zoness with a sad expression on her face. Getting Fox to go back was going to take a lot of work. Nonetheless she still had a mission to fulfill. She wouldn't let that stop her. If Fox wouldn't go back then she'd continue to Zoness. Krystal knew Fox wouldn't murder his father. It wouldn't make much of any sense whatsoever for him to do it. "What kind of fur would commit a murder and then never remember anything about it?" Krystal wondered out loud.

"A fur that didn't do the murder at all." Katt said following closer behind Krystal with her basket in hand. 

"I'm sorry, this really isn't something that I should be talking to you about…" Krystal said.

"Why not? I've watched over him for a good ten years. I'm practically his mom." Katt smiled. "He even calls me mom. He's done that ever since he came here."

"What?"

"He won't go back. There's no way I can convince him. He said that he needed a good reason to go back."

"The only way he'll go back is if he's convinced that he didn't do the murder." Krystal shook her head "And I've said too much."

"You mean the murder of his father." Katt said. "Falco suspects that he does, seeing that when he first came to us, his clothes were covered in blood."

"Covered in blood?" Krystal's eyes popped. "Then maybe he really did do it."

"I don't think so." Katt shook her head. "Being the Princess of Zoness, I know that Fox would have nothing to gain by killing his father. Besides, at ten years old you won't even WANT the responsibility of the Kingdom. Being a King or Queen isn't about getting to do whatever you want, it's about taking care of the Kingdom."

"I see…" Krystal sighed. "Now how do I get the 'King' of Corneria to go back?" Krystal asked.

"You DON'T let him become the King of Zoness." Katt snapped.

"What do you mean 'King of Zoness?'" Krystal asked. "Fox doesn't even belong here."

"My father!" Katt snarled. "He wants HIM to be King just because he's a boy and has been 'like a son' to him for ten years."

"But Corneria NEEDS Fox right now!" Krystal shouted.

"What's going on? Can't the Queen handle it?" Katt asked. She had no idea what was going wrong in Corneria right now.

"The Queen?" Krystal blinked. She had completely forgotten about Vixy. She wasn't about to say that Vixy had passed away. "She was ill last time I saw her." She said without mentioning the death to Katt. She didn't see any desperate reason why Katt should know about it. But at least it wasn't far from the truth.

"Tell me, what's wrong with Corneria." Katt demanded.

"I can't say right now. I need to go to the palace of Zoness and ask the King. That's what I came to do in the first place. Corneria needs help, and if Fox isn't going to give Corneria the help they need, then I'll do the best I can." Krystal said, determined not to let the furs of Corneria down.

"My father won't be able to help much…but my mother is still healthy." Katt said. "My father is ill, which leaves mom in charge for now, until she steps down."

"Will she help?" Krystal asked with a glimpse of hope.

"She will, as long as you're not expecting to fight a war. The furs of Zoness don't want to be involved in another war." Katt stated. 

"I can't make any promises." Krystal warned, "Corneria is in a deep hole right now and the Sharp claw are resurrecting." 

"The Sharp claw!?" Katt gasped. "How long has this been happening?"

"Since King James was killed and Vixy went into a state of depression, unable to rule. So the Vice King, Scales stepped in."

Scales. That said everything. "Come to the palace with me." Katt suggested. "Tell my mom EXACTLY what you just told me and we could probably help in some way."

***

Wolf O' Donnell had finally reached Zoness. The jungle, while beautiful, was only a detour to him. This was urgent. 'If what Mia says is true then there isn't much time.' Wolf hurried himself. Mia had not been mistaken so far and for that Wolf couldn't doubt anything else that she would say. 

Zoness was lovely all right. The skies were cerulean blue, unlike the polluted red skies of Corneria. Wolf took the moment to enjoy it in the exotic place while he could. The streets were crowded, but the furs so far were friendly. 

Wolf wasted no time in trying to find the palace. But the food…it was so fresh. It was also CHEAP and it WASN'T bread. There was meat, eggs and everything else you could think off. Too bad Wolf had no money. 

Wolf kept the letter he had close to him, as he couldn't risk losing it now. But what was he going to say to the King and Queen? He couldn't show them this false letter and say the King wrote it. He couldn't do that when the letter had stated that they needed to get rid of the King. 

But then again, Wolf hadn't even read the letter. Its details were unknown. Well since it wasn't sealed in anyway and it was rolled up, he decided to unravel its mysteries.

Wolf read the letter over:

'Majesty of Zoness:

I have come with grave news that Corneria is dying and the new King has done nothing about it. He condemns himself in his room all day planning what could very well be the death of Corneria. It won't be long before he decides to Conquer Zoness as well. He'll move on until the world bows down to him. The King, Scales, has no intention of sparing any fur's life. Many have already felt his mercy by being driven out of home, and the Kingdom starves. Please, if you could, send help. The King of Corneria must be stopped for the sake of every fur in this world.'

***

Wolf read the letter once more. However, it wasn't for it's content. It was because it had just occurred to him that Mia did not write this letter. Wolf looked at the signature and recognized the handwriting there after. Mia didn't write the letter. Vixy wrote it. There was one last line:

'P.S. This is the last I can do for my Kingdom.'

Wolf rolled the letter up and pocketed it once more. 'She knew she wasn't going to make it.' Wolf thought. 'How long before her death did she write this?' Wolf asked himself. He then realized that he couldn't be distracted by such meaningless questions. What mattered now was getting Scales out of power.

Wolf proceeded to the palace through the busy streets of Zoness.

***

Krystal was struck with awe when she arrived at Zoness. The market place and the beauty were astounding to her. "This is beautiful." She awed.

"You haven't seen the palace yet." Katt smirked. "The streets are busy and all, but let's go through the market place. You'll get to see lots of exotic foods and once we get to the palace I'll give you something to eat." 

This didn't sound like a bad idea at all to Krystal. They started into the market and Krystal looked at all the foods. Several kinds of different foods. Fish, fruits, vegetables. Krystal hadn't seen this kind of food in years. "Wow!" She exclaimed. 

As they walked they saw a man at a fountain in what looked to be the center of the Kingdom. This man flipped a penny into the fountain and then walked away. "Why did he do that?" Krystal questioned.

"If you throw a coin into the fountain and make a wish it'll come true." Katt smiled. Then she gave Krystal a coin. "Go on, wish. But don't tell anyone or else it won't come true!"

Krystal walked up to the fountain and looked to see her reflection. Somehow, she still looked lovely after being in a place as dark as Corneria had become. She tossed her coin in and made a wish; for Fox to come home.

"Shall we go?" Katt grabbed Krystal's paw. 

They were now in the heart of Zoness where the furs lived. "Tell me a bit about this place." The young vixen said to Katt. "I've never even seen a place like this before."

"That's because where you live is a dump now." Katt said, trying not to offend Krystal but what was it going to matter? It was the truth after all. 

To Katt's surprise, Krystal laughed. "Yes, but before then it was the most beautiful place I had ever been."

Katt smiled. "You never left then."

"How are the furs?" Krystal asked, but then saw a human walk by and nod in greeting to her. "Well, how are the citizens?" Krystal quickly rephrased her question.

"Everyone here is nice on their own. The crime-rate is low and every since the wolf-pack was diminished we haven't had any problems anymore."

"Was there a Wolf O' Donnell in the pack?" Krystal wondered. 

"No, there wasn't a Wolf O' Donnell. Actually the wolf pack was lead by ironically enough, a fox."

Krystal didn't question any further than that. "Tell me more about the people and furs!" Krystal demanded.

"Quite impatient aren't we?" Katt waved a finger in front of her.

"It comes from being in the slums of Corneria." Krystal retorted. "You learn never to let your guard down."

"Be that as it may, you can rest assured that no one will do anything to you." 

"So?" Krystal went on. "What about the people?"

"Like I said, they're all nice. They'll lend you a helping hand even if they don't know you. That's part of the reason why Corneria and Zoness are allies. But no one here knows that the Prince, or should I say King, of Corneria is here. They don't know the royalties…not many citizens anyway. But that makes it easy for Fox to get around."

"How so? Wouldn't they know him by name at least?"

"Not when I gave him a different one. Don't worry, 'Arland' will be fine." Katt said as they reached the foot of the palace steps.

Krystal looked up in more awe at the jaded, crystal palace. "Amazing!" She gasped in astonishment. She felt like an innocent kit again. 

"Shall we proceed?" Katt giggled. 

Krystal nodded; she hadn't smiled this much in years and would've been happy to go.

***

Shane was once again picking fruits and coconuts in the jungle. He slid down the smooth trunk of the tree and landed on the ground without any problems. Falco had gone off to find Fox it seemed. 'Krystal can't win him over that easily.' Shane thought. 'But it isn't right to force him to choose.' 

Shane began to walk back to the lake when suddenly, POUNCE!

Shane went face first to the ground and watched Fox leap off him with oodles of laughter to follow. "I get you every time." Fox laughed hard.

Shane picked up the fruits and coconuts he had in the basket and looked up at Fox and frowned. Fox had been pouncing him since he was eleven years old and yet Shane still couldn't predict when he was coming. "You should use that for a much more worthy cause." Shane said in a serious tone. 

"Hey, I'm just trying to have fun. Sorry dad."

The mention of dad made Shane smile faintly. "So, where's my 'daughter?'" Shane asked referring to Krystal. 

"She ran off to Zoness I suspect." Fox answered. "Said she was sent here for a reason."

"I see." Shane said picking up the basket. "You know, Falco is looking for you."

"Oh yeah, I pounced him too." Fox chuckled. "But I was thinking I should get back now. Mom seemed disturbed and she probably wants me to come back for a bit."

"Relax, Katt is probably jealous or something." Shane said.

"What would she be jealous of?" Fox tilted his head to the side.

"Older, but not much wiser are you boy?" Shane smirked. "Katt has grown attached to you in a wonderful way. So has Falco, and so have I. Katt probably isn't the only one a little jealous. Falco is too."

"But why?" Fox asked.

"Well, for the past two days you were with Krystal and ONLY Krystal. Sure you hadn't seen her in a while but they feel like you just kicked them out of their lives." Shane said. "Remember, Katt pretty much raised you." 

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that. But I think I need to go home." Fox said. "Why don't you and Falco come with?"

"Maybe. King Monroe doesn't like us very much. Neither does Lady Monroe but I'm pretty sure we could do something about that. Katt says that her dad is ill." 

"Yeah…" Fox began. "But Katt won't let me talk to him. She won't tell me why, she just says 'stay out of my dad's chambers. He's too sick to talk right now.' Then I hear him calling my name and Katt says 'Don't go.'"

"Why don't you just disobey Katt?" 

"I don't know."

"She's got your wrapped around her finger!" Shane laughed. "The only thing left to do now Fox is get married to her!"

Fox frowned at that statement but then turned to walk off. "I'm heading back to the palace now. Come by and see me later on."

***

"P.S. This is the last I can do for my Kingdom." Lady Monroe finished reading the letter from Wolf. 

"I respect why you've come here, but you realize that with the sharp claw back that could be the start of another war?" Lady Monroe said.

"I realize this your highness, and we want to prevent this, but there aren't enough furry to hold them at bay in Corneria. There are over 9000 sharp claw and Scales is training them for war even as we speak." Wolf said, trying to persuade her into taking action. "He doesn't care for the furs of Corneria and he doesn't care for weak Sharp claw either. If they aren't strong enough, or they bail on Scales he executes them." Wolf said moving a finger along the base of his neck.

"Even so, Zoness refuses to fight a war." Lady Monroe repeated.

"It isn't a war YET!" Wolf snapped as if he was no longer in the presence of royalty.

"I understand, but Zoness can't take on any sharp claw again. There has been peace for so long. I refuse to take action at this moment in time."

"But--"

"Perhaps Scales would like to negotiate? We could build him his own Kingdom perhaps?"

"Scales doesn't want his own Kingdom! He wants world domination!" Wolf raised his voice to the point where it was echoing.

***

"What is all the yelling about?" Katt inquired approaching the throne with a visitor. "And who is this?"

Wolf turned around to be facing Katt and her visitor…a blue vixen. 'Where have I seen her before?' Wolf thought.

While Wolf was lost in thought thinking of who this blue vixen was, she certainly hadn't forgotten him.

"You bastard!" Krystal shouted and drew her staff and was immediately on top of Wolf. "It's your fault! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Krystal shouted in rage pressing her staff against Wolf's neck and slowly cutting off his air.

"GUARDS!" Lady Monroe called and they were all assembled and trying to get Krystal off of Wolf. It took about four of them to subdue her.

When Krystal was finally relieved of her staff and was no longer in full control of her body, she hissed in rage looking at Wolf O' Donnell. 

"Your highness, let us discuss this matter over dinner perhaps?" Wolf said.

"But of course. You can be our guest of honor." Lady Monroe said. "There is a guest room down the hall. Katt will show you to your room."

"What about her?" One of the guards perked up. "What do we do with this blue vixen?"

"Place her in prison for an assault on a royal guest." Lady Monroe spoke. 

"Wait!" Katt intervened. "Let her be my 'guest' tonight."

Lady Monroe looked at her daughter in shock. "We cannot do that."

"Please, she is a friend of mine and I'm sure she has a justified reason for the assault on this lupine." 

Lady Monroe usually did what was best for the kingdom but this time she eyed Krystal. The vixen looked virtually harmless but her clothes signified that she was a survivor of many perils in the past. 

Now Lady Monroe was going to do what was in the interest of her daughter. It wouldn't be long before she would step down and give her the crown anyway. "Very well. But she is YOUR responsibility. Just as Arland was." Lady Monroe made herself clear as a window.

"I understand mother." Katt said. 

"Keep her in a separate guest room." Lady Monroe instructed and then ordered the guards to release her.

Just as a guard was giving Krystal her staff back, Lady Monroe spoke once more, "Give that staff to me!" She ordered. "I still have to protect the Kingdom. This staff is a weapon.

"Wait a minute!" Krystal called out.

"You'll get it back when you decide to leave." Lady Monroe assured her.

***

As Katt walked down the hall to what would be Wolf's room they passed by Fox's and Wolf stopped for a moment. He looked inside to see the drapes and bed. "Red…" Wolf said. "That was his favorite color." 

He looked more around the room and invited himself in. "Hey you can't go in there!" Katt said. 'This is nothing like taking in a ten year old kit!' Katt thought.

Wolf looked at the design of an inscribed Fox on the drapes. "This is his symbol." Wolf thought for a moment. "It can't be."

It was then that Katt grabbed his paw. "Come, to your rooms, both of you."

They first visited a nice room where the drapes and bed sheets were like every other room, green, blue and white. "What makes that last room so special?" Wolf asked.

"That's for our lifelong guests who lives here now." Katt said. "Krystal, this shall be your room, and Wolf, your room is across the hall. Don't kill each other!" 

"I can't now that my staff is gone." Krystal said.

"But my claws would slice through you like butter!" Wolf threatened. "But I have no intention of harming you in anyway. I know who you are." 

"Can I trust both of you alone for a few minutes? I have to go and speak with my mom." Katt tried to sound calm but she was frightened that there would be blood when she returned.

"You can trust us." Wolf assured her. "I've come on my business and she has come on hers."

Katt looked at Wolf with confusion for a moment but decided to let it slide. Then she walked out.

"I remember you now. You're Krystal." Wolf began as soon as Katt was gone. "You're here for the same reason I am." Wolf said. "You probably don't remember Mia's plan do you?"

Krystal stood in silence for a moment and tried not to make eye contact with the Wolf. "Mia never mentioned you in her plans to me. You were never there, how could you know her plan?"

"Because I'm part of it. She didn't mention me to you, but in vice-versa she mentioned your part to me."

"What part was that?"

"That you'd find Fox. Now that you're here before me, I'm to assume that Fox is somewhere in Zoness." Wolf assumed.

"I already found him." Krystal said. "He doesn't plan to go back and THAT'S why I'm here. To get help. I didn't believe Mia when she said Fox was alive."

"How does it feel to know that he is?" Wolf said looking Krystal deep in the eyes.

"It feels like…I'm seeing a ghost. Or that he somehow escaped the rules of death." Krystal said turning her back. "It's you're fault." Krystal said.

"How is it my fault?" Wolf demanded. "Tell me what makes this my fault?"

"You're Vice King, you tell me!" Krystal shot back.

"You mean because I aided Scales in the murder of James."

Krystal nodded slowly. "And now look where that got you!"

"Krystal, were it not for me you'd have never seen Fox again." Wolf said.

Just then Krystal turned and slapped Wolf HARD! "Don't tell me your lies!" Krystal said with a tear in her eye. "You didn't help him survive! Why do you say that? It's a miracle that he did!" 

"It's true." Wolf said recovering from the slap. She watched Krystal turn her back again. "If it weren't for me, Scales would've had his head." He said as he brought himself closer to Krystal. "I'm here on the same mission as you are."

"What would that be."

"To find help for Corneria." Wolf said closing his one eye.

Krystal sighed as Wolf whispered to her, "We don't have much time left and you know that! Scales is aiming for 10,000 sharp claw and he's already got 9,000 ready. If we're going to persuade them, then we've got to work together."

Krystal sighed again and whispered back. "How do I know I can trust you? You were in league with Scales!"

"Am I here now?"

"Yes."

"Then trust me." Wolf assured her. 

He let back and Krystal turned around to face him. "But what about Fox?"

"He'll come back with us if we can persuade Zoness to help us." Wolf said. 

Katt walked back in with a pair of clothes for Krystal and a distressed look on her face. "What's wrong?" Krystal immediately asked.

"My mother is starting to agree with my father about Arland, that's what!" She didn't say Fox because Wolf was present.

"With all do respect Princess, I must ask for assistance for Corneria."

Katt looked up with a shocked face. "You're from Corneria too?"

"Yes, I was the Vice King. But now Corneria is in for it. Unless your mother agrees, Corneria will surely die, and Zoness will be next."

"Save it! Krystal has explained and I'll tell you what I told her. If it doesn't involve war than we could possibly help."

"If you don't help there WILL be war!" Wolf said. "It's either you try and talk to your mom or--"

"Won't happen. Mom won't listen to me. She says that me letting Krystal loose is not what is best for the Kingdom." Katt shook her head. "She's a great ruler for Zoness but she's too attached to Zoness and the people."

"So she doesn't want you to rule?"

"She wants someone like father to rule. She said that he was more fit to rule than she was."

"And she wants Fox?" Krystal concluded. 

"Yes…"

"WHAT!?" Wolf shouted.

"Yes…Fox is here." Katt said.

"Not that, the fact that Corneria needs Fox badly. He can't possibly rule here."

"Wait a minute." Krystal quickly spoke up. "If we can hold out until Fox is King then it's perfect!"

"How so?" Wolf asked.

"If Fox is King, and we ask him to aid Corneria he'd probably do it! He wouldn't turn his back on his hometown would he?" Though Krystal was convinced he already had, she wouldn't believe it.

"That wouldn't work." Wolf shot the idea down. "When he's King here, should that happen, who would rule Corneria when it's all over?"

"Fox passes the crown to someone else?" Krystal suggested. 

"But Zoness would be too devastated, assuming this leads to a war." Katt said finally sitting down on her bed and advising Krystal and Wolf to sit down as well.

"This is also true. Should it be a war in the end and Fox is in rule, he couldn't just turn his back on Zoness and leave right after." 

"Then what do you suggest?" Krystal asked.

"We try to talk Lady Monroe into giving us assistance. Zoness and Corneria are allies, there is no reason why the citizens wouldn't be willing to fight." Wolf said. "We have to do our best. We can't win the battle alone." 

"I know…" Krystal whimpered. 

"I have a better idea." Katt smirked.

"What's that?"

"DO NOT let Fox become King here. Instead, let ME become Queen and I'LL order to help Corneria." Katt said.

Wolf looked at her for a moment and then to Krystal. "That could actually work. But remember, this is a moment where we have to assume EVERY THING!" 

"Father won't last much longer, he's trying to pass the crown on now."

"What's stopping him?" Krystal asked.

"If he passes the crown on he'll give it to Fox." Katt said.

"And that's definitely not part of the plan." Wolf shook his head. "We have to stop that from happening."

Just then a servant walked in. "Princess, Arland has returned with two guests. Dinner is ready now and Arland said that he would be delighted if the whole 'Family' was there to dine."

"You hear that?" Krystal smirked. "Fox is right here, right now."

"Perfect." Wolf smiled.

***

Katt, Krystal and Wolf sat at the table with Fox nowhere to be found at all. "Where's Arland?" Katt quickly asked.

"I sent him to see your father since this time YOU weren't here to stop him." Lady Monroe answered. "Don't worry, we'll wait for him before we pray to Great Fox."

Wolf looked to see two anthros that he had never met before. "I'm Wolf O' Donnell."

"I'm Falco, and this is my good friend Shane. We're Arland's 'family.'"

Krystal leaned over to Katt while they were introducing themselves and whispered to Katt, "This isn't good."

***

"I asked for you for so long Arland and yet you never came. My wife tells me that it was Katt's doing and I couldn't have agree more." King Monroe said as his eyes were closed and his breathing became more labored. It was clear that this wasn't just the flu.

"I don't understand your majesty."

"Arland. For the past ten years you've been like the son I never had."

Fox smiled. "I WAS the son that you never had."

King Monroe managed a smile. "As tradition in Zoness goes, I can only pass the crown down to one of my own children."

Fox looked up. "Your majesty?"

"Please Arland, call me father." King Monroe managed a weak chuckle followed by a few coughs.

"Yes…father." Fox cringed. He wish that his real father had told him what the tradition of Corneria was.

"Even though biologically we are not related, you've been there to learn from me. My crown can only be given to one who can take the responsibility of the Kingdom. Arland, I want you to have my crown."

"Father…what about Katt?"

"Katt has good intentions…but you have leadership quality. That is something I don't see in Katt very well."

'You must be blind then.' Fox thought. But the fact that he had won and lost was good to him. He won that he'd be King but he lost that it wasn't of Corneria. But he wouldn't go back. There was nothing to make him do so.

"Arland, please continue my legacy. I know you will."

"But Katt is a Monroe." Fox said. "I can't accept this." Obviously, Fox hadn't forgotten what James had taught him. 

King Monroe managed to hold his crown out. "Katt is a Monroe, but she hasn't been forgotten. She could be one of your advisors, or better yet, your Queen."

Regardless of what James had taught in the past to Fox, this was something that Fox couldn't pass up. This was destiny it seemed. Fox reached out with his paws and accepted the crown to the throne of Zoness. "Yes father." 

King Monroe smiled and closed his eyes, "Thank you Arland." He said and fell into deep slumber.

"He's not going to wake up…" Fox said and eyed the crown that rested in his paws. Zoness was now his.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I thought this was definitely an interesting spin on things for Katt and the gang. Not knowing that Fox has decided to take the throne of Zoness. With Scales' army nearly ready they're running out of time. But now they have to convince Fox to go back…


	16. Closer

A/N: Alright, Fox has accepted the crown to Zoness. When the rest of the gang finds out what's going to happen? Well, when that comes up I'll let you know. Also, there hasn't been much "Romance" blossoming between Krystal and Fox. That will change in this chapter a bit. After all, the secondary genre is Romance and so there needs to be a bit of it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: Closer

Fox walked into the dining hall with the crown in his paws, not knowing what would befall him at the table. 'The King is really dead?' Fox couldn't believe. Right in front of his eyes he saw the King pass away. There was nothing that the vulpine could do about it. "This is my home now." He calmly stated to himself. "Now I own the hearts and lives of others."

He opened the doors to the dining hall with the crown in his paws and Katt slapped herself right on the spot, drawing instant attention. "Ignore me!" She shunned them away.

Lady Monroe eyed the crown in his paws. "So I take it the King has passed on to the after life?"

Solemnly, Fox nodded without any words. "I'm to rule Zoness now. And I have accepted."

"That is wonderful Arland. We shall have your crowning ceremony within the next week." Lady Monroe clapped. "All rise for your new King everyone." 

Wolf, Krystal, Katt, Shane and Falco (virtually the only ones there since their customs differed from Corneria) could not object to the Queen. They all stood in place until Fox was seated. Once he sat in a vacant chair next to Krystal, he couldn't help but notice a look of sadness upon Katt's face. 

"May I be excused?" Katt stood up, looking to Fox since he was now the 'King'.

Fox nodded and Katt was gone in a moment. It was then he noticed Wolf O' Donnell at the table. 

"How rude of me." Wolf said. "I came here for a discussion. I guess I'd have to take it up with the new King?"

"No, not yet." Lady Monroe said. "Until he is crowned he isn't the King."

Wolf was now dumbfounded. So what made Katt's actions any different? They now had no choice but to try and work with Krystal's plan if this didn't fall through within the week.

Fox said nothing to Wolf. There was something about him that struck fear into Fox. He couldn't quite put his finger on it however. He'd have his moment with Wolf later on. 

Wolf looked at the Queen. "Regardless of how dire our situation is you still refuse to help us I see…"

"Zoness has no intent on getting involved in such warlike affairs."

'What is she coming off of?' Wolf rolled his eyes, once more forgetting he was in the presence of royalty. "It isn't warlike yet. We can prevent a war at all cost but we need help to do it. Many furs have already worked together to form a resistance group. I'm one of the only contacts outside the Kingdom."

"I've told you once before. Zoness is in a state of peace. We have no intention of siding with Corneria here and now." The Queen replied almost bitterly. It was obvious she didn't like the lupine much at all.

"But you realize that either you slice it there will be war." Wolf stated clearly. "It can't be helped. It's in our nature I presume. Should you refuse to aide us in this desperate time I'm certain that Scales will do away with Zoness."

Fox sat in silence listening to this. He knew exactly what they were discussing even before the mention of Scales and Corneria. Still, he remained neutral. Corneria wasn't his problem…yet.

Katt returned shortly after Wolf's statement and sat back down. She had been in her room in thought about what to do. And she came to a conclusion. There was only one way she could really become Queen. That was to stop the crowning of course. They had at least a week.

Shane and Falco sat listening to every word of the small discussion that Wolf had. They probably didn't know they'd have guests.

"Please Queen. I've already told you the consequences of not helping us. You're damned if you do and damned if you don't. By now you should feel obligated to help us!" 

"Even if I wanted to help right now, I can't. Until Arland is crowned there is absolutely nothing I can do as of now. When Arland is crowned take your business to him."

This made Wolf angry. She managed to wiggle out of this one. "I thought you said you had to do what was best for the Kingdom!" Wolf stood up. "If you really cared for Zoness, you'd see how serious the situation was. Besides, you've had nearly twenty years of peace. By now many furs should've forgotten the last war!"

This was true. But Lady Monroe still refused. "Why must you continue to repent against me?" Wolf snarled. 

"Because to me your situation is meaningless. I am not King Monroe. I don't like war and I'm not willing to rush into it."

'How can this be meaningless?' Katt thought. This definitely couldn't have been her mother speaking. 

"Meaningless? You think it's meaningless? Several innocent furs are dying and not only that but Zoness is surely next! Yet you still say to remain neutral?"

Fox got up without even touching his plate. "I'm going to retire for now. Dinner was a pleasure as usual." He bowed and was off to his room. He looked back at Krystal and winked before he padded off. Krystal, nothing more to do got up and followed.

'This argument keeps repeating itself!' Wolf thought. "Lady, if I may. You may not like war but unless you at least lend me some troops there will undoubtedly be war."

"I grant you no such permission. Zoness has trained their troops hard. I can't lend them to you."

"What have you to hold back? And you still haven't explained why you refuse me." Wolf said as if he were talking to a commoner.

Falco and Shane watched. This little debate was going nowhere. Wolf kept repeating the same thing over and over. Yet for some reason the Queen refused to give him any help. Falco couldn't help but wonder why. Perhaps it was…that had to be it! The death of the King! 

"I've explained enough. Zoness is no state to fight."

"Yes it is! You're citizens are in a good build and they're healthy. Cornerian troops wouldn't last long."

"I'm sorry Wolf but I'm not ready to take action as of now."

Wolf's jaw dropped. What more was he going to do? She sat there being difficult. "Lady, what would it take to convince you that Corneria desperately needs your help?"

A tear ran down her cheek. "There is nothing that would convince me to go to war otherwise." She spoke softly. 

It was then Wolf realized that she was crying. Then it finally hit him. Of course Zoness wouldn't go to war. Once they got word of the King's death they'd be grief stricken. But dammit regardless of which that was no excuse to Wolf! "I now understand Lady. I shall retire to my room for now."

It was then he realized that Katt, Shane and Falco were still there. He turned away and went back to his room. Falco and Shane were about to follow him but they were given the order to go home. They didn't disobey.

"Mom?" Katt asked wiping a tear from her face. "Don't worry mom, it's okay."

"We can't be faced with this situation right now Katt." Lady Monroe shook her head. "Once the Kingdom finds out the King has died they won't be ready for a dispute so soon."

"But what if what Wolf said is really true? What if when Corneria is gone, Zoness is next? Then where would our neutral actions be? You always told me it was best to do what was right for the Kingdom. Are you going to disobey your own lesson? Mother please, consider Zoness if Wolf really isn't lying. We may have no choice but war."

Sadly the young feline was right. They'd probably have no other choice. Lady Monroe took into account that Wolf might be telling the truth. After all, if Wolf, the Vice King of Corneria came then it HAD to be urgent. But she wasn't ready yet. The death of King Monroe would be a moment for mourning in Zoness. After all, he was one of the greatest Kings they ever had.

***

"Come to tell me that I should go back to Corneria again." Fox began as he sat down on the bed. 

"I've already tried my best with you. What am I supposed to do?" Krystal said.

"You told me that you loved me." Fox found himself speaking and taking Krystal by surprise. She blushed a little. 

"Fox please…" She trailed off. "You have no idea what it's like to see you again. You're so tall now…and grown up." She said. "You've become wiser."

Fox knew where this was going somehow. Sure he liked it. Regardless of what Corneria was now, the fact that Krystal was here was soothing to him. They hadn't seen each other for ten years and now she looked even prettier than she did before. 

She turned to face Fox. "You left ten years ago…but you never said goodbye. I missed you so much Fox."

Fox saw something in her eyes. Was this…a tear? It was the first time in what felt like ages that he'd seen her cry. "You're happy to see me?"

"Of course I am…but it won't last."

"What won't last? This undying love you've had for me since childhood?" And she thought he'd never noticed before. 

Krystal slowly nodded. "Back then you made me feel much better about myself. I enjoyed what friendship we had. You can't honestly sit here and tell me you didn't miss me at all."

Fox's ears perked up. "I did miss you…but it probably wasn't as much as you missed me." He openly admitted. "Come sit by me." He said patting the open space next to him. "Nothing will happen I promise."

'I was afraid he'd say that.' Krystal thought making her way to the bed and having a seat. "Fox…tell me…those many years ago…what did you feel for me?"

"You tell me first."

Krystal knew that was coming. "You already know how I felt."

"I want the whole story." 

"What story is there? I was an eight-year-old girl with a crush on a ten-year-old boy. My parents didn't like it because not only were you older than me, but also you were a prince. There was no way my parents could see me with any type of royalty."

"Relax Krystal. You can't let what others say get to you." How he wish he'd taken his own advice sometimes. "I admit…maybe I felt a little bit of something back then."

"Only a little?"

"But I felt a HUGE something last night."

"You liked this feeling." She smiled dangling her feet.

"Of course I did. I don't know what it is but I couldn't help it. I felt like…the wind."

"The wind?"

"I felt free Krystal. Being with you made me feel free. But you don't want to love a 'coward' do you?"

She knew he'd have to make a reference to that. "You know what I meant."

"Of course I do." Fox nodded. "I can't blame you. Truth is Krystal…I probably am a coward."

"But you're really not." She suddenly said. "I said I couldn't fall in 'love' with you because you were a coward…but ever since Mia had told me you were alive, I yearned for the day when I'd see you again. Even though I didn't believe her at first…when I finally realized that I'd actually be leaving Corneria…I…"

"What?"

"Realized that Mia was right. You were out there. And I hoped for the whole trek through the desert that I'd get to see you again."

It was comforting to have a childhood friend with him. He felt so much calmer with Krystal here. He let a smile come across his face. "You really kept going because of me?" 

"Yeah…I guess I did." Krystal said.

Fox took Krystal's paw in his. "I don't really know what more to say." He said. 

"But I do…" Krystal looked him deep in the eyes, and caressed his cheek. Her touch…it was soft…comforting…it reminded him of his mother. Now he wouldn't get the chance to see her again.

"Krystal…"

She whispered softly to him while rubbing his cheek. "Let's go where we could've gone ten years ago."

There was a burning flame inside of Fox's heart suddenly and he felt as if everything had grown brighter around him. "You're gorgeous." He found himself saying.

Her eyes shimmered with delight and so did his. They're faces grew closer to each other and their eyes closed as they were locked in a kiss that brimmed with passion. 

Krystal suddenly broke that kiss and quickly came to a stance. "No…I can't do it…not right now." She said. "Corneria needs me…they need US Fox."

Fox stood up and walked up towards her turned back and wrapped his paws around her. His touch was so soothing to her, especially after what she'd gone through in Corneria. "Stay with me…" Fox whispered in a low voice.

Krystal closed her eyes and let Fox sway them both from side-to-side. "I can't stay…"

"I know." Fox replied. The only thing he could do was enjoy the moment.

"I love you very much Fox…" Krystal whispered in a low, almost seductive voice. It was a voice she didn't even know she had until now. This feeling…was it real?

"I love you too Krystal…" Fox nuzzled the back of her neck. 

"But I have to go back to Corneria eventually." She sighed contently. "I won't force you to go back Fox…but please…think of Corneria."

Fox slowly led them back to the bed where they laid down with Fox's arms still wrapped around Krystal's warm body. "I'll think of Corneria."

Krystal began to breathe softly. "Please come back with me…" She breathed softly before she had fallen asleep.

It was odd to Fox. First she seemed more hostile about it and now she was…calm. Fox was still awake with his arms around Krystal. He started to think for a moment. Krystal was here for a reason…and he was beginning to understand what it was. He snuggled up with Krystal and soon fell asleep as well.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I feel that this is a good place to stop for now. The next chapter I think we should head back to Corneria for a moment, I've mentioned about a resistance group being formed but they haven't really had their appearance yet. So we'll be taking a short trip back to Corneria in the next chapter and we'll see more of Katt and her problem. 


	17. Desperate Skies

A/N: OK, now we're back in Corneria to see the resistance group that has been formed. I haven't forgotten about Katt and the others. But even though there isn't much I can say about Scales, I'll also let you in on his plan in a more detailed way.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: Desperate Skies

Dark and sinister clouds hovered over what was now the ruined Kingdom of Corneria. The polluted air and evaporated waters made Corneria seem like one of the most unbearable places in the world. It wasn't far from the truth.

Now that Vixy was dead, Mia had no way of ever getting into the palace again. Shortly after her funeral Scales had ordered her outside the palace and never to return. Mia wasn't going to easily step down but it seemed as though there was nothing more anyone could do. 

Thanks to the former advisor to King James, Peppy, the furs that were run out of home were given a nice haven to stay in. Peppy was able to get a little bit of food, but it was even more important that they rationed it among themselves. They'd do anything to survive now. Some even ate sharp claw…scary.

The resistance lived in the underground of an abandoned building on the west side of Corneria. It was a place where the sharp claw would think last to look for them. They were safe there and any furs found wounded on the streets were welcome to stay for as long as they needed to. But chances of anyone leaving the kingdom were almost impossible.

"The red eyes have every entrance and exit to the kingdom guarded since the young vixen left." Mia mused. "I hope she returns soon." 

Peppy was sitting down on the ground trying to formulate a plan. He didn't exactly here Mia but had an idea of what the vixen had said. "I'm sure that Krystal will be successful. You say that she's going to meet up with Fox right? If that happens then the kingdom is saved!"

"That's if Fox comes back…" Mia sighed. "He may decide not to return and you know how Zoness can be with acts of war sometimes. I think the only reason they fought the last war was because the sharp claw divided their forces. One sent to Corneria and the other to Zoness."

"Yeah. They wouldn't try that plan again." Peppy said. Pondering what was a good course of action. "They'd probably want to take every kingdom as a whole rather than divide their forces. How long would you predict we have?"

"I can't tell anymore. All I know is that it's sometime in this year. Wolf told me that he had 9,000 ready and is overworking the last 1,000. I think that perhaps Scales is running out of patience."

Slippy walked in panting hard. "We're losing furs out there Peppy! There's absolutely NO food left! How are we going to survive now that our sources are gone?"

By 'source' Slippy meant Wolf O' Donnell, who would bring them food and sometimes sharp claw to eat. Sure, many didn't like cannibalism, but when that's all you have to survive that's what you'll do.

Wolf ONLY contacted with Peppy and Mia with the resistance. Many other furs had no idea that it was Wolf who had been saving them. That included Krystal.

Peppy was unsure of what to do at this point. "Perhaps it's time we start acting like a resistance group then." 

"We're not strong enough though." whimpered Slippy. He was right. They weren't strong enough. They didn't have enough food or water and without someone they could rely on from the palace anymore…

Peppy didn't know what else to do. "We don't have much at all. No good weapons…nothing to keep us all fighting."

"We HAVE to stay strong!" Mia shouted. "If we don't then Corneria and the rest of the world will fall to Scales! WE'RE the only hope left for this world right now. We don't have much of a choice but to try and stay strong."

"I hate it when you're right." Peppy sighed. "But what do we do without Wolf to grant us with food?"

"Maybe it's time we start figuring out a better way to survive for the next few days…" Mia suggested.

"And how do we do that? Eat dirt? We can't hold out THAT long Mia."

"In time, they'll come." Mia said. "Until then I'll try and find food."

"And how will you do that?"

Mia reached into her green robe and pulled out a crystal ball, "Even Scales can't resist knowing the future." She smirked. "I offer to tell his future for the price of food. Since Wolf isn't here this is the best I can do."

"How can you expect to get into the palace?" Slippy spoke up. "You couldn't possibly expect them to let you in anymore."

"Scales wants to know if his plan will succeed doesn't he?" Mia smiled again.

"You said you couldn't predict that…"

"A true prediction YES, but a false prediction anyone would believe if it gave them hope."

"Sneaky…" Peppy smirked. "Do this. Bring back food so that we can eat for months on end!"

Mia quickly left out the door and hoped that a sharp claw didn't see her. The streets were cluttered and she was amazed that there were still furs that survived. The skies were a hellish red that actually you made you fear Corneria. Mia tried her best not to look up and therefore pulled the hood over her head on her green robe. She could stall for a while it seemed.

Mia went to the palace and tried not to let any sign of fear show. If the sharp claw sensed her fear then they'd take advantage of her. 'It's time to be braver than you ever have been before.' She said to herself and looked at the ruined palace. 'Time to go.'

***

In the courtyard of the Palace of Great Fox, Scales was trying to see who was strong and who was not. His test weren't disturbingly hard but they were painful. Scales wanted to test your strength and endurance. If you failed either then you weren't cut out to be in his army. Scales had executed well over two thousand sharp claw because they were weak and scrawny and a little over one thousand because they failed his test. Imagine what his army would've been like had he decided to recruit every sharp claw.

The woman were more important than the men to Scales. They had to produce strong and healthy boys. He didn't want any woman at all in his army. No woman was "strong" enough to be in his army. 

Scales stayed in the court watching as some went through his obstacle course. He had his trainees running across coal and they couldn't shed one tear or else they failed. Then you had to ascend a wall using only your claws. If you fell off this wall you failed…even if you slipped you failed. Next you were all to stand in a line and Scales had you branded. Again, you couldn't shed a tear or else you'd fail. You couldn't even grunt. You had to endure everything. Next Scales sent you to be pummeled by two brutally strong sharp claws. If you survived without breaking a sweat then you were good for the final test. This final test was the hardest of all. You had to take down and/or kill a red-eye. That in itself made all the other test a complete waste, being that if you lost…you died.

Those who passed these test did a lot of training to make themselves stronger. They ate any dead fur they found on the streets and their comrades dying in battle didn't distract them. It was what Scales wanted. He WANTED them to be as heartless as possible. He didn't want you to take ANY prisoners. If it moved…kill it.

Scales watched his troops train. 9,000 of them how spectacular. Almost there. As Scales watched one of his servants came to him, "Sir, there is a platinum vixen here to see you. She says that if there is any way she could help your cause it'd be great."

"It must be Mia." Scales snarled. "I told her never to return." Scales turned to go to the entrance of the palace. 'Perhaps I should show her what happens to those who disobey the King!' Scales thought maniacally. 

When Scales opened the door (unusual for a KING to answer the door) he was struck with awe at the young vixen…well actually old. "I told you never to return here--"

"What if I could help you with your cause?" Mia began without letting Scales finish his opening statement.

"What do you know about my cause?"

"What DON'T I know about it?" Mia smiled faintly. "After all, I can tell the future."

'Of course!' Scales smirked. He'd forgotten about Mia's little power. Scales could use a power like this. If he had this power he'd be able to tell what his enemies would throw at him. If he had Mia he'd be unstoppable! "Come, come." Scales let her inside and closed the door. 

They walked to his quarters where they had a seat. Even Scales room looked terrible with papers spread throughout the room. "What can you tell me old wise vixen?" Scales asked.

"I'm not doing this for free!" Mia snapped in a rash voice. "If you want to know what to expect from this war then you'll have to do as I request. I promise that I won't steer you wrong!"

"What is it that you desire?" Scales smirked. He was a scaly that could negotiate.

"I want food…lots of food. Enough to fill the bodies of one-thousand furs." Mia demanded.

"Well…seeing as how I'VE taken all the food…yes I suppose that you and your furry little friends deserve SOMETHING." Scales chuckled. It seemed as if he were on to Mia's little plan, but he remained fooled.

"I want it! Give me all this food and I'll make it worth your while with three things that I can tell you." 

"Then you shall have your food." Scales grinned. "But first, I want my predictions."

"No! You pack my food in two wagons first and then I want two of your strongest sharp claw to escort me home with my food!" Mia demanded. "You better do this! How do I know that you'd uphold this promise once I give you your predictions?"

"You're a wise vixen." Scales clapped his claws and two sharp claw dressed in clad armor were in the room. "Give this young vixen two wagons full of the finest bread, cheese, fish and meat. I want her to be happy with what I'm doing for her. I also want you to escort her home."

The two sharp claws dropped their jaws. "Yes, your majesty."

Scales stared deeply at Mia. "Now what can you tell me?"

Mia waited until she was sure the two sharp claws were filling the wagons. When she was content that they were doing as ordered, Mia nodded and removed her hood. Then she took out the crystal ball she had concealed earlier. "Look into the crystal ball and don't take your eyes off." Mia warned and the room was suddenly tainted in a blue glow.

A puff of smoke emitted from the crystal ball that showed a small colony of furs. "No fur can harm you…" Mia spoke calmly. Pretty soon the room was emitted in a green glow. "Until the jungle of Zoness moves victory is within your grasp." Mia continued and watched the facial expression on Scales face change to a smile. The next cloud to emit the room was orange. "BUT, even if no fur can harm you BEWARE Fox McCloud. For should you fight him, you WILL fail." Mia said and then the room went back to normal.

"What do I have to fear then?" Scales laughed hard. "If no fur can harm me and Fox McCloud is long gone, there's no way I can lose right?" Scales laughed. "I'll succeed no matter what!"

"I bet you want to know what to expect from your enemies now?"

"You read my mind. Please vixen…tell me!"

"When the war begins I shall tell you. That way we have an understanding, your majesty."

"Of course." Scales agreed. "But tell me…how would the jungle of Zoness ever move?"

"I've already spoken my three prophecies." Mia said. "One shouldn't know too much about their own destiny." Mia stated before walking out.

Scales stood in his room where Mia left her crystal ball…to remind him of the prophecies? Perhaps so. The last one echoed in his mind…"Beware Fox McCloud."

***

Mia took her food back to the western side of Corneria where the two sharp claws walked with her. "What could you possibly know about Scales plan?" They asked her.

"I know that Scales has no room in his world for you two." Mia lied…and she knew this would work. This was one of her only hopes…she had to turn them against Scales. This would give them a fighting chance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" One of the sharp claw asked her.

"I know the test you've gone through and you think that Scales cares about you all? He's only doing this for his own selfish needs." Mia said with her head held low. 

The two sharp claws pushing them looked at Mia and saw no jokes in her tone and could see that she was completely serious. "What do you two call yourselves?" Mia asked as they trotted along.

The taller sharp claw was the first to speak. "My name is Samuel. Call me Sam for short."

The shorter, but stronger one, spoke next. "I am called Shannon." He said feeling a bit embarrassed that there weren't very many males named Shannon.

"Don't feel bad Shannon. There are plenty of other males with your name." Mia said calmly. They were almost to the resistance.

"Now what did you mean when you said that Scales has no use for us in his utopia. He said that he wanted all sharp claw to live freely in his new perfect world." Shannon told Mia. "Why would Scales lie to his own species?"

"The question isn't why he would lie." Mia stopped and the two sharp claws did the same. "The real question is why the sharp claw would believe him." 

Sam growled a bit. "I know what you want to do and it won't work!" He rasped. "Scales wouldn't lie to us! Why would he want to get rid of US? His own species?"

They stopped in front of an abandoned house. Mia turned back to look at them with her eyes blue. She was calm now. "Scales doesn't care about you. If you die on the battlefield, Scales won't care. Not only that, but Scales has no intention of acknowledging you all once the war is over and you have won."

"But what would there be to care about if we're the only species in the world?" Sam retorted.

"Scales will leave you all in as much ruin as he has left Corneria."

"Your tricks won't work on me vixen!" Sam shouted and drew his sword. "You shouldn't speak words that you yourself do not understand." His deep voice bellowed. "Stop with your lies!"

"Am I lying?" Mia asked. "You tell me that I am. There is no proof that either of our sides are right. Let me make you a deal. If you so much as care about your future, you will help throw Scales out of power. If not, then die right here!"

"And who is going to kill us…YOU?" Sam laughed.

"Of course. Who else?"

"Wait Sam!" Shannon shouted. "What if she isn't lying? What if Scales COULD care less about us?" 

"Don't say those words! Scales loves us. He'd never turn his back on us."

"But that's what he told the furs of Corneria and look where they are now!" Shannon shouted.

"The furs are the ones that don't matter!" Sam screamed. "THEY had no place in our perfect world!"

Mia stood there and watched. "Do you think Scales will treat you the same way he does now? The only reason he keeps you all healthy now is because he needs the strength for the army."

"That is enough of your lies vixen!" Sam raised his sword, but before he could bring it down upon Mia's head he felt a sharp pain in his back. Instead of bringing the sword down upon Mia, it simply dropped to his side. Before he realized what had just happened he fainted into eternal darkness. His body fell forward where it rested just inches away from Mia. Even Mia was surprised.

Mia looked down at the body to see a dagger in Sam's back. When she looked up Shannon was gasping. "I…killed…my own species!" He screamed. He couldn't believe what he had just done. "I couldn't let him kill you…but why?"

"Because you care about the future?" Mia asked in her perplexed stage. "You have done nothing wrong. He got what he deserved. Now I ask you right here and now. Do you really want to help us oppose Scales?"

"I…yes I do." Shannon replied. "But what about Sam?"

"Not to sound cruel but bring his body in here…if you get my drift." Mia mumbled that last part. What a disturbing thought for Shannon to think about. "But don't forget the food."

Shannon brought them in with him and the furs were surprised to see a sharp claw in full clad armor. "Mia…what is--" Peppy began but Mia cut him off.

"He's on our side now!" She smiled. "Now we have some offense at least and an insider."

"What do you mean 'insider?'" Shannon popped up.

"I want you to go back and find out what Scales plans to do. Then I want you to tell me everything. Also, you are in charge of bringing these furs food. Do not let Scales know of your defection. Please, Shannon…for the sake of Corneria…don't let us down."

"I won't…but what do I tell Scales about Sam?"

Peppy intervened now. "You tell Scales that he was about to betray the sharp claw and that you had to do away with him. It's the only thing that will work."

Shannon nodded. As he left he noticed a lot of furs there…were scared of him. They didn't realize they had nothing to fear but could Shannon blame them? Hell, he'd be scared too. 

Before Shannon left he took a moment to see the furs getting over excited about the wagons full of food. He saw what most sharp claw never did…the outside walls of the palace.

***

Later that night in Zoness Katt was pacing around Wolf's room. "What do I do…" she repeated several times to herself as Wolf watched her walk from one end of the room to the other. She was about to go insane. "The crowing is next week…there isn't enough time!"

"Relax a little won't you?" Wolf tried to settle her down. "We still have a shot. Fox isn't officially the 'king' yet. He just has a bit of power. Don't worry so much. If anything we can probably convince him before that time."

"But we only have seven days! Who would want to pass up an opportunity like this! You really think Fox is going to put the crown down!?"

"Stop ripping your hair out over this. You need to calm down!" Wolf grabbed her and eased her over to the bed and set her down. "Focus Katt. You know just as well as I do that Fox shouldn't be here. He needs to go back and we have to convince him."

"But how do we do that?"

"We convince him that he didn't do the murder." 

"That's what you all say but dammit you don't do anything!" Katt screamed. "How do you convince an innocent fur that he's actually INNOCENT!?"

Wolf took a moment to think about this. "Maybe I could try and convince him?"

"How could you convince him to go back? How would that work out?" Katt growled. "If I can't convince him to go back then how could you hope to do anything of the sort?"

"I'm the one who convinced him to leave in the first place." Wolf admitted. "I'm sure it'll be no problem for me to get him to go back."

"Wolf…his mind is already poisoned with the murder. The evidence, even to him, is concrete. You won't have any such luck."

"Or will I?"

***

It was even later in the night now. Fox awakened at the side of Krystal's beautiful body. For some reason…being with her made him WANT to think of Corneria. 'If she really was lucky to survive…' Fox's thoughts trailed off. He stopped thinking. Thinking things like this could be bad. 

He slowly slid his arm away from Krystal as not to awaken her. He climbed out of bed and went over to his dresser where his Arwing dagger rested. Next to that was the crown that he would soon wear. Looking at both of these treasures side-by-side made him feel like he had a choice. It was either Zoness or Corneria. Sure, he'd like to see home…but he'd be dead in an instant if he returned. 

Zoness held several possibilities for him. Fox picked up the crown and looked at it around. He wanted to be king badly…but he felt like he was taking something way from Katt. He set the crown back down. 

He picked up the dagger. It actually reminded him of the crown. The crown was passed down from generation to generation…just like the dagger. 'Dammit!' Fox thought. He was actually considering going back now. But he was…scared. This had been his home for the past ten years. But he had spent the first half of his life in Corneria. 

Fox sighed out loud when he felt arms wrap around him. Fox didn't jolt but instead closed his eyes. "Whatever decision you make…" Krystal's soft voice whispered to him, "…I'll respect. I promise." 

Fox wasn't quite sure if he believed this or not. He knew what Krystal wanted him to do. But it was all up to him. Fox turned to face Krystal and hugged her tight. "Krystal…" Fox whispered.

"What is it?"

"I missed you over these ten years so much. Not just you…but I missed mom…and dad." He said and Krystal could feel his heartbeat like nothing else. He was…crying. 

"Fox…" Krystal said trying to calm him. It was clear to Krystal now…Fox was homesick…truly homesick. He missed Corneria.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: This was the perfect place to end this chapter I think. Now they've got a sharp claw on their side. Fox is now starting to debate whether or not he should go back or not. I think that this'll turn out to be pretty good. Sorry for the lack of update. I had a friend in town and so I wanted to spend some time with him.


	18. Hearts

A/N: Now I think things are becoming much more interesting. A sharp claw has now switched sides and Fox is growing homesick! Now perhaps it would be easier to convince him to go back? 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters or vice-versa in any way is entirely coincidental.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 18: Hearts…

Shannon returned to the Palace of Great Fox alone but with a knife covered in blood. As others saw him returning without Sam they snarled a little. As he entered the palace he could hear Scales laughing maniacally. He could hear the King's screams too. "I'm invincible!" 

Shannon shook his head. He could try and avoid Scales but being that he was one of Scales' most trusted Sharp claws he'd ask for him eventually. Shannon was one of the few Sharp claws that Scales had bothered to remember the name of. That must've showed a lot of trust. 

Shannon closed the doors behind him but could still here Scales laughing. What exactly did that platinum vixen tell him anyway?

Shannon was about to retire to his room when he heard Scales calling his name suddenly. Scales was actually kind of scary. Just ten seconds ago he was warped with laughter and now the entire palace was silent except for the calling of his name…and Sam's. 

Shannon decided that he'd at least keep loyal to Scales. But not for the sharp claw…but for Corneria. 

He approached Scales' room and opened the door. The very first thing the king had noticed was the dripping blood to the ground. "What is this?" Scales demanded. "And where is Sam?" Sam was another fur in which Scales had actually bothered to remember the name of. Actually, Scales was probably his favorite. 

"Sam was in no position to battle." Shannon answered with a straight face. "He was a traitor in our ranks and needed to be disposed of."

"What do you mean a 'traitor?'" Scales pounded the table.

"Sam wanted to help the furs of Corneria. I would have brought him back to you but he drew his arms. There was nothing I could do to stop him and convince him otherwise so I had to do away with him…or he would have done away with me." Shannon lied but kept it simple.

"You didn't kill the vixen did you?" Scales tensed up.

"Of course not."

"Good. Let her live. The furs can't do anything to harm me!" Scales laughed again. "No matter what happens, Mia and I have a deal. You must let her live at all cost."

Shannon bowed his head. "Yes your majesty."

"Oh, and Shannon?"

"Yes your Majesty?"

"I want you to interrogate every fur and make sure that they stay on our side! I don't want any more traitors. I want you to show them Sam's corpse as an example of what happens to you when you betray me!"

Sam's corpse? Shannon didn't have it. In fact, Mia had it to…Shannon didn't even want to think about that. "Sir, I don't have his corpse. I disposed of it as not to alarm anyone."

"That crimson dagger is going to alert many sharp claw!" Scales screamed. "Alright then kill another Sharp Claw. One in armor who is potentially weak…physically and emotionally." Scales said and turned his back to Shannon. "Don't ask any questions just assume."

Shannon bowed and left. 'Just pick one and kill him?' Shannon thought. Forget it. He wasn't one to kill any other sharp claw. He'd been trained to kill furs but now he couldn't even do that. Instead he ended up killing a sharp claw…and his friend. But…bloodshed would be impossible to ignore. 'It's only one more sharp claw right? And it doesn't even have to be someone that I like…' Shannon thought. Think? He hadn't been trained to do that either. In fact he couldn't even imagine how he'd passed the tests in the first place.

Softhearted. That was the way to describe Shannon. Though after being put through those tests that Scales had he felt like he could take on anything. Especially since he was able to dispatch a red-eye with efficiency. He actually killed the red-eye faster than any other sharp claw did. 

Now he had to take the life of a sharp claw that didn't deserve to die. If he did it with no one else noticing than that would be fine. But he HAD to do this task. More meaningless bloodshed. 

Shannon went out to the courtyard where several sharp claw were training. Shannon knew that not every one of them was like Scales. There were some who were against the war but didn't object to Scales because they knew that if they did…it was to the red-eye with them.

Shannon could do this right? He'd already dispatched of one sharp claw he could just dispatch of another one right? Each sharp claw had an ID number and Shannon was 8675. This meant that he was number 8675th to complete the test. Shannon considered terminating one with an ID number lower than 1000. It would be much better and they'd been the ones that had been training for years. But that also meant they were probably much stronger. Scales wouldn't want one of them eliminated. 

There was only one way for Shannon to solve this. He closed his eyes and just pointed. 

***

It was a day of mourning in Zoness. The peasants of the kingdom had just received word of King Monroe's death and that Fox would be crowned in a matter of days. But the ceremony might actually be EARLIER than expected. 

As many furs came by to pay their respects by placing a rose around his casket, they bowed to Fox, their soon-to-be King. Fox made eye contact and smiled a bit with a nod here and there. What was he supposed to do?

Katt stood next to him, with rage held deep inside of her. Her father was dead and left FOX to rule. Now it was apparent that Fox had to get back to his own Kingdom. Katt was angry with her father and her mother. What should've been hers was now gone. Not only that, but Krystal stepping means she wouldn't get to do anything to help Zoness other than advise Fox. That's how she saw it. She wouldn't be Queen and she wouldn't rule in any way. 

Behind Katt, Fox, and Lady Monroe, Wolf stood with Krystal. Falco and Shane would probably come and pay their respects later…or not at all since Lady Monroe was there.

"We're running out of time faster than we initially thought." Wolf said to Krystal. "There isn't much time left, and I fear that Scales army is almost ready."

Krystal had her eyes closed as she stood there and Wolf could've sworn that a tear streamed down her cheek. "What's wrong Krystal?"

She shook her head and sniffled a bit. "I came here with a mission and it's a complete failure. There's no way to convince Fox to go back and there's no way to convince Zoness to help Corneria, and Titania and Macbeth are too far away to get help in time."

"There's still hope. You give up now and Corneria will die." Wolf said. "We can still talk to Fox and talk him back into going."

"But how do we do that?" Krystal wiped a tear away. "There's nothing we can do now. Fox won't go back. No matter what happens."

"I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him yet."

"Oh yeah, you'll be able to help! The one who convinced him that he killed his father…yeah that'll work!" Krystal sniffled. "I guess I have no choice but to return to Corneria with no help."

"You're not going back yet! Until Fox goes back WE don't go back, understand?"

Krystal slowly nodded as Wolf continued, "Fox HAS to go back and he WILL go back. Don't give up hope so soon."

Krystal wasn't quite sure if she believed Wolf at this point…

***

It was done. The dreadful deed in which Shannon was supposed to do was done, and he didn't feel good about it, but he pulled it off. Shannon killed a sharp claw and took it to Scales. Of course, Scales thought the presentation was mediocre and he added his own touch ups. By that I mean he pulled the inside of the sharp claw out. "This is what happens when you betray me!" He had said. 

As Shannon walked away from this horror he vowed that he'd never kill again. It was bad enough that he had to take a life for no good reason, and it was even worse that he had to kill a friend of his. Was this really what war was like? Lies and mistrust? 

Shannon went back to his quarters. In the end this wouldn't be worth it one bit. Somehow it was relevant in Shannon's thoughts that Scales wouldn't get very far. He had more than 9,000 men but he specifically said 10,000. Shannon began to wonder just how much longer he'd be able to hold out.

***

The funeral was over and the casket was now decorated with flowers and herbs to preserve the body. Lady Monroe had the casket moved to his chambers where the bed was replaced with the casket. 

She closed off the doors and turned around to a very disappointed Katt. It was clear to Lady Monroe that it wasn't the death of the King that bothered her, but the fact that she wouldn't be Queen. "I'm in no mood to discuss this now Katt. Off with you!"

"No. Not until you tell me why we suddenly had to break tradition. I may not be male but I do know that I could do a much better job than Arland to fulfill my duties!"

"Don't you think we should respect your father's last request?"

Katt stood in silence with a piercing look on her face that made even her mother cringe. "Mom, it isn't right! He doesn't even have nationality in Zoness!"

"Will you stop thinking about yourself and start thinking about your father for once!" Lady Monroe snapped. "All you care about is becoming Queen! Is power all that important to you? Your father didn't give Arland the responsibility because he was male. He gave it to him because he thought that Arland could control it!"

"Are you saying I wouldn't be able to take care of Zoness?" Katt's face became pale. "I'm older and more mature than Arland is…and you think I can't take the responsibility?"

Lady Monroe walked up to Katt and kissed her forehead. "You know that your father only wanted what was best for Zoness. But for you to accept the responsibility you have to show that you can." 

To this Katt had nothing to say. "I didn't want to be Queen for the power you know." She began to walk away. "I wanted to be Queen because of you mom. Whenever father had taken a leave of absence you helped Zoness get back on their feet…always. I wanted to be just like you…"

***

On one end of the mantle, the crown sat. This represented Zoness and what he would have. On the other end, rested the Arwing dagger in all its glory. This represented Corneria and what he could possibly gain from going back. 

Fox sighed. "I can't go back…I just can't…"

"And why not?" Wolf interrupted his thoughts standing in Fox's door way. He crept inside and sat down on a chair behind Fox. "You can go back just as easily as you left."

"I didn't necessarily have an easy time leaving. If it weren't for you then I'd be dead right now. I don't know if I should thank you for saving my life or be mad at you for making me run away."

"Why not both?"

When Fox heard this his ears immediately perked up and he turned to face Wolf. "What do you mean?"

"True, if you stayed in Corneria then Scales would have had you killed." Wolf began. "But he wouldn't have executed you because he believed he killed your father. He knows you didn't do it. But instead you'd just be another thorn in his side. If you had stayed you'd have only been killed because you were the Prince." Wolf concluded.

"I know what you're trying to do…and it won't work Wolf." Fox stomped his foot. "I know what I've done and I realize now that I can't go back. No matter what."

"Corneria is dying Fox! And you don't even care? What kind of King would you be for Zoness then? Wondering around oblivious to the existence of what was once Corneria. Open your eyes Fox and see that rule under Scales would be hellish. He let the sharp claw back into the kingdom and many furs have been run out of house and home and yet you still proceed to let your hometown die."

"I'd be worse than Scales." Fox sighed. 

"That isn't possible. Besides, if you're in no shape to rule Corneria then what makes you think you can rule Zoness?"

"I didn't ask for this!" Fox retorted. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here now!"

"Dammit Fox! You NEED to go back. Corneria is dying and they need strength. Besides, you'll end up having to face the sharp claw either way! Didn't you listen to what I was telling Lady Monroe?"

Fox shook his head. "You don't understand--"

"You're right I don't!" Wolf growled. "You won't go back because you fear what will happen to you when you step foot back in Corneria. What difference does it make? You're damned if you go back and damned if you don't. You can either help Corneria or let it die. Which is it Fox? The only thing that happens is that you'll prolong your confrontation with Scales."

"Get out!" Fox snarled and quickly grabbed the Arwing and pulled it from its sheath pointing it an inch away from Wolf's eye. "That's enough out of you! It's going to take a miracle for me to go back and YOU Wolf, are no miracle."

Wolf stood up as Fox brought the dagger away from him. Wolf turned to walk out and turned around, "You're just as greedy as Scales is! Look deep inside you Fox. You don't care for the fate of Zoness! You're only staying here because you'll get to be King. Yet you continue to keep that dagger of Corneria close to you. Why Fox? Why won't you go back?"

Just then Fox flailed the dagger at Wolf just as he stepped out of the room. The dagger had pinned itself to the ground and Fox was shocked. This dagger had just pierced marble! When Fox grabbed the dagger there wasn't even a scratch on its golden blade. In fact, there wasn't even a mark. It was still pure and shimmering. 

Fox ignored this. After all, it had survived many battles before now. Fox then sat down on his bed and began to ponder what Wolf had said. Was he really becoming Scales? 

Katt walked in to see him sitting on his bed with his head down. She settled down next to him and sighed briefly.

"Did you come to tell me that what I was doing was wrong too?"

"I didn't come to say anything Fox. I want to know if you really are planning on becoming King…"

Fox looked down at the dagger and slowly slid it back into the sheath. "I don't know yet. When is the crowning now?"

"It's now in three days. I think mom is anxious to get it underway." Katt sighed. "Fox…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come and take it away from me?"

"Take what from you?" Fox tilted his head to look Katt in the eye. 

"You took what should've been mine. That crown should be on my head, not yours. You're not even a Monroe."

"Katt…I…"

"Don't say anything. I want you to consider what you're getting yourself into. You'll be ruling a Kingdom that of which you shouldn't be. Your home is in Corneria…you should be ruling there and--"

"So you did come to tell me that I should go back…" Fox trailed off.

"Would you let me finish? What I'm saying is that it's ultimately your choice whether or not you go back. What I'm saying is that you shouldn't be ruling Zoness."

"You're jealous…aren't you mom?"

Mom…Fox hadn't called her mom since Krystal showed up. At least not to her face. "If you want the truth…I am."

"But why? I thought you'd be proud of me…"

"I am Fox. Believe me I am. But you earned in ten years from my father what it took me a lifetime. That's his trust. I can't help but think it's because…"

"…I'm male right? Stop thinking that way for a second. Don't look at me as an object in your way…please don't. Forget the rules and traditions. So I earned your father's trust? Do you honestly think I could take your place in his heart?"

"No…you couldn't." Katt lowered her ears.

Fox wasn't quite sure what else to say to that. "There's probably some reason for this…it just hasn't come out yet. Maybe…maybe your father was scared…"

"Scared of what?"

Fox thought for a moment. "Maybe he's scared of losing you too soon."

"But what would he care? He's dead."

"Don't say that! You're dad is watching you now. He's going to make sure that you stay safe. Not only that, but he's going to protect you from beyond the grave."

"You think so?" Katt grinned a little.

"I know so!" Fox smiled. 

Katt stood up and began to walk out. "You know Fox…you should take your own advice sometime. You never know how much it could help." Then she was gone.

Fox took that in, just as he did Wolf's. Finally he glanced out the window to see a red star. HIS red star…

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Can you believe it? After Wolf said all that Fox still refuses to go back. Well, school has now started to heat up here so updates won't come quite as often as they have been but I'm sure many of you others are either getting ready to go back or are already busy with School already.


	19. Bright Light

A/N: School has started but I'm still keeping up! Anyway, after tweak after tweak after tweak I FINALLY know how I want to do this chapter. We all know that Fox is being a bit stubborn right now but he has considered what Wolf and Katt told him at least. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in any way is entirely coincidental

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 19: Bright Light

Late into the nigh, Fox went creeping through the palace of Zoness, with the Arwing by his side. The night was dark but he remained hidden. It wasn't right for Fox to leave the palace anymore. It seemed that as soon as he accepted the title to be the new King, those in the kingdom were always watching him. Fox didn't like that kind of attention. Suddenly he was every fur's best friend. In Corneria he never had to endure that. In Zoness NO ONE knew him except Falco, Shane and Katt. 

Fox got to the front doors but decided that climbing out the window would be better. The doors would make too much noise and he'd be spotted for sure if he did that. He climbed out the window and the moon overhead illuminated the path in front of him. There were probably several furs that hadn't yet fallen asleep. Fox wasn't exactly willing to take the chance of getting caught. EVERYONE knew him now and that was pretty sad. Just ten years ago he was unknown and shrouded by the palace. Now everyone knew him as "King Arland." 

Fox scampered behind several houses until he finally reached the outskirts of Zoness. The jungle was only a hop, skip and a jump away. 

The night sky was clear and as soon as Fox looked overhead he eyed his star. Then he remembered what he had said to Katt. "Are you watching over me too, father?" Fox said aloud but continued to make his way through the jungle anyway. 

He came up to the lake shortly in. It was the same lake he enjoyed a moment with Krystal when she first came. He remembered Krystal calling him a coward. He clenched his paws into fist at the memory. "What's the use?" Fox suddenly sounded to himself. "She was right. I am a coward…" 

He sat down and dipped his feet into the lake and watched the ripples flow by. He looked into the water and saw his father staring back at him. "How can I go back with the deed I've done?" He said and let a tear stream down his face and fall off the bridge of his nose. As soon as it hit the water it began to glow a vibrant blue. "What?"

Fox looked at the water and saw something in the water. It was…a ring? Not just any ring, it was his mother's ring! The ring symbolized more royalty. Fox grabbed it out of the water and began to wonder how ring began to float as it had. 

The water began to glow again and pretty soon there was a flash of blue light. Fox shielded his eyes from the glow. When the bright light grew paler he uncovered his eyes and before him on top of the lake's surface stood his mother. 

"Fox…Fox…" She spoke. "Why? Why have you let Corneria die?"

At first Fox couldn't believe what stood before him and his eyes grew bigger. "Mom?"

"Please Fox, don't let Corneria die. You must fight to save what's left of it."

"But I can't go back! How can I go back?" Fox said. "I can't with what I've done. I killed father."

"You have done nothing!" Vixy snapped at him. "You didn't kill James ten years ago. You only think you did because you don't remember what happened that night."

"I…don't." Fox admitted. "But the dagger and my clothes…"

"All part of his plan." Vixy said and sat down next to Fox. Her eerie blue glow frightened Fox at first but when he felt Vixy place her paw on his shoulder he felt content. This really was his mother. 

"Who?"

"Scales has had this planned from the very beginning." Vixy announced. "You've done nothing to disappoint your father. You've been tricked to believe you did the murder. It was Scales who killed your father, and Scales who smeared his blood on your clothing. You must think it pretty low of Wolf for what he did. But I'm glad that he did it." 

"What did Wolf do for me?"

"Wolf has saved you. You think what he did by making you run away was low. But he saved your life. You should thank him for saving you from Scales."

"There's no proof I didn't do it…" Fox said.

The light around Vixy suddenly grew red and she began to grow angry. "Stop denying what you know is true! You know as well as I do that you've done nothing. What are you scared of Fox? Talk to me."

"I'm scared…of Scales." Fox shook his head. "I don't want to face Scales. That would mean facing…"

"Your past? Granted, sometimes the past is best forgotten. But with something like this, it's amazing how the past comes back to haunt you. You can't live in fear of Scales forever. You must go back to Corneria and avenge your father's death. Don't let Scales get away with what he's done."

"I…"

"No! Don't think about it. DO IT! Scales only cares about his own greed and ambitions. Even the sharp claw under his wing mean nothing to him. You can do this Fox. You must do this. Corneria is losing hope. Losing hope means that more furs will die. More death means that the furs will have less of a reason to stand up to Scales." 

Fox was silent as his mother light turned blue again. "Mom…" Fox said.

"Yes?"

"What happened to you?" Fox asked.

"What do you mean?" 

"How did you die. I only knew you for so long…then I was gone."

Vixy anticipated this. "I was hoping to see you once more. I didn't rest until I could, but in the end I gave up Fox. It had been ten years and you didn't come back…so I lost hope."

"You see me now don't you?" Fox asked.

"That's the only reason I'm here now. You've grown up Fox…but your heart hasn't."

"I've done good for myself over the past ten years haven't I?"

"Yes but you've forgotten about your origin. I've been watching you turn your back on Corneria time and time again. How much longer do the furs have to suffer Fox? When Corneria is gone…it's gone. Then he'll move for Zoness. He'll spread like a virus until everything is reduced to nothing. It isn't just Corneria you're fighting for…but the world."

Fox was well aware of this. "But…"

"No buts!" Vixy stated loudly. "Go back. You MUST. The world depends on it. Stop being greedy and selfish and open your eyes. When you heard your father was dead did that mean anything to you? What did your father's death mean to you Fox?"

"It meant everything to me. My whole world."

"And you're going to let him die in vain?"

Die in vain? No, not James. If there was any fur in Corneria that should've been honored it was definitely James. "No! I won't let father's death be in vain!" Fox stood up. 

"So that means--"

"I'm going back!" Fox exclaimed. 

Vixy came to a stance and gave Fox a big hug. "Don't let my death be in vain either." She then slipped her ring on his finger. "My work here is done. Go back and set things straight. You've finally come to accept the truth, and now it's time to set things back into balance in Corneria again." Vixy began to walk back to the lake. She turned around and her body began to sink into the lake. A tear ran down her face and she spoke clearly, these words to Fox for the last time. "I love you." Then she was gone and the blue light that surrounded her.

"Face the past…" Fox said to himself. He sat down and continued to ponder a few things. What about Zoness? He couldn't just get up and walk away…or could he? 

It wasn't long before Fox finally let himself drift into dreamland. He was now filled with new purpose…and that was Scales.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Short compared to the other chapters I know. But it was meant to be that way. It looks like Fox has FINALLY come to his senses. But how will Lady Monroe take it? Better yet, what about when she finds out who Fox really is? R+R!


	20. The Vulpine Prince

A/N: Alright, now THIS fic is also coming closer to its end! Fox is about to go back and settle things with Scales once and for all, but first he has to actually get OUT of Zoness and he has to do it BEFORE the crowning. That means he'll have to explain to Lady Monroe who he really is…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 20: The Vulpine Prince

Fox awakened in his bedchambers the next morning. 'I thought I fell asleep in the jungle?' Fox thought and sat up. 'Maybe it was just a dream…' He then looked at his paw and saw his mother's ring. "Or maybe it really was a sign." Fox mused at the ring.

"Are you awake Arland?" Lady Monroe walked in and Fox shielded the ring on his paw. 

"Yes your highness."

"You were found by Shane in the jungle. He brought you back. Are you all right? You shouldn't sneak off like that. The whole kingdom was worried and--"

"The kingdom doesn't even know me! I'd have been fine." Fox said and climbed out of bed secretly slipping off his ring and pocketed it. 

"Please Arland don't do that--"

Fox interrupted again. "I want to call you all to breakfast, I've got something that I must announce to you." Fox wasted no time.

Lady Monroe side, her thought was that Fox was taking it to his head. She was now starting to think that King Monroe made a mistake in choosing his successor.

***

Falco and Shane were right outside his room. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Lady Monroe sent for us actually. She wanted to properly thank us for 'saving' you." Falco said. "She's invited us to breakfast."

"Where are Krystal, Katt and Wolf? I've got to tell them something."

"Well we were all waiting on YOU kit." Shane laughed. "Let's eat now, I haven't gotten a good breakfast since Katt brought me here." 

They started down the hall and Lady Monroe followed them closely behind. She'd seen Fox slip something into his pocket and she intended to find out what it was. She had a curiosity for it, but she felt that such things shouldn't be kept a secret inside the palace. Of course she too also understood that there were some things best left unsaid. 

***

As they all sat down to the table and looked at a freshly made breakfast of bacon and eggs, Fox watched Wolf push the bacon aside and grab some pancakes instead. "I have my reasons." Wolf said. "I'd rather not discuss them."

As they all were about to eat, Lady Monroe looked to Fox. "You said you had something to say?"

Fox stopped eating and set his fork down. "Can I have your attention everyone?" He began in a sincere tone. Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Especially you Lady Monroe." 

Lady Monroe was a little shocked at first, but realized it was fine. The crowning was tomorrow and Fox was probably getting used to the power. That's what she thought at first anyway.

"Lady Monroe, you have to accept when I say that I no longer want to be King of Zoness." Fox began. Lady Monroe's jaw dropped and everyone else's eyes lit up. "My name is not Arland, and I'm not from Titania at all. My name is Fox McCloud and I am, or should I say was, The Vulpine Prince of Corneria. I've no business here in Zoness, and I realize that I shouldn't be here. I need to be in Corneria, to avenge my father's death. Not just his death, but my mother as well."

Lady Monroe was speechless and Fox rested the Arwing dagger on the table, and a servant brought out the crown (but that was Lady Monroe's order). Fox knew that the crown would come sooner or later. Usually you'd never bring a weapon to the table and if you were a guest the guards usually checked, but Fox got away with it. "This dagger belonged to my father before me…and his father before him. It symbolizes why I must go back!" 

At that very moment Krystal was thrilled. Wolf had dropped his fork. "Fox, what made you decide to go back?" The lupine couldn't help but ask.

"My mother." Fox said without delay to the question. "Lady Monroe, I can't be king of Zoness. Not when Corneria needs the morale."

"I can't do that Fox." Lady Monroe shook her head. "I've no one to give the crown to."

Fox stood up and took the crown in both of his paws and rested it atop Katt's head. "You have a daughter who is much more certified to lead Zoness than I." Fox insisted. "I have my own kingdom to rule. Now I'm going to ask the Queen." Fox said as he eyed Katt. "Will you help ME help Corneria?"

"She is NOT the Queen yet!" Lady Monroe exploded.

"When I decide to head back, she will be." Fox smiled.

To this Lady Monroe sat down. 'Clever…' She said to herself. It was too late to turn back the crowing and SOMEONE had to rule Zoness, and it was apparent that Fox was entirely clear. There was nothing she could do. If Fox wouldn't be King then there was no one else certified enough for the responsibility other than her own daughter. She thought about it for a moment. This was, after all, what SHE wanted for her daughter. "Very well." Lady Monroe sighed. This was what defeat felt like.

Fox smiled. "I knew you'd understand." He said. But he wasn't finished yet. He put his plate aside and left his chair out and left the table UNEXCUSED. Lady Monroe gasped and Fox walked off smiling. Katt got up from the table and went after Fox. 

***

As Fox was just about to his room he heard his name being called by Katt. "Fox!"

"What?" He turned around. 'She's probably going to yell at me for being rude. Just like when I was a kit and pulled the same stunt.'

"You did what only so few in Zoness do. You actually INTERRUPTED mother when she was speaking! Not only that, but you did the opposite of what she would do. You were selfish and rude to her!"

'Great…' Fox thought. 

"AND!" Katt raised her voice.

'Great…I'm in so much trouble…'

"…You convinced my mom that Zoness isn't the world." Katt said. "And now I'm Queen thanks to you. You stood up to my mom and very few furs in Zoness do that." Well, Wolf O' Donnell was one at least. "Now I suppose that as Queen you want me to gather up any troops and march to Corneria?"

"Could you do it for me?" Fox lit up. 

"I will. But you have to understand that with such urgency I can't just up and leave. You'll have to give me a week to prepare." Katt warned. "But I'll help you Fox." 

This made Fox feel much better, and then he was in his room. 

***

'How can he do this NOW?' Lady Monroe thought. The others hadn't left yet but they were staring at her. She felt that Fox had made a fool of her. Not even Wolf resulted so such disrespect. 'So he thinks that jus because he's leaving he can amount to such disrespect?' She thought. 

"Lady Monroe, please don't be mad at Fox. If anything, he should be mad at you for not agreeing to help Corneria in the first place." Wolf said. "He'll be leaving soon, and then he'll be out of your hair for good and we can all go on with our lives."

Lady Monroe sighed and stood up. "I'll let him get away with this, but he must promise NEVER to return to Zoness EVER again." Lady Monroe could certainly hold grudges. "Once he leaves, he should be exiled." Lady Monroe then walked off.

Wolf didn't let this bother him one bit. 'Hope I never have to come back here.' He thought. 

"So, let me get this straight." Falco intervened. "Fox is the King of Corneria…the rightful King, and he never went back, and now because of his mother he decides that he wants to?" 

"That's what it looks like." Krystal answered him. "Maybe it was the doing of…no it couldn't be." 

"Who?" Falco had to ask. 

"It had to have been…her." Krystal said.

"Who is 'her?'" Shane inquired. 

Wolf finally realized what Krystal was trying to say. "Mia…it must've been Mia." To that Krystal nodded.

"Mia?" Shane popped up. "MIA! You know Mia!?" Shane said. 

"Yes, she's lived in Corneria since Fox was born." Wolf said. "She's left there a couple of times, but she always comes back."

This reminded Shane of an encounter with the vixen. "She's the whole reason I decided to try and overthrow the king of Macbeth." Shane said. "She told me that Macbeth would kill us all, and she was right. Of course I didn't believe her at the time, and when I finally acted upon this…well…her warnings she gave me were right."

"What was that?" Krystal asked, seeming very interested. 

"She told me that if I were to fail, it would cost me my citizenship in Macbeth. Mia tells no lies." Shane said. "I wish I'd have listened to her on how to do it."

Even Falco didn't know about this. "So who is Mia?" The avian wondered.

"She's…a mistress you could say." Wolf said. "She has the ability to predict the future. She isn't always right, but ninety-nine percent of the time she's right. It all depends on if you want to listen to her or not." Wolf remembered his own experience. "It's the reason why Krystal and I are here now. It looks like Fox has come to his senses." 

"Well, if Fox is going back to Corneria, then we're going too." Falco volunteered himself and Shane. "He's family to us."

"You'll be making a mistake in going." Krystal warned. "Corneria is a wasteland. Don't expect to find any food or water." 

Shane blinked for a moment. "Doesn't sound any different from Macbeth."

***

Shannon was at the fur hideout. He managed to get out of the palace by lying to Scales and saying that he was going to go and patrol the streets. Corneria seemed to be growing worse everyday, and Shannon was seeing just how senseless this war was going to be. There was still time to stop it! He only needed hope to do it.

In the fur headquarters, it was nice to see that many of the furs were no longer scared of him. This filled Shannon with content. He was speaking with Mia, on when this "Miracle" she talked about would be there. 

"Just wait. In time he will come." That was all that Mia would ever say. Of course the furs that knew who she was talking about didn't believe her and that included Peppy. Many furs always told Mia that this was one time she was wrong, because that would mean Fox coming back from the dead. 

"Scales is getting closer, he's doubled training and I'm sure that by now he climbs closer to his goal. He got one hundred new recruits in just the last week! That's more than he usually gets in a month."

"He's growing desperate." Mia said. "I can't delay it anymore. There's nothing more I can tell Scales. We can only rely on the prophecies I told him."

"He thinks he's invincible. What exactly did you tell him?" Shannon asked.

"I told him that no fur could harm him. Then I told him that only when the jungle of Zoness moves should he feel unsafe. Lastly, I said to beware Fox McCloud."

"Of course he feels invincible now. Fox McCloud is dead, and how in the world is a jungle going to move anyway? So you told him false prophecies to make him feel invincible and then we strike?" 

"I only say that they're 'false' I never said I wasn't lying about that. Scales doesn't know it but these prophecies are actually true." Mia smiled.

"They were right when they called you a loon." Shannon sighed.

"A loon? I guess they also didn't tell you that my predictions are always true?"

"Not this one Mia. Fox McCloud is dead, and he isn't coming back."

Mia sighed. "Forget it!" She rasped. "You all have lost hope. How can we expect to save this world if you all give up so easily?"

"Is there anything else you want to know?" Shannon changed the subject. She noticed Mia's eyes were getting red and that meant she was mad. 

"All I need is updates on Scales. You say he's training harder and faster? One-hundred new sharp claw in a week you say?"

"Yeah. I think he's just choosing them at random. He won't force the test upon many anymore." Shannon spoke and cupped his claws together. "So what do we do?"

"We don't do anything." Mia said.

"What!?" Shannon's jaw dropped. 

"He won't reach his goal in time. Fox will be here before that happens."

"How can you be so sure? What if Scales puts too much faith in the prophecies you told him? What if he takes too much comfort and decides to start attacking now?"

"He won't do that." Mia stated.

"How do you know?" Shannon said, standing up. 

"Because Scales wants his army to be intimidating. He wants the world to feel intimidated. That's why he wants 10,000." Mia assured Shannon. Just then Shannon walked out, almost not hearing what Mia had said.

As he walked off to the palace he began to think. 'They say she tells no lies…' Shannon thought. 'I hope they're right.'

***Later that night.

It was late in the night and Fox was getting ready to go. He was making his bed and he had the dagger by his side, when Krystal walked in. "You're leaving already?" She asked. It distracted Fox from what he was doing, as he turned his attention to Krystal. "It's a little soon don't you think?"

"I need to get a head start." Fox said. "If Corneria is really as bad as you, Wolf, and mom make it sound, then I don't have any time to waste."

"You should wait a while." Krystal said. 

"Why? Isn't this what you all wanted? For me to go back?" 

"I'm glad you're going back, but not now." Krystal replied.

"First you want me to go back and now you want to stay?" Fox asked, confused.

"I'm tired Fox. It wouldn't do me any good to go back without my staff anyway. Besides, you need someone to take you around Corneria. It's a whole new world now." Krystal pleaded with him. "Go back with me tomorrow morning."

"I want to go back before the sun rises." Fox said. "I need to sneak into Corneria."

"You won't be able to do that without me." Krystal reminded him. "Red-Eye are all over the place. You wouldn't last unless you knew where to hide. There's a place where all the furs hide, and without me you wouldn't be able to find it."

'I hate when she's right!' Fox cursed himself. "We have to leave before sun rise, or after sunset."

"At least Katt will be Queen when you leave." Krystal reminded him. 

"Lady Monroe doesn't have a choice." Fox smirked.

"You made it seem like you'd leave right after the crowning." 

"I know. That's what was a little more genius about it. Lady Monroe already has the entire ceremony planned. She can't move it at such short notice, and since I've stepped back for royalty reasons, being that I'm king of another kingdom. So I crowned Katt, and of course Lady Monroe wouldn't object to her daughter. If I didn't come clean now then I'd be stuck. I didn't think that Lady Monroe would let me walk out that easily." 

Krystal agreed with that. "Well, let's leave at sundown tomorrow. I want to see the crowning."

Fox didn't care for the crowning at all. "We should leave before sunrise. Please Krystal? It'll take days to get to Corneria, and you said yourself that you didn't have time to waste either."

Krystal couldn't help but give in now. After all, he agreed to leave tomorrow, but before sunrise meant they had to get lots of sleep now. "I still want my staff back!" 

"We'll get it when we leave." Fox assured her. "You can come in you know. You don't have to stand in the door way." He suddenly said.

Krystal inside with a smile on her face. She watched Fox make the last of the bed and then she sat down on it. "Don't worry, you'd be sleeping on it anyway." She smirked.

Fox sat down next to her, hoping that Krystal would reveal more about the state of Corneria. "So what happened in the past ten years? How did it get so bad?"

Krystal's ears lowered. What happened back then was a nightmare to her and she didn't want to think much of it. The nightmare didn't haunt her anymore. Actually it made her stronger. "Fox…let's just say that once you live in Corneria since then, you could take on anything."

"I don't understand." Fox said as Krystal's eyes became teary.

"Many buildings are destroyed Fox, furs have been driven from their homes and…" She began to sob and buried her head in Fox's chest. "The worst part? After Vixy died the furs lost hope entirely and gave in."

Fox patted her on the back. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Krystal." Her tears began to soak through Fox's shirt and he realized then just how bad things must've been. She must've been very strong to hold in that many tears…and now she was breaking down. Or were these tears of hope?

"Mia told me when I was eight years old that I'd find you again. I didn't believe her. I thought what all the other's fur children thought, 'why do grown-ups always tell us lies'. Then she told me that I'd be leaving Corneria and that I'd run into you. When I actually left and collapsed in the desert, I grew to believe her. Now here you are…"

"You thought I was a coward for not going back." Fox began to say. "But you weren't wrong Krystal. I was a cowered. I knew I didn't kill my father, but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to face Scales. I was thinking as King of Zoness I could continue to run from him if he came. Then I'd never have to face him."

"But you didn't have to be scared." Krystal sniffled. "You would have had Corneria on your side. I'm just glad it isn't too late. Everyone may think you're dead but when they see you again they'll be filled with new hope." 

Fox wrapped his arm around Krystal and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I hope so…" 

"Don't worry so much Fox. When we leave, we'll have already won."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fox asked.

Krystal sighed. "Fox, you know all the talk about war and all that right? Well, if you come back to Corneria we could prevent a war."

"Krystal, a war is inevitable now." Fox tried to tell her. "You have to realize that me being back doesn't mean anything. I'd just give them hope, but do you really think Scales is going to step down just because I've returned? Of course not! The very first thing he's going to want to do is kill me right on the spot."

Krystal knew that he was right. "Don't do anything stupid." Krystal slipped out.

"What's that mean?"

"Remember when your dad told us not to go to the cave of the sharp claw but we went anyway and then the red-eye chased us out?" Krystal remembered. Fox had almost forgotten all about it but he nodded. "We can't afford to make any stupid choices like that. Mia's word is law!"

"This isn't like that time though." Fox huffed. "We were stupid kits back then. This situation is entirely different."

"But it presents the same message." Krystal retorted. "There is nothing worse than repeating a senseless mistake. We need to think this through Fox. I see you as that same ten-year-old kit. I see you rushing up to the palace with your Arwing in hand, ready to kill Scales any minute. The anger you get from the thought of Scales murdering your father will consume you and you'll lose your mind. That's what I see happening Fox. I'm afraid that you won't think about it first."

"I promise I won't do anything irrational." Fox said. "I won't go rushing into battle."

Krystal took his paw in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I don't want to lose you again Fox. And I fear that the next time I lose you it'll be for good."

Fox held Krystal tighter than he ever had before. He took what Krystal just said into account and he repeated the words in his mind 'I fear the next time I lose you it'll be for good.' Fox held Krystal close and could feel himself beginning to cry. "Don't worry Krystal." He gave her his word. "You won't lose me ever again. I promise you that." With that he kissed her deeply to seal that promise. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Only a few more chapters left! It's drawing closer to Fox's return. It seems Lady Monroe has finally been bested in her strain of counter actions to the gang and she's given up. Things are definitely looking up now aren't they?


	21. Return of the King

A/N: Fox is ready to go back and Krystal will be at his side. Katt will be right behind him but what of Falco and Shane? How are they going to help out with the situation? Well, this chapter I think will shed a bit of interest to some of you but. Fox and Krystal's plan doesn't exactly go how they planned, but it isn't a catastrophe. It's more of…well just read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental. 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 21: Return of the King

The sun rose from the east and the rays shining in awakened Fox and Krystal. They'd overslept a little bit but it didn't bother Fox. He was beginning to think that the best thing to do was to at least see Katt get crowned, and that's what he was going to do. 

Krystal and Wolf were also up with the sun. Even Shane and Falco got to stay the night in the palace, which surprised Katt since her mother didn't like either one of them. But now that Katt was officially the Queen, Lady Monroe couldn't do anything against her request. 

The power was responsibility and Lady Monroe wanted to acknowledge that to Katt. Since Fox couldn't be King, Katt had to be. Lady Monroe was beginning to fear the worst for Zoness. She knew that Katt was going to drag them into the war between Corneria and the Sharp claw. She wanted Katt to think of Zoness…but Katt wanted to think of the neighboring Kingdoms.

Lady Monroe couldn't hold Fox in Zoness. Fox couldn't easily walk away, but keeping him in Zoness would cause an uproar if anyone found out whom he really was. It saddened her that Fox would have to return to Corneria. He'd have made a great King for Zoness. Of this Lady Monroe was sure.

***

There were several citizens of Zoness lined up for the ceremony to see Katt get crowned. With Lady Monroe standing at the throne, and Fox off to one side. Next to Fox, Krystal stood. Falco, Shane and Wolf were somewhere in the crowd near the front. Fox had to stand near the throne and he was allowed one guests to be there with him. For that he chose Krystal.

The whole kingdom must've been there and the population seemed larger when you actually saw them all bunched up together. It was for this reason why Corneria did these sort of celebrations outside. Zoness was a much bigger colony and somehow the ENTIRE population could fit inside the main hall of the palace. 

They stood off to the left and the right leaving a center aisle, and that was where Katt was expected to go. She'd walk from the back so that everyone could bow to his or her new ruler. Of course many of them were expecting "King Arland" to stroll down the aisle but they figured that since Katt was a Monroe they'd be in good hands.

Lady Monroe held the crown and gave Fox a rude look to which Fox didn't care. She then looked at the crowd who quickly grew quiet. "It is time for Zoness to go into a new order." She announced. "We were first faced with the death of our King and we were all in great mourning. But I feel that my daughter, not Arland, could do something spectacular for this Kingdom. Everyone, bow to your new Queen and ruler of Zoness: Katt Monroe!" She ordered. That was Katt's cue. She walked down the center aisle and many turned and bowed to her as she walked up to the throne. 

When she finally got there she kneeled down before her mother and let her mother slip the crown on her head. Then her mother bestowed her with the royal ring. After this was done Katt came to a stance and turned to face the Kingdom of Zoness where they all applauded her. 

Usually when there was a new King or Queen in power they gave a huge long speech, but this time Katt looked to Fox. "My friend, Arland has something that he must tell you all." She said loudly and clearly. There were several whispers among the citizens but they quickly quieted down. Lady Monroe grew weary at that moment because this wasn't "traditional" to lay something down on the Kingdom at such a dire hour.

Fox stepped forward and began to speak. It was evident that he actually had this planned if he didn't leave before then. "Furs and people of Zoness." He began. "I'm not who you all think I am. You all know me as Arland when that is not my name at all." There were whispers in the audience but Fox ignored them. "My name is Fox McCloud, and I come from Corneria. My father's name was King James McCloud, and he was murdered by the Vice King, General Scales!" The whispering eventually grew into utter chitchat. "I came to Zoness ten years ago after the murder to seek refuge because I was troubled by it all. Now I realize that Corneria needs me. But it's worse than I though it was. With the help of a few colleagues I was able to see that Corneria is where I'm needed." He paused for a moment and made sure they were still listening. "Corneria is dying. Scales is raising an army and I fear that another war is at hand. I know you've all just lost your King, but you'll lose much more if we don't do something about Scales." To this the citizens became weary themselves. They didn't want to go through with this and Katt had warned Fox of this. "If Scales should do-away with Corneria, then Zoness would be next. You'll have fight either way. I'm asking you all for your help." He concluded, but knew it was all up to Katt whether or not they help.

They weren't at all happy about what Fox had just told them. "What happens if we don't get ready in time?" One fur asked.

"I'm giving us a week to get ready. We have the resources, and we'll be prepared for battle." Katt spoke. "We will do our best to help Corneria because they are our allies." 

The furs still didn't like this one bit. They wouldn't object to Katt…or Fox for that matter. They all grew silent for a moment. Some talked amongst themselves and you could hear mutters stating: "This isn't a good idea." Still, they realized what they were up against, and if it was Zoness they were willing to fight for it. They all cheered in agreement with Katt in the end. Even though they weren't at all happy about it, they knew that they didn't have a choice. The reaction was something very different from what Lady Monroe had expected.

Fox walked off and Krystal followed. She grabbed his paw and smiled. "I thought we'd be gone by now…what happened?"

"I had to think ahead in case we didn't leave in time…so I talked to Katt." Fox said. "We leave by sundown tonight. Now that Zoness is willing to help, we'll have no problem winning the war."

"It isn't a war yet." Krystal shook her head. "And we can stop it from becoming one."

Fox didn't quite believe this one bit. The fact that the situation existed was still there and the possibilities made it seem worse.

Fox turned to face Krystal and reached into his pocket and pulled out a staff that wasn't yet extended. "This belongs to you?" 

She took the staff and was happy to have it back. "Yes…it does." 

Just then Wolf walked in on them with Falco and Shane following behind them. "What are your orders, your majesty?" Wolf asked. 

It was the first time Fox had been addressed with a formal presentation. He didn't like it that much but he supposed it was alright. "I want you and Krystal to return with me to Corneria. Falco and Shane, you stay here and help Katt ready the troops. Tell her that I don't care about how strong they are, if they can fight they're good enough."

"As you wish." Shane replied. 

"Anything else?" Wolf asked. 

Fox couldn't think of much else that needed to be done. "There's nothing else that I can do at the moment. Krystal, you'll take me to the safe-haven. Wolf, you're going to be our guardian when we get there. Tell the sharp claw that we're your prisoners." Fox ordered. "Everybody, we can't afford to screw up in ANY way! It's critical that everything is perfect! We don't have time to waste."

***

The Kingdom was now starting to prepare for what would undoubtedly be a war. Everyone and anyone had to help out if possible. Male, Female, human, fur, if you were in Zoness you took some part in helping out. They didn't quite have 10,000 troops but they had the weapons and the resources at least. If Corneria was as dead as Krystal and Wolf made it sound then most Sharp claw they could easily take advantage of. 

Katt was praying to the Great Fox for a success. It didn't seem likely and to drop this on the Kingdom in such a manner didn't go well. But the peasants of Zoness were loyal and they'd get over it eventually. But if Fox hadn't mentioned that they'd have to fight either way, they probably would've tried their best to remain neutral. 

Katt was in her chambers when her mother walked in on her. "This isn't what is best for Zoness 'your highness.'" She spoke.

"I don't want what's only best for Zoness, I want what's best for our neighboring Kingdoms as well." Katt retorted.

"Putting Zoness in this kind of situation so soon is not a good idea!" Lady Monroe screamed.

Katt turned to face her and shook her head. "You don't see it the way the rest of us do, do you mom? Don't you get it? Corneria is in TERRIBLE condition. How much longer could the possibly last?"

"If they lasted ten years, they could hold out a little longer."

"And say they did, but it wasn't long enough? Or say Corneria falls tomorrow and Scales advances onward towards Zoness? We have to act now before it's too late!" 

Lady Monroe sighed. "We're acting to quickly! I'm up for helping Corneria as well, but you're not thinking this through! The reason I objected to acting right away was because we couldn't possibly form an army in a week! That takes months! You have to train troops, you can't expect them to know."

"This is all we can go off of right now. We have to help Corneria right away!"

Lady Monroe sat down on Katt's bed. "You're not thinking. Had we known of the situation months ago we could've easily done something by now."

"Mother, STOP thinking about Zoness for once! Sure, this may not be the best for Zoness, but it IS the best for Corneria!" Katt snapped. "You have to think beyond Zoness for once! I know we shouldn't put the peasants through this but if what Krystal and Wolf say is true then this IS what's best for Zoness."

Lady Monroe knew that this was a battle she couldn't win. No matter how hard she tried she wouldn't get Katt to see her point. But Katt had certainly done a great job in convincing her. "You're right. I shouldn't object to you. After all, you are the Queen and I'm not."

***Later in the night

As soon as the sun was down, Fox was ready to make his move. He didn't care how far Corneria was; he'd be there by sunrise. He didn't want to stop and he made that clear to Krystal and Wolf. He got the last of some bread into the bag that Katt gave him and he swung it over his shoulder. "Are we ready?" They were standing at the front doors in the main hall. 

"Fox!" Katt ran up to him and gave him a hug. "We'll be there in a week I promise!"

Fox returned the hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm forever in your debt." 

"We really must be going now." Wolf told Fox as he placed a paw on his shoulder. "Time is running out. 

Fox nodded and the doors opened. The sun had just dipped behind the mountains and that meant they were making good timing. Before they left Fox turned to face Wolf and Krystal. "We don't rest until we get to Corneria. We go all the way tonight."

The three started out the door in hopes that Katt would fulfill their end of the plan. If she didn't then all would be doomed. Only hope could save them now.

As Fox, Krystal and Wolf walked through Zoness, a few furs waved to them and they waved back. 

Krystal extended her staff and used it as a walking staff so that she could balance herself. The journey wouldn't be easy, and she could see that Fox was set on what he had said. They wouldn't rest until they were back in Corneria.

As they left the kingdom and passed through the Jungle of Zoness, Fox had to ask once more, "How inhabitable is Corneria?"

"It's too hard to just describe. We've told you about as bad as we can say it is, so you might as well just see for yourself when you get there." Wolf answered him. "I just wish that you'd have decided to go back earlier."

Fox pretended not to hear him, but when Krystal repeated the words Fox was listening then. "I'm sorry." Fox sounded off. "I almost let Corneria down. When I get rid of Scales I won't let that happen again." Fox promised. "Corneria will never have to suffer this much ever again."

***

Shannon had called together nearly all the sharp claw that didn't fully support Scales. He had come to the realization that just one sharp claw alone couldn't stand up to Scales…but when he was able to get nearly 2,000 that opposed Scales, they stood a chance. 

Shannon took them all to what used to be the town square of Corneria. Making sure he had none of Scales lackey's in his midst he made them all swear not to tell, and by swear he made them carve a cross into their shoulder. Shannon was impressed with how many didn't go by Scales. He waited until nightfall to assemble them all together, and he had the furs attend as well. There were at least 1,000 of them left and any number could be good now.

The fire burned a bit, and luckily for Shannon, Scales was asleep. Until now Shannon didn't know he did.

The sharp claw got themselves acquainted with the furs. Even though some furs were hostile, Mia reminded them that they didn't have a choice but to trust what Shannon was doing. "While we're here." Shannon spoke. "We're going to close the hole between the furs and the sharp claws right now. Get to know one another not for their appearance, but for who they are."

Mia took the stand next. "Those who have come with Shannon, I ask you, do you really want to oppose your King? Are you willing to fight against Scales and save this once rich Kingdom?"

The sharp claw each raised a weapon. It was a two-handed axe, a two-handed sword, a dagger, or a one handed weapon. They confirmed with what Mia had said.

"Then you must all put your trust in me." Mia spoke softly. "Trust what I say and we shall not fail in our rebellion! A miracle will arrive here in Corneria soon and when he arrives our hope WILL be restored. We must all work together to gain the ultimate peace. We must stop Scales! I'm asking you for your help, each and every sharp claw. Please help us rebuild this kingdom. I guarantee you that the next King will allow the sharp claw to be in the kingdom. He won't leave you all with no place to live." Mia walked around in a circle eyeing some of the sharp claw. She stopped at a rather large one and looked into his eyes. "YOU are a traitor! Don't even THINK of going back to Scales!" She threatened. Mia had been through enough wars to know when a traitor was among them.

A sharp claw put a blade up to his neck and took him away. "He won't be returning to Scales, by the way." Mia made herself clear and began to walk around again. "I promise you all that we can live in peace, but first we must get rid of the destruction before Corneria is nothing more than a void."

Mia looked at each of the sharp claw, probably to make sure there wasn't another traitor in her midst. "How many of you can honestly say that Scales has room for you in his 'perfect' world?" Mia asked.

No sharp claw raised a claw. "He doesn't care if we die in battle and you all know that!" Shannon spoke up. "Even some who have sided with Scales know this! But their minds are poisoned with the thought that they'll survive the battle. When Scales advances to the next Kingdom he won't stop to wait for his troops. That is why we must defeat him here!" Shannon exclaimed and everyone cheered.

"We're not going to die so easily. Scales has about three times as many troops as we do, but don't let that threaten you! Remember that when Scales last went to battle he had four times as many soldiers as James did and James was victorious! Now we will fulfill what James wanted by creating peace between the furs and the sharp claw!" Shannon concluded and once more everyone cheered.

"But wait a minute!" Slippy approached Shannon. "We've got no weapons or armor; we've got nothing! How are we expected to be victorious when we have nothing to fight with?"

Shannon smiled at Slippy. "That's what the sharp claw here are for." To this Slippy looked at him cross-eyed. "Scales has no idea of any of this. We can easily go into the palace and bring you weapons. Swords, axes, crossbows; whatever you need! We'll get for you. Any sharp claw against us will be executed 'Scales style.'" Shannon added on. Many furs didn't know what he was talking about the sharp claw did. That's what sealed it! The sharp claws were either with Scales or against him.

As Shannon talked, Mia had been walking around looking into the eyes of the sharp claw. Not just the sharp claw, but also some furs as well. 

The red-eye outside the kingdom were asleep thank goodness, and Scales kept more in the courtyard…which Mia wanted all to be prepared for. Scales would definitely use them in battle. 

The motivation that Mia was seeing in the furs was inspirational. She once again took the stand. "Everyone, I want you all to have hope. We can do this, and we won't fail Scales will fall."

Again there was cheering and the small meeting concluded. 

As the sharp claw started back towards the palace one asked Shannon, "What do we do about the cross on our shoulders?"

"Leave that to me. If Scales ask, I'll tell him that it was to motivate you and make you stronger." He answered him. 

***

It was nearly sunrise now and Fox was now looking down on Corneria from a dune in the desert. The sky was red and polluted, building had crumbled down to the ground and red-eye were everywhere around the perimeter. Not only that, but there wasn't a fur in sight. A tear welled up in his eye.

"It's horrible isn't it?" Wolf said.

"It looks worse than when I left." Krystal gasped. "There are MORE red-eye and I fear that there are more sharp claw."

"We definitely wasted a lot of time in Zoness. We should get going before some of those red-eye wake up and realize that we're here." Wolf warned.

"If anyone catches us, you just say that we're prisoners." Fox reminded him. "That's what you do."

"Scales surely had to have noticed my absence." 

"That doesn't matter right now." Krystal said and looked to Fox. "What matters now is that the resistance is still there." 

"How do you know of the resistance?" Wolf asked. He'd never seen Krystal there before and he began to wonder.

"I helped Peppy form it." She answered and the wind blew her hair a little. "We better get going now."

"Agreed." Fox said. "Time to face…the past."

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: They're back in Corneria now, and from here on the chapters are about to get a little longer and they're going to jump around A LOT, so if you're annoyed the chapter jumping from one scene to another a lot I'm giving you a heads up now. I like how this has turned out so far. Anyway, please R+R!


	22. Prepare for Battle

A/N Again, I'm about to start jumping around a lot. But I don't think that's really an issue here. Anyway, moving on with the fic, this chapter is mainly preparations in Corneria and Zoness. Fox is about to go to the resistance group and reveal himself, while Katt works to prepare her troops for battle. Shane and Falco are helping Katt prepare the troops while Mia and Shannon are trying to prepare the furs and traitors of Scales for battle. Now that I've done a recap…well there's not much else to do since the chapter is supposed to focus on all that stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 22: Prepare for Battle

The entire Kingdom looked even worse up close than far away. Fox wasn't ready to see it yet but he knew that he had to. "I shouldn't have left." He muttered to his companions as Wolf led the way to where the resistance was. It was in the western portion of town and that part was completely abandoned. It explained why no one ever walked around in this portion. "So all the furs are here?" Fox asked as they came to a building that was half mounted into the ground.

Wolf stood at the door and looked at Fox. "Only the furs that are still alive are here." He said and opened the door. They stepped inside and it was dark. They walked a little ways down the stairs and when they reached the heart of the abandoned building. At least it looked to be abandoned. There were two kits playing with a ball and they stopped to look up at Fox, Krystal and Wolf. "Is Mia still here?"

The two kits stood up and went to the back of what only seemed like a long hall. They opened the door and pointed. "Most of them stay in there." One of the kits whispered. He was a short hound and the other one was a husky. 

"Thank you." Fox said to the kits. He didn't expect them to know who he was since they were obviously born after he left. They didn't look anymore than eight years old.

There was chatter coming from the room in front of them. The voice of Mia, and Peppy could be heard. Fox creaked the door open and the room from what seemed like thousands of furs was filled with gasp. Peppy saw Fox and his jaw dropped while Slippy fainted. 

Fox stepped inside but Peppy wasn't entirely sure it was he. "Is that…is it really you Fox?" He asked. "No, you just look a lot like him." Peppy shunned it off.

It was then that Fox revealed the Arwing and Peppy's jaw dropped again. "It IS you!" He exclaimed.

Followed by Fox, Krystal and Wolf walked in. "I hope this is enough help." Krystal said.

***

Zoness was getting prepared with a few tests of strength and endurance. They weren't impossible. Katt made them all work out. Since more humans were stronger than furs she had them haul any wagons full of weapons and armor. Each peasant got a choice which weapon they could have. Katt watched it all progress and hoped that it would be enough. Zoness had about 3,000 willing to fight. The rest of the population was willing to help out in any other way.

Katt and her mother watched from the balcony as the troops picked out their weapons and trained a little more. "This is still unwise." Lady Monroe couldn't help but say. "You haven't given them enough time to prepare for battle. Many of them will fall." 

"I realize that but YOU did not take the liberty of training them when Wolf first arrived." Katt hissed. 

"You don't realize that many of those that are going to fight are young an inexperienced."

"But there are still those from the last war willing to fight. They can help to train them. Please mother, I want to help Corneria." 

Lady Monroe knew her determination. "Then let me make a suggestion to you." Lady Monroe smiled. "This will work out for you."

Katt looked at her mom with a peculiar look. "What will work?"

"Tell your troops to go to the jungle of Zoness and take some brush, or cut down a tree big enough to carry along with weapons and armor. Then march towards Corneria holding all that brush and leaves and trees you've got. You'll make it seem as if the Jungle of Zoness is moving. This will further distract your enemy and give you time for a surprise attack. But DON'T reveal yourselves."

Katt smiled. "You're sure it'll work?"

"It's been a battle tactic for years. Scales will think that his men are going crazy until he sees it himself. This will distract him a little, and he'll be unprepared for an assault. Not only that but many of his troops will surely lose morale." She assured Katt. 

"Then I'll do that." She replied.

***

Crosses were all over the palace. 'What is this?' He wondered. "Why do you have a cross on your shoulder!" Scales grabbed a sharp claw and eyed him.

He looked Scales clean in the eye. "Shannon did this to us. He said that if we could battle like this it would show us to be stronger. Believe me sir, when he engraved the cross it didn't hurt one bit. He did it to make us stronger for battle!" He answered.

"Boost of morale I see." Scales said. "How many did he do this to?"

"Only the ones that are under his wing. I suppose he also did it to tell us apart from the other units." The sharp claw answered him. 

Scales had no objections and he let the sharp claw go. "That could work." Scales scratched under his chin with his massive claw. He turned around and walked back to his chambers. "Wolf!" He called, but there was no answer. He sat around in his chambers waiting for Wolf to come rushing in like he always did, but no one came.

Scales stood up and walked to Wolf's chambers and there was on one there. "Where did he go?" Scales began to wonder. "Shannon!" He called next.

As usual Shannon came rushing to Scales aide. "Yes your majesty."

"I like what you've done with your share of troops. I'm glad that you're one of us. I want you to know that I like your ideas. When the time comes, I want your troops on the front lines ready for attack."

'PERFECT!' Shannon smiled at what Scales had said. "Yes, your majesty." 

"Don't let me down." Scales said and dismissed him.

***

Shannon walked out of Scales chambers. It was almost as if he was giving the resistance the victory. But he had to keep quiet. Scales was almost prepared but it would still be at least a month or two more before he had all the sharp claw he desired. The highest ID number that Shannon had seen so far was 9298. Yeah, it would take Scales a while to get up to 10,000. 

Shannon left the palace. He knew that Scales probably wouldn't need him. Scales would be cooped up in his chambers all day.

Shannon walked towards the western end of town, knowing that there wouldn't be a sharp claw for miles along the kingdom. 

He opened the door and stepped down into the abandoned building and through the door at the end of the short hall. As soon as he walked in the noticed Mia conversing with another fur. This one Shannon didn't recognize right away but Fox recognized him…

"You…you look like that sharp claw form the cave ten years ago!" Fox exclaimed. It took him a moment to realize it but the Shannon did resemble him.

Before For, Krystal or Wolf could do anything to jump to conclusion, Mia began to explain about Shannon. "Shannon is NOT our enemy!" She calmed Fox who raised his Arwing. "Shannon has rallied together about 2,000 sharp claw who are willing to go against Scales. Thanks to Shannon we stand a chance. But thanks to Wolf and Krystal now we stand an even bigger chance."

Shannon sat down. "So, you really are Fox McCloud. I don't really know you though. You might be thinking of another sharp claw. I know I probably don't look much different from the one you saw years ago but I assure you I wasn't old enough to walk then." Shannon bowed. "YOU are the King, are you not?" 

"You all don't have to bow to me." Fox said. "Don't treat me as royalty, treat me as a normal peasant." Shannon then raised himself and looked Fox in the eye.

"Fox, tell Shannon what you've told the rest of the furs here." Mia urged. 

"Shannon," Fox began. "you have helped Corneria a lot by having recruited so many sharp claw for us. The Queen of Zoness, Katt Monroe, has troops that are training as we speak. They should be here a week from yesterday. She should be coming with hopefully somewhere around 3,000 troops. With the estimated 1,000 furs here, we stand a fighting chance against Scales." 

Shannon looked at Fox. "I'm glad to hear that." Then he looked to Krystal who was less than thrilled to see a sharp claw. Wolf didn't seem to care…but Wolf would understand. He too was a traitor. "Why are you here anyway?" Shannon eyed Wolf.

"I snuck out to Zoness to try to get them to raise an army." 

"It seems you succeeded in doing so."

"It wasn't me who succeeded. It was Fox." Wolf said. "We haven't a moment to dilly dally though. Introductions can wait until later, alright Shannon." Wolf spoke. He knew Shannon, quite well at that.

They sat down at the table with Mia and Peppy walked in moments later. "Mia," he stood there but didn't seat himself, "where are the resources that Shannon promised us?"

"We have to wait until nightfall for that Peppy. Have a seat. I've got a plan." Mia insisted. Peppy sat down at the table as he was instructed. "First, we need a distraction so that we can get into the palace." Mia began. "I'm assuming that Zoness will take care of that." She said as if she didn't know what they were going to do. "But we have no way of knowing when to strike. I'm certain that Scales will use his strongest men in the frontlines to guard the palace."

"That's not accurate." Shannon spoke up. "Scales has left the front line to MY command. In which all my troops are secretly allied with us." 

"That's a good start then." Mia nodded. "We need our weapons and resources TONIGHT, Shannon. We don't have any moment to spare. These furs may not know how to fight but many of the survivors here fought in the last war." 

Fox didn't say anything. He didn't have a plan of any sort at that very moment. "How many troops do we have total?" He asked.

"At least 6,000 assuming you're correct about Zoness." Wolf said. "But we can't get our hopes up yet. Scales doesn't have THAT many more than us but his army is growing."

Fox sat still for a moment. Then be began to shake his knee, "You have to let me get Scales." 

"You'll get him." Mia replied almost before Fox finished the question. "Remember everyone, it isn't just Corneria we're fighting for, so we MUST keep Scales at bay here." 

"We won't have to worry about that." Shannon grinned. "With my troops on the front lines he won't know what hit him."

"We need a messenger." Krystal suddenly piped up. "We have to let Katt know about the 2,000 sharp claw turning against Scales." She was right.

"The message wouldn't get there in time." Shannon spoke.

"Oh but it will!" Wolf assured him. "We got here in one day. If we send a messenger and he keeps up and doesn't rest, he'll get there in no time."

"We DON'T need a messenger!" Mia said. "I'm the keeper of many dreams, I'll send her an image to let her know. Until then, we all stay put. We don't attack until the Jungle of Zoness moves." Mia said.

To this Wolf threw his head back and laughed. "A jungle can't move. And if it did, no one would believe it!" He fell on his back. "We're out in the middle of a desert where there are NO trees whatsoever. A jungle moving up to Corneria would look ridiculous." 

"That's why it's going to work." Mia smiled.

***

"Everyone grab some green!" Katt ordered as her troops started hacking down trees in the jungle and cutting them down to carrying size. 

Shane rushed up to Katt with a questioning look on his face. "What is this going to do for us?" He asked in a serious tone. "We don't have time for THIS!?"

"We start marching towards Corneria soon and I want to be prepared." Katt said.

"But what good is THIS going to do?" Shane said urgently. 

"We walk towards Corneria holding whatever we cut down." Katt explained. "It'll look like the Jungle is moving. This will distract the enemy because knowing them, they've never seen this happen before."

Shane smiled. "Not bad at all."

Shane watched as they continued to hack away at the trees. Some sawed them down and then cut off branches. Some kept the branches to give it more of the jungle look to it. Katt had given orders and they were following them without question. 

"After this I hope that we can have a long settled peace." Katt prayed. 

Shane heard Katt and nodded. He didn't say anything as more trees fell and more leaves and such were pulled. The peasants were working efficiently. "Most of them look as if they haven't had any experience in battle…and you're expecting them to actually fight? They've barely trained for two days, it isn't enough."

"I'm aware of this but we have several troops from the last war. They still know how to fight. We'll be bringing extra resources for Corneria as well. The troops should be okay, this battle shouldn't last long at all." Katt assured Shane. "It can't last that long."

Shane looked at a few of the furs and humans. No doubt they were strong, but Shane was wondering if they could stare death in the face. Shane had endured much of Macbeth and he KNEW what a battle looked like just from being there. Shane was ready to die if he had to. He would put his life on the line for Fox or Katt. Shane eyed some of them and could see fear in their eyes. He whispered to Katt, "They need motivation. I can see it in their eyes, they're scared."

Katt could see it too but she herself wasn't much of a motivational speaker. "I don't know how I can motivate them. Why don't you do it?"

"Why me?" Shane asked and they got a few furs staring at them.

"You're second in command." Katt mentioned. 

Shane wasn't much for motivation either but he knew one thing that calmed the nerves of everyone in Macbeth before the battle started once. "Hey everyone." He called out. This definitely wasn't Shane's sport. "Listen, umm…I know that it must not be easy for you to march into battle when you just lost your King, seeing as how you didn't have time to mourn for him. I know it's hard, he was my King too." Shane said calmly. He delivered his words much more calmly than anyone else could. "Listen, in a couple of days we'll be marching off into another battle. But that's all it is, a battle. It's not a war! We don't need to act like it's a war." Shane tried to calm them down…and so far it wasn't working.

'New plan,' he thought. "Alright everyone, have a seat." Shane said. Everyone eyed each other with weird looks but didn't object. They all stopped what they were doing and sat down. "Alright, I want everyone to take a deep breath and close your eyes. Don't think about the battle to come. Instead, think of something more pleasant." He said. They still gave him odd looks, but did as they were told. "Now I want you all to relax a little. It's not a war." he repeated. He actually got a few smiles this time. 

"Now open your eyes." He said and they did so. Now Shane's look grew serious. "Alright listen, we're about to engage in a battle with our allies, the Cornerians. But this isn't our battle. It's Corneria's battle. When you get on the battlefield I want you all to think of what you're fighting for. You aren't fighting just for Corneria. You're fighting so that another generation can live their life. You're fighting so that life as we know it can go on." He realized this wasn't helping much but it caused some furs to consider this. 

"It's not a war." Shane repeated again. "This is the sharp claw we're up against. They may have several troops, but do you honestly think they could win the battle? We won against them before, we know what to expect." Likewise, so did the sharp claw. "They lost the last 'battle' but do you honestly think they could win this one? They're going to screw up. When we march to Corneria in a couple of days, they won't know what hit them. You know why? Because we're Zoness!" Some furs started applauding now. Now he was getting somewhere. That was how he could motivate them…Zoness. "When we go to battle and a soldier gets struck down, that sharp claw hasn't just struck down a soldier, he's struck down a part of Zoness! When we kill one of their troops, we're not killing for our own selfish right; we're killing for Zoness! The bloodshed may be meaningless but if it helps for Zoness to survive another day, then dammit how meaningless could it be?" Now he had the troops with him and they began to nod and some applauded. "Let's not think of what we could lose from the battle…but whether yet what we WILL gain from the battle! After this I promise you all that Zoness will grow to be a powerful Kingdom! After this battle I swear to you that peace will reign on and on in the land of Zoness!" Now they stood up and nodded to Shane and some continued to applaud. Now they were with him. "So when we go to battle, it's not a meaningless battle but a battle to prelude the things to come. So come on! We're going to fight like we've never fought before!" Shane shouted and now they cheered. 'NOW they're on my side.' 

The troops began to work faster in cutting down trees. They now realized that they weren't just rushing off into a senseless 'battle' but now they were going with hopes and dreams for their kits and for the years of peace Zoness would have afterwards. 

They worked at much faster paces and the fear that Shane had seen in their eyes had faded and now became relaxation and a glimpse of hope. This was the only thing that Shane wanted to see. He turned and looked at Katt, who seemed much more relaxed as well. "NOW they're motivated." 

***

In the night, after they were nearly prepared for battle, Katt couldn't seem to sleep. There was a voice whispering in her head that wouldn't cease. She tried to push the voice out but it wasn't happening. She sat up and put her paws over her ears, until there was a whisper that she could actually understand. "Your enemy may not always be your enemy." The voice said. Katt thought she was going crazy. "Don't harm the sharp claw that stand in front of the palace. They are your friends." The voice said and once more Katt thought she was going crazy. "They have a read cross on their shoulder and won't harm you…so repay the favor."

***

Katt jolted awake and was breathing heavily. "That was strange." She said. It was only a dream but it felt so real. "The sharp claw that stand in front of the palace…" Katt made a recap. "They have a red-cross…and they're allies?" Was the dream really just a dream? Or was it a message?

She swung her feet over the bedside and placed herself on the floor and walked over to her dresser. There was a note on the dresser and it was from Shane. Katt took the note and read it. Its contents were exactly what the dream had said…but the note was signed Mia. 

Katt stormed out of her room and to one of the many guestrooms where Shane lay awake. "Where did this come form?" She walked up to him and flashed the letter. 

"It isn't mine." Shane said. 

"Your name is on it!"

Shane took the letter and read it. It was signed Mia. "How did she…?" Then it hit Shane. Mia had lots of tricks but Shane didn't realize it but he had obviously been sleep walked and didn't know it. "She used me." Shane said. 

"Who?" 

"It's Mia. She has a way of coming to you in your sleep and sending you visions. Sometimes it feels like reality. Go by the contents of this letter. You can trust Mia, I assure you of that." 

Katt wasn't one to question Shane, but this Mia was a different story. "I'll take them to heart, but if they don't have a red-cross on their shoulder…then we spare no one." 

Shane didn't object to the statement Mia's power was extraordinary at times, and this one was new to Shane. "Katt, trust her. She won't steer us wrong."

Katt turned to face Shane. "It's almost time to begin our march. The march will take at least two days with all that we'll be bringing with us. Get some rest, we're going to need it."

***

"I'm invincible!" Scales screamed in his sleep as Shannon and four other sharp claws crept by his room. Shannon urged them to be quiet and he walked along the floor quietly. There was a wagon in the courtyard that they'd loaded up with weapons and armor earlier. Shannon had that for the furs. Shannon was content that the furs were ready for the battle. After all, they'd survived in this hellish place; a sharp claw shouldn't be a problem. But how long had it been since most of them had taken up arms? Thirty years maybe?

They got to the wagon in the courtyard and they slowly began to push it, trying not to make too much noise. They got the wagon out of the courtyard by one of the side-doors. They weren't about to roll it through the main hall. Once it was outside the courtyard they rolled it to the western end of town. They were still in the clear. 

As they pressed on they began to pick up speed. Shannon could care less about it all. When they came to a halt they knocked on the door. When it crept open, Mia was staring them in the face. "You got the weapons?"

Shannon nodded. "You really did a number on Scales. He ACTUALLY sleeps now! He's constantly muttering how he's invincible. It's actually quite humorous. That buys us some time at least. But he still won't stop until he has 10,000. He wants to be sure that victory will be his."

Mia let them in and they rolled the wagon on in as best they could. "It's almost done." Mia said. "Now all we can do is wait for Zoness to arrive. Then we strike." 

Shannon smiled. "I'll pray to the Great Fox for you."

"And I'll pray for you."

As they walked inside Shannon saw the look of terror in the face of the kits. It was obvious they had no idea was about to begin. 'They shouldn't have to see this…' Shannon thought.

Fox was at Shannon's side as the wagon finally ceased. "How does it look?"

"Scales still seems to think he's invincible." Shannon said. 

"Good. He'll be dumbfounded when Zoness comes and he'll have units attacking from both sides." 

Fox walked off and Shannon couldn't help but follow. Fox sat down on a bed and Krystal rested on that bed. "How can you be so calm at a time like this?" Shannon asked. "How can you act as if what we're about to be up against is nothing? You make it seem as if we'll all get through this alive!"

"How can you be so tense!?" Fox shot back. "We either die or we don't die. There are no rules in war. We've nothing to fear. If we let ourselves become scared now then we won't be able to look our enemy in the eye and take him out." 

"But I can't kill anymore. I had to take the life of my best friend just to join up with you guys. Then I had to take the life of another for no good reason. When does it all end Fox? When does the killing end?"

There was no clear way to answer the question. "We were put here to annihilate ourselves it seems. There are two sides to every story…just as there are two sides to a coin or paper money, or us for that matter. We've got two sides of us. The side that makes us evil, and the side that makes us good. When both sides combine we get who we are. You may not be able to kill anymore, but there's something that fuels me."

"The death of your father…Fox, that's the evil inside you. Sure, spilling Scales blood could be a good thing, but what if you're doing it all for the wrong reasons? Are you going to kill Scales for your own selfish need, which would be the death of your father, or are you actually going to do it for the liberation of Corneria? I can see the hatred brimming in your eyes. I don't think that you're thinking of Corneria at all."

This hit Fox, and it hit pretty hard. But hadn't he been told to avenge his father's death? But throughout the entire moment it seemed that was all he was thinking about. Just killing Scales to avenge his father. 

"I'm not saying don't avenge your fathers death, by the way." Shannon added. "But that shouldn't be your only motivation in facing Scales. You know I'm right Fox. Stop thinking of yourself and think of Corneria. If you're only going to kill Scales to avenge your father, then you would be just as bad of a ruler for Corneria as Scales was. Think of your KINGDOM, and not just of yourself."

Fox knew that Shannon was right. "You're right." Fox admitted.

Shannon sighed. "But don't you see that all this bloodshed means nothing? Many furs have died because sharp claw killed them, and Scales doesn't give a damn. Then when Vixy died, Scales took advantage of their mourning. It was then that the hunt truly began. Many furs had been killed before then but once Vixy died, Scales gave the order that if it moves…kill it."

"It's not your fault…" Fox tried to say more but couldn't.

"But it is! I could've done something to stop it. I know where my limits lie. I watched the red-eye come in and feed off furs Fox. It was horrible. Death is never anyone's fault but the ones who cause it. I could've stopped it. But I didn't."

"Why didn't you?"

"I still can't figure that out."

Fox could somewhat feel Shannon's pain. "Why did you join us then? When you knew that bloodshed was inevitable?"

"Because I came to the realization that what Scales was doing was wrong. I also came to accept that Scales doesn't care about any of us. It was when I found that there were still many furs alive that I decided to join. I thought they were all dead. Scales promised the furs that he'd be a good king. Then look what he did. Then he told the same thing to us…and I realized that it was a lie."

Fox couldn't think of another question to ask at that point in time. It was clear that Shannon didn't like bloodshed at all. 

"Death can't be stopped Fox." Shannon suddenly said. "So why do we hold on to life when we know we can't live forever?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are we really fighting for if we're all going to die anyway?" Fox remained silent. "History is repeating itself Fox…do you know what that means?" Fox shook his head. "It means we haven't learned a damn thing. There is only one thing that history has taught us Fox. You know what that is?" Fox shook his head. "History only teaches us that we'll all someday die."

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Kind of a long chapter, but it had some point. I thought this was a pretty good chapter it had a lot of meaning to it if you ask me. Not that much more left but the next chapter won't be quite as long and won't jump around quite so much…actually I'll tell you now that the next chapter will be considerably short. 


	23. Friend or Foe?

A/N: This chapter won't jump around as much as the last one did. I don't know if this is longer or shorter than the last chapter but that doesn't really matter. Thanks everyone for your feedback I really appreciate it. It keeps me motivated to write more. This fic is pretty close to being completed and so I warn you all again that chapters are starting to get longer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 23: Friend or Foe?

Disturbed by what Shannon had stated, Fox found himself unable to sleep. Not only that but his eyes wouldn't close at all. "The only thing history has taught us is that we will all someday die..." That's what Shannon had said right? Fox didn't think this was entirely true. Something else has to have been learned from the countless errors that have been made since the beginning of time. Of course this war wasn't one of them.

A small candle illuminated the room that Fox was in. Krystal was next to him sound asleep. She didn't seem to have any worries on her mind at all. She seemed confident in the actions that the furs were going to take. She believed in the success of Corneria. 

With Shannon on his mind, Fox found himself entangled in another thought. 'What am I REALLY fighting for?' He asked himself. He wasn't sure anymore, but he had to agree with Shannon. Was he really fighting to free Corneria from the shackles that Scales had bestowed upon them? Or was he really fighting just to avenge his father? It didn't seem to him that he could have it both ways. It was how Shannon had said it to him that made him think.

Fox had heard it before, "You're no better than Scales..." and those words hurt. Fox knew he was different from Scales. Fox did care about Corneria but it seemed as though getting revenge for his father was all that mattered. He had to consider that he really hadn't taken the furs or Corneria into account from the get go. He had been constantly thinking of James. 

***

Mia had been thinking all night for some odd reason. She had been thinking of the perfect way to go about it. She knew that the furs had the upper hand right now because of the 'security' that Scales had. She had to admit that she never expected Shannon to rally up troops like that. She had misjudged him that was for damn sure. 

Mia sat at a table with Wolf and Peppy. While she was thinking of an attack strategy, Wolf and Peppy wanted to do what they hadn't done in a LONG time. That was to just relax. They had a drink that Shannon had brought from the palace, Red Wine to be more specific. In Corneria there was always meaning in drinking Red Wine before a battle ensued. Drinking Red Wine before a battle was tradition in Corneria and Peppy wasn't about to let it die now. 

"Let's celebrate our victory now with a drink." Wolf insisted. 

"We haven't 'won' yet, Wolf." Mia reminded him.

"There's no way we can lose the battle now. We have everything needed to win the battle. Good strong warriors, the brains for battle and the encouragement." Wolf toasted and tapped Peppy's glass with his. "As far as I'm concerned, Scales won't know what hit him."

"How can you be so overconfident?" Mia asked

"Because Scales is 'overconfident' as it is." Wolf put his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair. "He thinks he's completely invincible right now. Imagine how disappointed he'll be when we cut through him like butter." Wolf smiled. "The bastard will be BEGGING for us to kill him."

Mia shook her head as the door behind her crept open and in walked Fox McCloud. "You don't look so well Fox." Mia eyed him. "You haven't slept either."

"Shannon...said a few things." Fox responded and took a seat next to Mia. 

Wolf offered a glass and raised a brow. "Red Wine?" He asked.

Fox cupped his paws together as he sat at the table and he declined Wolf's offer. 

"Oh, but it's celebration." Wolf pleaded with him. 

"Celebration? What are we celebrating?"

"A glorious victory!" Peppy cheered quietly as not to wake anyone up. "We're going to end this soon Fox, can't you feel it? Victory is within our grasp."

Fox looked at Mia to make sure he heard the two right. She nodded and Fox smiled. At least they had faith and that's all that counted. "When I'm in the throne, things are going to change." Fox leaned in towards Wolf and Peppy. Mia frowned at him and Fox only smiled. "We're going to win right?" He smirked and eyed the glass Wolf had offered. "Let me celebrate too."

"You can't all jump to conclusions just because Scales feels more secure." Mia restated. 

Fox took a sip of Red Wine. "But we can still dream that we've won can't we? And when we do win Corneria is going to be different. We'll rebuild our civilization and then I'm going to create a new justice system. We'll no longer have to fear the chains that Scales put on us ever again."

"Sounds promising." Mia said. 

"It will be." Fox continued. "It'll be just as peaceful as Zoness was when I was there for ten years. Guards won't just protect the palace, but our Kingdom too. I would really admire that a lot. But they won't just be our 'guards.' No, that would be too simple. I want everyone that walks around at night to know that we're safe and that this will never happen again. I want them to know that when they walk beneath the stars they can do it without having to worry if they're safe or not."

"Don't be too hard though." Mia reminded him. "Macbeth tried that and now the furs have rebelled against the human king."

"It's only a dream I guess." Fox sighed and took another sip of Red Wine. "But when I'm King, I don't want guards to be following my every move. I want to be a part of Corneria too. I don't want to be judged as a King…but as a normal fur. I don't like formal presentations. I would request not to be called 'your majesty' or 'King McCloud' or whatever. I just want you all to call me 'Fox' and not think anything else of it. I'm still a fur too. I'm not some all powerful being."

Wolf held his glass up. "Well said Fox." They tapped glasses together and drank them down. 

"So what else do you dream of in your 'perfect' world?" Peppy asked.

"No more hurt, pain or sorrow." Fox smiled and then gave a serious look. "But that's all it is Peppy. It's just a dream."

***

Night had befallen Zoness and the troops felt ready for combat and action. As usual, they believed that the battle was for Zoness.

They were going to start marching soon. Katt wanted to give the troops another day of rest and time to say goodbye to their families seeing as how some of them might not return. But Shane's words still rang in some of their minds. For that they insisted on marching now. They didn't see this battle as a battle for Corneria but more of a battle for Zoness. They wanted to march now and Katt didn't think it would be necessary to stop them.

They all grabbed trees, bushes, brushes or whatever it was they needed to 'move the jungle' with Shane leading the troops. They chose Shane to lead them and he put Falco as the second on command. Katt would be hidden among the walking jungle. 

Katt warned them that the march would take more than a day but the troops didn't have a moment to spare. Before they knew it they were walking off to Corneria and they wouldn't take two days. They were going to march until they got to Corneria. As Shane had put it "We won't sleep until the battle is done!" He knew they were willing to go by it but chances were they'd end up sleeping in the desert. They packed food for that reason. 

The march would take a while seeing as how they had to "move the jungle" with them. Not only that but bringing weapons with them was also sure enough to slow their progress down. 

Shane took a sword in arms and covered it with a golden sheath that glistened in the morning sun. "The hour is at hand." He sighed as they started to march away from Zoness taking the jungle with them. He stopped and so did his troops and he turned to face them. "The desperate hour beckons on us." He began to speak. "Let's take a moment to pray to the Great Fox for a successful battle and a safe return to the ones we love." With that they all lowered their heads in a silent prayer. About two minutes elapsed with not a sound from the troops but their breathing and at times their armor.

Shane raised his head and the others did the same a moment later. "The battle is ours." With those words the march towards Corneria truly began.

***

Fox was back in the room where Krystal now lay fully awake with her eyes open staring off into space. "Are you scared?" Fox asked as he walked in a sat down on the bed next to her. 

"There's nothing to fear anymore. We either succeed or we die trying. Once you've lived here Fox you learn a whole new definition for the word 'fear.'" She breathed. She turned to face Fox on the bed and looked up at him. "Are you scared?"

Fox shook his head. "It isn't nearly as scary as when I left." 

Krystal sat up at that moment and eyed him strangely. "But how can you remain so calm? I'm not scared but seeing you act as if this is nothing disturbs me. I'm nervous Fox…very nervous."

"I don't know why I'm calm." Fox positioned himself behind her and she rested into his shoulder. He wrapped his paws around her. Words couldn't escape him now. "Maybe it's that glimpse of hope." 

"Life…hopes…dreams…they don't exist here." 

"How can you say that? Weren't you the one with high hopes?" Fox reminded her. "You were the one hoping I'd come back and here I am." 

She sighed as Fox began to rock them back and forth. "I did…but I just can't believe you actually returned."

"Don't be so surprised. Has Mia ever lied before?"

"No…she hasn't. But Mia can't even predict the outcome of this war. What if…what if we kill Scales but the rest of his troops don't surrender?"

"Don't talk like that. I thought you said you weren't scared? Here you are worried about an alternate ending to the fate of Corneria."

Krystal knew he was right. True, she was scared. "What if…what if we don't make it? What if YOU don't make it?"

Fox kissed her cheek softly. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself."

She found herself relaxed again but still worried. The thought of losing Fox for good hadn't occurred to her in this way before but it did now. She didn't know why this scared as much as it did. She'd survived hell and she felt like she could take on anything. She didn't feel as though she was scared of anything…but when it came to Fox it all changed. "Don't die on me…" She whispered.

"I won't die. I promise." 

***

There was something odd about the way Shannon was viewing it all. He was starting to think again about what this war was going to mean to him. A lot of question had come up that he shouldn't have even jumped to yet. The first one being 'what's in it for me if we win?' and the second one being 'what do I do afterwards?' Two questions that were actually fairly common among most of them. 

Shannon was in the palace at the moment in his room where he had been staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He was beginning to see different colors and he began to think he was crazy. But it wasn't craziness. It was more of something to soothe him. 'Everyone must be nervous.' He thought. Mia had started them on training but it seemed most of them already knew how to use most of the weapons by defending off sharp claws around the shattered kingdom. Shannon only hoped that they knew how to take down a red-eye.

The starry night sky outside his window somehow gave him a false hope about everything. "She hasn't been wrong thus far," he referred to Mia. "Let's hope she isn't wrong now."

***

The troops hadn't marched far before they had stopped. Perhaps they really did want to get a good nights rest. This was probably just a head start. They set up a small camp fire and set their stuff down to rest as they ate what rations they had as some sat around the fire. Falco and Shane were next to one another. Katt sat down next to Shane and smiled. "I admire your words." She said pleasingly. "You've really got them motivated."

"I didn't think my words were all that strong." Shane admitted. "Can't you tell that I was just making it up as I went a long?" He whispered to her.

"It's no surprise Shane." Falco invited himself into the conversation that had just gone underway. "No one really ever knows what to say at times like this. Look at your troops now. They feel as if they're fighting for something. Before you had told them that they were fighting for the next generation you could see them questioning this whole battle in their minds. They were struck with fear. I don't think I could've pulled them out of that state the way that you did."

This made Shane smile a tad bit. "It was true though."

"Of course it was. But what about the sharp claw that stand before the palace? What about them?"

"We follow what Mia says." Shane replied. "We don't disobey."

"How are you going to tell THEM that?" Falco pointed to the troops in a clockwise fashion. "They won't believe a sharp claw has gone 'good,' you know that as well as I do."

"It's a 'battle' Falco. I picture it like Macbeth. In our campaign to overthrow the king we had traitors and rogues among us. You don't always know whom to trust. You have to leave it up to your own judgment sometimes. But do you think Mia would stare us wrong?"

Falco sighed. "Shane I don't even know who the hell Mia is!"

"Just trust her and we won't fail." Shane assured them. 

"The rules of war I guess…" Falco shook his head.

To this Shane raised a brow. "Rules of war? Falco, there ARE NO rules in war. If there were rules then it would only be to survive and haul your ass out of there alive."

"Oh, you've done this before I see…"

"It's all common sense." Shane replied.

"We should probably get some rest now." Katt advised. "The march is long and I fear that even now we still won't make it tomorrow. We get up with the sun tomorrow."

"Agreed." Shane nodded. 

***

The dark clouds over Corneria hid away some of the stars and made it easy to sneak around through the night. He went creeping through the fur hideout like a shadow gluing himself to the wall to make sure that he didn't make any loud noises. He tiptoed slowly towards Fox's room, blowing out candles along the way to make sure he wouldn't be seen. 

When he crept into the room he was sleeping next to Krystal and the candles illuminated the room. He blew those candles out too as he took the Arwing blade and then drew his own dagger. Krystal groaned a little in her sleep and at first it startled him. 'Be quick about it!' He told himself and quickly took the dagger in hand. He put the other on Fox's mouth and this jolted the vulpine awake. He struggled for a moment until he felt a blade against his throat. 

Fox couldn't see who was doing this because it was pitch black and Krystal hadn't awaken since he didn't have that much of a struggle before it finally came to a swift conclusion. She slept peacefully without a notion as to what had just happened. 

"On your feet." He whispered to Fox and of course there was no objection. "Walk!" He rasped and poked Fox in the back with one of his sharp claws. 

"Where am I going?" Fox suddenly asked out loud in hopes that he'd awaken someone. But for some reason he felt as if he should actually GO THROUGH with this.

"It doesn't matter! My job is complete once you're standing in front of Scales ready to be executed."

Fox's eyes widened. 'Shannon! That bastard!' He thought. He wanted to take a swing but the claw to his back and dagger to his throat made sure that couldn't happen. Fox wanted to ask Shannon why…but Fox wasn't sure if it was really he…but it sure did sound like him. But it didn't matter because before he knew it he saw a white flash of light and was knocked unconscious…but he swore that it was Shannon who had come to get him…

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Still building up here. The battle is coming shortly and it'll probably start in within the next two chapters. They're going to be long so I'll let you know that now. I think this was a good stopping point though. Looks like Shannon wasn't really a good guy after all…


	24. Rogue

A/N: Seems as though Fox and his comrades have a situation that they were totally unprepared for on their hands. Now I would say more but it would only ruin it for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 24: Rogue

When Fox awakened he was in a cell…in the palace. The walls were vomit colored and he rested next to a skeleton of a fur that probably died from starvation over the years. Fox had never seen this part of the palace before…or at least not like this. 'This is…my home.' Fox gasped. "What happened to my home?" He asked himself. 

He couldn't bear to rest on the cold cell ground and he came to a stance. He found himself relieved of his Arwing dagger. But he found that he was closer to his target at least. Scales would probably perish here and now. Fox didn't know how he'd accomplish that without some sort of weapon. 

The question now was how he got out of here. He didn't even know how he got there in the first place. "Shannon…" he mumbled to himself. The damn traitor had played all the furs for saps in giving them false hopes. He was probably in line with Scales the entire time and no one, not even Mia, knew it. It made Fox angry to think about it but soon it would pass…when Shannon died at his hands, that is. 

"After all he had taught me…" He trailed off as he heard the door down the hall open. Then he heard the tapping of claws on the marble floor. The tapping grew louder and louder. 'It damn well better be Shannon!' Fox thought with anticipation but it wasn't It was just a normal sharp claw. This one didn't have a red cross but he had a collar and chain with him. 

The sharp claw unlocked the cell door and quickly put the collar on him and pulled him with the chain. Then he tied Fox's paws behind his back. "Scales awaits. It's a glorious day today. The one who we're supposed to fear was easily subdued." Fox wasn't even going to question what this meant.

They started off down the hall and Fox looked in the cells and saw nothing but skeletons. It was downright terrible to see. A tear glistened in his eye and now the only thought that rang in his mind, 'If only I'd have returned sooner!'

Fox was dragged to the throne where Scales back was facing him. When Scales turned he smiled. "I thought that he was lying when he said he'd captured the King of Corneria." Scales grinned evilly. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." 

Fox wanted to scream Shannon's name and was about to do so until the very FUR that captured him walked out. Fox's jaw dropped. "Wolf!" He screamed but could barely raise his voice due to the collar.

Wolf looked to Fox and then to Scales. "I told you I'd ensure us victory. Now nothing can stop you…'King.'" 

Fox lowered one brow…something about the way he said 'King' just didn't seem right. "You're a bastard." Fox said to Wolf. "You set me up from the beginning."

"I didn't do anything to set you up. YOU decided to come back. Now that you're here and we can kill you, there's not reason why the plan can't go underway."

"Wolf…after all the things you told me and all the reasons you gave me for coming back…they were for nothing?"

"I don't play by the game Fox. I do what I want to do, not what someone else wants me to do." Wolf stated. 

"Care to hear how your 'kingdom' is going to die?" Scales grinned. 

Wolf stepped in front of Scales. "No, first let me speak."

"Very well…" Scales grunted.

"You want to win this battle…don't you?" Wolf asked him.

"Wolf you wouldn't--ack!" Fox screamed as the chain was pulled and the sharp claw yanked him over to him.

"You want to win so you might as well be prepared. Zoness is coming to aid Corneria…and you might as well prepare yourself for that much right now."

Scales clawed at his chin. "Go on."

"They're going to come and then rush the palace and storm the kingdom ready to take on anything. They should be here within a week, considering they're bringing supplies and all." Wolf told him. "And then the furs will attack. Now how's that for preparation?"

"Well…you say it's in a week?" Scales asked and Wolf confirmed. "Then I still have time to prepare! Ready Shannon's troops and tell them that they should be outside at the palace doors guarding us NOW while I prepare the rest of the troops. I want at least nine bodyguards Wolf being one of them. Tell Shannon that we set up now to prepare for Zoness." Scales eyed Fox. "His execution will be after this war is over. I want him to live to see his Kingdom die! Take him away!" 

Scales turned to walk away and no longer heeded what Mia had said. 'Beware Fox McCloud…' To Scales she must've made it all up.

***

Back in the cell Fox was red. The sharp claw that had put the collar around his neck had tied him off to the bars and it was painful because Fox could only stand in one place. That was right next to the lock. "Just like that he gave away…" Fox trailed off.

Just then the door opened down the hall and Wolf was walking towards Fox with a grin on his face. He took out a key and undid Fox's collar but didn't open the cell. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Fox."

Fox was ready to strike him down but the Arwing was gone. "You had that planned from the beginning didn't you!? You didn't come to Zoness to get them to raise an army. You went to Zoness to get me and bring me back here so I could be executed!" 

Wolf cupped his claws together. "Fox, I planned nothing! I made this up as I went along. If I had planned your capture from the beginning I wouldn't have tried so hard to persuade Zoness. Not to mention that Zoness will be here in a couple of days."

This made Fox's eyes widen as he remembered what the lupine had said to Scales. "You told Scales that they'd be here in a week…"

"He's preparing now isn't he? That means everything is going according to plan, MY plan!" Wolf laughed. "I do what I want and how I want it. How I want this done is to see a glorious battle range between the sharp claw and furs. Between good and evil. This experience should be blissful to you."

"How?" 

"You're going to see a memorable battle and tell the tale. Your tale will be that about a vulpine that ran from home because of something he didn't do. A tale of love and war…of betrayal and defeat."

'Betrayal' would ring in Fox's ear for a while. "Why did you do all that you did then? Why did you journey to Zoness and try to persuade Lady Monroe? Why did you then return and act like a friend to me only to take me to Scales? Why did you lie to Scales?" Fox asked grabbing a hold of the bars in his cell. 

Wolf grinned. "So I could manipulate you both more easily. If I had come to Zoness and said 'come back to Corneria so Scales could kill you.' You would still be scared to come back."

"What's there to be scared of now?" 

"Absolutely nothing."

Fox wasn't sure what Wolf's game was at this point in time. "You make no sense! Who's side are you one Wolf? Choose, NOW!" Fox exclaimed and tightened his grip on the bars.

"I'm not on your side, or Scales. I'm on my own side."

Fox didn't say anything. He started to grit his teeth in anger. "I'd come so far until now…I'm not giving up now." He shook his head. "So what are you waiting for?" The words left his mouth and hit Wolf by surprise.

"What do mean?"

"You're going to free me right?"

Wolf couldn't help but laugh. "Why would I free you when I'm the one who captured you?"

Fox was silent and smiled. "Because you do what you do and how you want to do it."

***

"Fox is gone!" Krystal shouted and the panic awakened everyone in the haven. 

"What do mean gone?" Peppy rushed into the room. 

"That's what I said: Gone." Krystal emphasized. 

Mia walked in a bit later. "This is not a time to worry about Fox." She suddenly said. "Time is even shorter. Zoness will be here soon."

"We can't just forget about Fox!" Peppy said. "He was supposed to lead us to victory. Where will everyone's hope and spirit be when they find out he's gone?"

"Fox isn't gone. He's only been captured by the enemy." Mia told him.

"How did the enemy get in here? The only ones who know about this place are the traitors to Scales and Shannon. All sharp claws."

"That's not the enemy." Mia shook her head. "Who was our inside man BEFORE Shannon came along?"

Peppy stayed silent. "Wolf! That…"

"Leave it as it is though. If Wolf took Fox back to the palace then that's EXACTLY where he needs to be."

"How do you suppose that is?"

"That's where we WANT to be." Mia reminded him. "As for Wolf, let him be. I'm sure Fox can get out of the situation he's in."

"What about Scales?" Peppy asked almost cautiously.

"Do you really think Scales would do away with Fox as soon as Fox was taken to him?" Mia asked and Peppy shook his head. "Scales would want to make him suffer first because that's who Scales is! He'll make Fox sit around and watch innocents die before he does away with Fox."

"So what do we do then?" Krystal had to ask. 

"We wait. We wait for Zoness to get here and then we go into battle." Mia said.

"What about Fox?" Krystal said urgently. "You're just going to let him die?"

"He won't die." Mia assured her. "He'll make it out alive. When we do battle we rescue him then."

***

The floor in the cell was cold and clammy and it made Fox a little uneasy. This is what all those thieves and rogues had to go through when they were caught. There wasn't a thing that Fox could do right now. Wolf had betrayed everyone and the only thing that Fox could do was sit around and wait for either a miracle to rescue him…or to die. He was hoping for that miracle.

"You're smarter than this, think!" He told himself. He'd come all this way and didn't intend to die now. If he didn't do anything soon then Scales would kill him after the battle was done. 

The door once again crept open and Fox was beginning to wonder who it was this time. At first thought Wolf came to mind but there was no way that the lupine would return now. "Who is it this time?" Fox said as he leaned up against a wall in his confined space.

"How did you get yourself caught?" Shannon asked as he appeared into view. "What did you do?"

"Well at first I thought YOU were the one who put me here!" Fox had rasped to the sharp claw standing before him. "Wolf isn't with us and he isn't with Scales."

"I know." Shannon admitted.

"You knew? You knew he was planning this?" Fox asked and lowered his ears. He was beginning to wonder who the bad guy was.

"Yeah I knew." Shannon admitted. "Wolf doesn't plan on letting you die so easily."

"Die 'so easily?' Because of Wolf I'll undoubtedly die now! Maybe it won't be 'easily' but it's inevitable now. You have the key right? Free me! Get me out of here. You know as well as I do that I don't have a prayer here!"

"No!" Shannon whispered hoarsely. "You have to stay here until the battle begins!"

"Why? Why do I have to be the pawn when I'm the King?"

"This isn't a game of chess here! This is reality! Stop thinking of yourself! Do you have faith in us winning this battle? Do you not think we can save you?" Shannon was up in his face. 

"It isn't that…it's that…"

"What? You think Scales plans on killing you soon? I'm Scales best claw. I know him better than anyone. My troops are already standing around the palace ready to 'defend' Scales if need be."

Fox didn't know what to say now. Then there was thumping and he could here it. "What's that?" 

Shannon heard the thumping as well. It was coming from outside and the stomps were in repetition with each other. "The Red-Eye are being trained now…"

"Dammit! I can't do anything in here! Free me Shannon!" Fox demanded. "Don't disobey me! I need you more than ever."

"If you need me more than ever you'll stay there and wait for the moment. Have some faith in your comrades and they won't let you down." Shannon spoke. "We're born to die but the time we go is never decided. Your time to go isn't now; not until you've left your mark on Corneria." Shannon said as he walked out.

'I don't understand him…' Fox sighed.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Another short chapter. You were fooled weren't you? You thought Shannon was the traitor when Wolf was really nothing more than a Rogue. So Shannon is still a good guy. Remember I only said Fox swore it was Shannon. I didn't reveal that it actually was…hope that worked out right.


	25. All's Fair in War

A/N: OK, I rather liked the last chapter somewhat. I hope that I did make the connection with Shannon clear. He did NOT capture Fox, Wolf did. With that aside, let's move on in the story. It's coming closer to the completion now. This chapter begins the battle and this chapter will jump around a ton.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 25: All's Fair in War

The troops had of Zoness had come a long way and now they stood looking down on Corneria. The sight made Shane want to weep. "This is worse than Macbeth ever was." He breathed in heavily. "The air here isn't clean and the skies make it seem as if they're trapped in eternal darkness." 

Falco and Katt had been next to him with the 'jungle' behind them. "We're battling to save THIS?" Falco exclaimed. "Well…I guess it isn't all that bad."

"This is the doing of a horrible ruler. Macbeth was never this bad. I didn't think that any place could get worse than Macbeth and now I've been proven wrong." Looking closer at the battlefield it was obvious that there were huge lizards our. "I've never seen anything so BIG!" Shane said pointing to a red eye. "But it's nothing we can't handle." 

"Are you so sure?" Falco asked. "Will you be able to look up to them in battle and truly slay them?"

"Maybe we can't…but the ones in front of the palace could." Shane assured Falco.

"How do you know?"

"They would have to." Shane answered.

"Let's waste no more time!" Katt hissed. "We have to get going now. Let's begin to march. Worry about the enemy once they're too distracted by us. Raise the trees and let's go! Corneria isn't far away and our safety by those in front of the palace is assured." And the march began…

***

Wolf was having a morning breakfast with Scales, and he hadn't done so in weeks. Surprisingly enough Scales never once asked why he had been in Zoness in the first place. The opportunity for Wolf to explain had come up but Wolf had never gone into detail on it. He left it where it was now.

As they sat down to eat some pancakes and eggs and some ham to boot (Wolf didn't eat any ham of course). There were plenty of juices as well. The bread was freshly baked and gave the aroma of freshness. Something that Wolf felt he desperately needed in Corneria. 

As the two began to eat a sharp claw came rushing in. Scales looked to him and saw that it was not one of Shannon's. Shannon's troops were ordered to stay outside the palace and along the streets to guard Corneria. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to keep a look out for any intruders to the Kingdom!"

"I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast your majesty but there seems to be….a jungle walking towards us!" The sharp claw hesitated.

"How is this possible? A jungle doesn't walk! Trees don't just uproot and walk away! It's supernaturally impossible!"

"Well you might as well change that to improbable!" The sharp claw talked back to him. "Because I'm seeing green trees and bushes walking this way!"

"You imbecile! You've obviously been staring out into that desert for too long. You're seeing a mirage!" 

The sharp claw bowed and ran away with an I-told-you-so expression mounted on his face. 

Scales looked to Wolf, who was smiling back at him. "What?"

"A jungle walking. I couldn't imagine a mirage any stranger." 

***

On the lookout for Zoness, Shannon saw them approaching from the palace and darted to the resistance as fast as he could. Zoness was in view and because Corneria was hidden behind a large dune, the charge that Zoness would make would be spectacular. It had the entire sharp claw that weren't his stunned. Shannon had done what he knew was best. He told them all that it was only a mirage. Of course he couldn't explain why they ALL saw it but his troops went along by saying they didn't see anything at all.

When Shannon finally got to the haven and barged inside down the hall he bolted through the door. "Their here! Zoness is here!" He cheered. 

To this Mia and Peppy came to a stance. "Ready the troops!" Mia ordered. "I'll lead a small fraction to the palace; Peppy you keep a small resistance here ready to attack Scales' troops from behind."

"Attack from both sides?" Shannon asked.

"Attack from THREE sides." Mia corrected him. "Remember, you're troops are also to divide and attack the palace as well as the sharp claw that Scales sends to attack Zoness."

"I don't think that'll work." Peppy intervened. "You may have lived through wars Mia but the battlefield is totally unpredictable. This might not work. We might not attack from three sides." 

"At least we have a plan!" Mia replied. She then looked to Shannon, "Tell your troops to remain where they are and let Scales' troops pass yours. When they do you attack them from behind as Peppy comes from the side. They'll be unprepared for this and they should fall rather quickly. We can't screw this up so get moving!"

Shannon and Peppy abided by her orders immediately and they were gone to their task. They only had minutes to spare before Zoness would get there. Peppy and Shannon, especially Shannon, had to move fast.

***

"Scales!" The same sharp claw came. "This jungle is getting closer and I assure you it's NOT a mirage! Many other troops say that they saw it too! It can't be a mirage if EVERYONE sees it!"

"Fool!" Scales retorted. "Forget about what you think you're seeing and--"

"It's no 'thought' for your information! ALL your troops are seeing the same thing. Even the Red-Eye!"

Scales then finally remembered what one of Mia's prophecies was; he was safe until the jungle began to move. He began to fear that Mia only told him false hope. Fox was here and the jungle was moving. Just as the vixen said. Perhaps he wasn't so safe anymore. "Prepare the troops for battle." Scales instructed. 

Just then Shannon barged in and he was sweating like nothing else and panting as well. The sudden burst took Wolf and Scales by surprise. "Scales…" He panted. "I….have….an….idea…..and I think….it'll work." He managed with heavy pants in between. 

"What's your plan?"

Shannon could only hope Wolf wouldn't screw it up. "Let my troops be your back up." He suggested as he finally caught his breath. "Your troops go first and just when the enemy thinks they've got 'em, my troops come to back you up."

Scales smirked. "This is why you're the greatest. I like the way you're thinking." He turned to Wolf. "Do you think this is a good plan?"

Shannon didn't exactly know what Wolf's game was. He only knew the purpose of bringing Fox to them. He awaited the response that Wolf would give.

"It's not the best idea." Wolf shook his head. 

"Why not?"

"They might have reinforcements. I suggest that you split Shannon's troops by having only half of them advance and the other half remain at the palace." Wolf suggested. "It's almost like Shannon's plan but smarter. If they have more forces for back up, you send Shannon's forces to THEM."

Shannon was astonished by the idea. It was actually genius. They could still attack from three sides and the others could go to help them. "That's sounds like a much better plan." Shannon nodded.

"Of course it is. We have to spread our troops. Remember, we out number our enemy." Wolf nodded. 

"Excellent!" Scales laughed.

***

They were approaching at a good pace and they stopped at the top of the dune. The enemy was entirely baffled and still couldn't believe that a jungle was approaching. Scales had given the order to prepare for battle but many ignored and were still distracted by the moving jungle. Just as Lady Monroe had said. 

Many sharp claw were astonished but Shannon's troops were perfectly calm. They kept giving off false hope that the battle was theirs and that they had nothing to fear. Others in Scales' unit looked at the jungle as a sign. They didn't see anyone in the jungle so why was it such a threat? The jungle was positioned on top of the dune and it had stopped. One claw looked closely and saw what he was sure probably was a mirage. It was…a shadow? That or it was a black fur in the jungle. No, it was probably just a mirage.

***

Scales had assumed position in the throne room with nine bodyguards in front of him and Wolf as well. He had ordered Shannon to get Fox and bring him forward. Scales was ready for this now. "Fox! The time for your kingdom to die is at hand. Anything you would want to say to them before they die?" Scales asked. "Well that's just too damn bad!" He cackled evilly. "You won't have a prayer. But I want you to see the battle for yourself!"

"NO!" Wolf shouted. "Let him live for now and then I'LL be the one to execute him." 

"Why must you?"

"You got to kill James. It's only fair if the vice king got to kill the would-be-king don't you think?"

"When would you prefer to do it?" 

"In time. When the battle is ours."

Fox looked to Wolf and growled. Wolf only raised a brow but then he…winked? What? Why? And how the hell could Fox be sure it was a wink when he only had one eye? The grin had said it all. Wolf then turned to his side and revealed that he had the Arwing dagger!

***

Mia and Peppy were ready when Zoness was. "They're stunned. Let's begin moving now. You go through the alley and ambush them when they attack Zoness. We'll begin our march towards the palace." Mia began to march.

The five hundred or so behind her were prepared. They had on the armor that Shannon had supplied them. Breastplates that were made of steel. Some dressed in Carbon and some in Mythril. They had swords, and many carried a dagger as well. Their boots were made only of leather, but they didn't want to slow themselves down. Only a certain few wore a helmet. They raised their weapons in cheer and the march towards the palace began.

***

Shane suddenly stepped out in front of the jungle and he KNEW the sharp claws could see him. The ones that stood behind Shannon's troops began to look just a little alert. He turned to face the jungle behind him and looked to see Falco ready with his sword raised. 

The Gold Sword that Shane had encased in the sheath at his side would be a reminder to him of what Macbeth was like. He'd used that sword in a battle there as well. They'd been through a lot and it was obvious that he looked at his sword as a friend and ally rather than just a weapon. Much the same way Fox viewed the Arwing. 

Shane reached to his left side with his right paw and pulled out his Gold Sword and held it high. "CHARGE!" He shouted and the jungle wasn't just walking anymore…but running.

***

The sharp claw watched as the black fox stepped from the jungle and pulled out a sword. Within a flash the jungle wasn't approaching slowly but they were running! A moving jungle STILL astonished them until the brush and leaves began to blow away as the enemy charged into the wind. "It's an attack!" A sharp claw shouted and Scales' troops rushed forward to advance the enemy.

***

The two sides were charging at each other in full force, with Shane leading the alliance. The two sides clashed and swords could be heard parrying between the two sides. The battle was underway and Shane was right in the middle of it. 

Each troop got on another troop one-on-one. As this began, Shane had seen the ones that DID NOT approach them and he assumed that they were the traitors…that or back up…he'd have to wait until they were closer. 

Shane had come face to face with his first victim and watched him draw his sword as the battle pressed on around them. Shane twirled his sword around and then they both were right in each other's face as their swords clashed and they held that position for a while before Shane managed a kick that broke the stance. The sharp claw came for an overhead blow, and if there was one thing Shane knew about enemies like these, it was that they always seemed to leave themselves open for something they don't expect. As the sharp claw brought his weapon down on Shane, he quickly parried the attack using only one hand. The sharp claw was strong but the moment gave Shane enough time to open his pocket and take out a small dagger and pierce the sharp claw in his exposed flesh. The sharp claw screamed in agony and let his guard down as he backed away. This gave Shane a moment to get the killing blow. Useless bloodshed. 

***

Falco and Katt were letting troops push the enemy back as they made their way closer and closer to the palace. With the palace now in sight their hopes were shattered when out of nowhere a red-eye approached them. They stopped in their charge and as if they were in a cartoon, they began to run the opposite direction with the enemy chasing them now. The red-eye that stomped behind them crushing some furs in his trek but it wasn't as if they'd care. 

They ran back until Falco stopped. "We can't run back, we have to fight this one out!" He shouted and they turned to face the enemy and began their charge again. "Leave the lizard to me!" Falco charged and slashed at the red-eye. The monster made a howl but pushed him back with a ram. The red-eye roared in pain as two sharp claws joined the monster. Falco quickly flailed a throwing knife at one that Shane had told him to conceal in his pocket. He didn't think they'd come in handy. One sharp claw went down as the other was shot by a cross bow that Katt had been wielding. 

As the feline took the moment to reload more sharp claw came up behind the red-eye and it didn't seem as if Falco could hold out any longer. She quickly fired off a shot at the red-eye as Falco made another slash at his leg. Once more the avian was rammed back as the red-eye let out an ear-piercing roar. The red-eye stormed forward and this time it wasn't stopping. Falco and Katt both backed up swiftly and then they tripped. The red-eyed leaned into them and revealed his razor sharp claws that would've skewered them hadn't a fireball hit the red-eye from the side. 

"What was that!?" Katt screamed as she saw Krystal and Peppy charging from the side with several troops and her staff ready to fire another burst. When that burst was released it hit the red-eye dead in his eye. 

It gave Katt and Falco a chance to escape, and they took it. "Leave the big ones to them!" Falco ordered his troops as the red-eye fell to the ground and they pressed onward towards the palace. 

***

Mia and her troops were ready for whatever came. They probably wouldn't even have to do anything accept back up Shannon's troops. But something was wrong. She watched as only half of Shannon's troops rushed off, and the rest turned to face the general area where Mia was. Her eyes widened as they began to approach her. 

"Mia! We have a new plan! Where are Peppy and his troops? They could use the back up."

This wasn't part of the original plan but Mia happily told them where Peppy was any way. As those sharp claw ran off several more troops rushed from the palace. These did not have red-crosses…'dammit!' Mia thought. She raised her staff and screamed, "MARCH!" and they began the attack. They managed to take Scales' troops by surprise. 

***

As Shane had slain more sharp claw he noticed several more coming. But he stood there and watched as each and everyone passed him up. They were not his enemy…they had the red cross. 'So where's Fox?' Shane began to wonder. 

Shane rushed onward towards the palace, there was nothing more for him to do back there anymore, and they were about to capture many of Scales troops now. That meant that the palace should be their primary target.

As Shane got closer to the palace he had noticed an even bigger brawl in front of the place and within the crowd of weapons, blood and green he could see Mia, and she looked as if she were actually in trouble. He held up his blade and quickly rushed in and slashed, swinging the blade as hard as he could. The blade slashed someone and it was a sharp claw. Right across the neck…and he died instantly. Shane didn't have time to rest he held up his blade and did the same thing. It was as if he were now a one-man army since most of the sharp claw didn't see him hacking his way in. 

He reached Mia with ease but they had no time for greetings or to catch up at the moment. Right now they were in the middle of a battle. But they were so close to their destination and it didn't seem as if they could make it. They had been overwhelmed.

A flurry of arrows that looked as if shot from out of nowhere suddenly rained on them all and amazingly enough Shane, Mia and several other furs remained unharmed. Shane looked up at the palace doors and a sharp claw was standing there with more troops, Shannon no doubt.

"Things are looking good so far." Mia said but soon slumped over into Shane's arms.

"Mia what's wrong?" Shane asked as he felt something warm and it wasn't Mia's body. Shane held out a paw…blood.

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Naw, not that great. My first big battle chapter and I can see it wasn't too great. Oh well, it's only my first one and if I do a fic like this again I assure you it'll be WAY better than this. I stopped here to move on since I don't like to jump around every two or three paragraphs. 


	26. Hope

A/N: Now let's go inside the palace to the throne where Fox and Wolf are at. It's time to go into the heart of the battle by taking it to Scales himself. That last chapter wasn't the best but I decided that I rather like the whole fic. Tell me if I'm doing a good job here!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 26: Hope

Shannon rushed down the steps when he saw Mia faint, in hopes that she wasn't going to die. His troops, with the exception of those who were with him, were off in other battles. Shannon stood next to Shane as the black fox slowly set Mia down. The wound didn't seem that bad, but even the smallest cut could turn into the biggest of wounds.

The battle roared behind them as Shane held his breath. "Mia…" He said. 

"I'm fine." She replied but for some reason couldn't stand. "It's not a bad wound. Just give me a moment."

This didn't look like 'just a wound' to Shannon. To Shannon nothing looked like 'just a wound.' Before long it would turn into something so much more than that. "We have to get it treated right away."

"No…we have to fight for the best of Corneria. We're the last hope and things are going in our favor." Mia refused treatment and tried to stand up but couldn't. When she eyed the wound she noticed that her falling down like that caused the wound to open more. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, but painful nonetheless. 

"We have to take you someplace where we can treat the wound." Shane insisted. "We have to go back to the hideout. Show me where it is." Shane instructed.

"Let me carry her." Shannon insisted as he handed Shane his crossbow. "You cover us from behind. Should anything happen I know you'll protect us." 

"Shannon…" Mia but soon fell faint.

Shane didn't have to think twice about what Shannon had said. He took up the crossbow and sheathed his sword. 

Once that was done, Shannon slipped his claws under Mia carefully. If he just scooped her up he could probably cause a much worse wound with his claws. 

As Shannon began to advance forward, with Shane close behind, he could feel Mia cling to his armor. The breaths of the platinum vixen began to grow a little short. When Shannon looked down he could see that the bleeding had grown worse. It wasn't easy to get treatment when you were bleeding. In this Common Era even a paper cut could kill you in no time flat if it got infected. 

Shane stayed close behind them making sure that there was no sharp claw following them…or worse, a red-eye. Little did Shane know he was with a claw that could kill a red-eye in the blink of an eye. 

They made their way through the maze of Corneria they could hear the battle cries of the two opposing forces. This made Shannon think of what he told Fox. About how everyone was born to die. It made him think that perhaps they couldn't save Mia. Not only that but it made him think of how truly meaningless the battle was. But his thoughts were easily put aside. 

As the three made their way through the alleyway they came to a complete halt when they heard something close-by. The thumping grew louder and they stopped in the shadows. "Red-eye…" Shannon whispered.

"You mean those huge lizards." Shane kept his voice low as well. He wanted to peer out and look but knew that where they were was as safe as they were going to get.

"Rumor has it that they see only red. Which leads to their taste for blood. If we stand still against the wall we won't be discovered. We'll blend in perfectly." 

Shane nodded. "But this one is guarding our only exit."

"Listen well. You MUST have precise aim or we'll surely die. Load up two arrows. You HAVE to shoot them dead in the eyes. They'll go blind and if you're precise enough, maybe even die. But a blind shot is the best we can go for. You're only going to have one shot."

"How can I be sure it'll work?"

"Precise aim is the key. Many would doubt this because they want to do it the hard way but this is solid. Look," Shannon motioned with his head and Shane looked to the red eye that didn't seem to notice them. "It's completely unaware of our existence AND both of its eyes are in plain view."

Trying his best to remain in the shadows Shane held up the crossbow and aimed what seem precise to him. Who was he kidding? He wasn't skilled with any projectiles in anyway. He tried to line up the eye as best as he could. He tried to calculate everything out. 'Oh, hell with is.' Shane's mentality told him and he pulled the trigger. The first arrow hit in the eye but it wasn't precise. It was definitely enough to knock out the red-eye's eyesight though. As the red-eye screamed in agony Shane was already had a second shot ready and as the red eye screamed Shane shot off the second arrow. This one hit the red-eye in the throat… which wasn't what Shane was aiming for, but it worked nonetheless. The red eye fell over soon to die. 

"That wasn't bad." Shannon commented and they made their way to the haven. It didn't seem as if Mia could make it. This must've been a pain for her to endure…literally. 

When they were inside Shannon quickly set Mia to rest on one of the beds deep within the hideout. The wound wasn't too bad but it had opened more. It didn't look like they'd be able to save Mia. 

***

Peppy, Krystal, Falco and Katt had captured Scales army. With Shannon's troops being there, along with Peppy's forces and Katt's from the front it happened with ease. The sharp claw in their band hand kneeled down ready to surrender. 

"This can't be all the sharp claw." Katt said. "There have to be more at the palace." 

Falco turned to face her and nodded. Then he began to walk around what Sharp Claw had surrendered. 

The sharp claw with the red crosses on their arms listened for any sounds of an incoming attack…there were none. The sharp claws up by the palace were probably dead but that didn't explain where the rest of the army probably was. 

"What do we do with them?" Krystal asked.

"Are you going to kill us?" A sharp claw in the middle of the crowd had asked. They couldn't see which sharp claw had asked but one thing was for sure, none of them were scared to die. They were ready for whatever was to happen to them.

"We'll let the King decide that." Peppy responded. "We'll make you all a deal. Join us."

"Why the hell would we want to do that?" A sharp claw growled loudly.

"I said 'let's make a deal.' You join us and we'll make it worth your while. We can give you some land if you want, maybe even let you back in the Kingdom."

It was then that Krystal pulled on his arm. "Are you crazy!?" She whispered. "These are the ones who took away our homes and families and you want to let them back in the Kingdom!?"

"They're not the ones to blame for their actions. Scales had given them the orders. How many do you think are fighting because they really want to?" Peppy replied. 

"Listen Hare, you make a peaceful offer, but we can't be sure that you'll live up." The same sharp claw said.

"What's your name!?" Peppy demanded to know.

"My name is Larc, why do you ask?" He slowly stood up. He was…small. This small little sharp claw was probably only half the size of the others and he was taking a stand.

"Well, 'Larc' if you don't join us your only other option is to die needlessly." 

"Scales has already promised us land and--"

"Scales is full of it!" Krystal shouted. "Scales promised US, the furs, land. Look what happened to us now? Do you think Scales is really planning on giving you land and letting you rule what kingdoms you conquer? He doesn't care for any of you, it's what he's doing to make you all fight."

Larc was silent for a moment. She had been right at least. He slowly walked up to Peppy with his sword in tow and all the other hostage sharp claw watched him stagger to Peppy. He soon fell to his knees once more and offered his sword to Peppy in surrender. "If you speak the truth of Scales…then lead us to victory." 

***

Mia screamed in agony as Shannon held a cloth up to her open wound. "Your chances of survival are very slim you know." He said. That probably wasn't going to help.

"You obviously don't know who I am!" Mia screamed as the burning pain continued. 

"No, I probably don't."

"I won't let myself die so easily." Mia determined.

"Then hold still and this won't hurt as much." Shannon instructed and applied the cloth again. This time Mia didn't scream but rather felt relaxed. It was then the wound began to glow. "What?"

Mia noticed it too and within time the wound began to close…but how?

"What was that?" Shannon asked in shock.

"I'm no ordinary vixen." Mia replied. "I've been around since the days of the Great Fox but even this surprises me."

Shane walked in a bit later with urgent news. "They're coming this way! More troops and they don't look like Shannon's." 

"Then that means--" Shannon began.

"We stay here." Mia cut him off and finished. Shannon gave Mia a crazed look that was obviously saying 'You can't be serious.' Mia had noticed it and took a breath. "If we leave we'll only be leaving ourselves open for attack."

"We're already 'open' for attack!" Shannon argued. "We don't have a choice but to leave. We have to go to the palace NOW!"

Shane grabbed Shannon's shoulder. "Shannon, NEVER doubt Mia's words. Listen to her. If you don't it'll only hurt you in the end." Shane said recalling Macbeth. 

"They'll pass us over. Our moment is done. The rest is up to Fox and company."

"I'm going." Shannon stood up. "Those troops are going to decimate us if someone doesn't do something."

Shane tried to make him sit but it was no go. "Shannon, listen to Mia and we won't get hurt."

"I can't stand around here. It doesn't matter whether or not they pass us over. I can't wait around idly for the enemy. If I step out now I can stop them."

"Leave that to Krystal and Peppy. They know what they're doing." Mia tried to tell him. It was to no avail. Shannon was already on his way back to the surface.

***

"Watch your Kingdom fall Fox." Scales cackled as Wolf, the nine bodyguards and he stood watching what could very well be the end of the battle. They didn't know that those captured had turned traitor…and Scales didn't know that a traitor was among him. 

"Corneria won't die. Even if you kill me someone else will take my place."

"And what makes you think someone won't take my place?" Scales smirked. "Notice how when the commander dies there is always someone willing to lead the rest of the troops to victory. What makes you think my claws or Wolf won't take my place?" To this Fox had no reply and within time Scales grew tired of seeing his face. He walked up to Fox and smiled an evil smile and looked the vulpine in the eye. He drew his claw back and was about to thrust it forward when he was stopped.

"Don't!" Wolf shouted. "Not yet; don't kill him yet."

"Why not?"

"You gave me the honors remember? I thought you wanted him to see his kingdom die anyhow?"

"Looking at him now sickens me. I'd rather just get it over with. The battle is ours for the taking! We have them where we want them." Scales said. It seemed that way at least. In truth Scales was only assuming. He sent the last of his troops out and to him nothing could survive a hurdle of nearly 10,000 Sharp Claw approaching. It hadn't even occurred that Shannon was a traitor in his ranks. 

Wolf knew otherwise. "Let me do the honors. As vice king and your most trusted advisor I think it is fair that I get the liberty to kill this one." Wolf said as he approached one of Scales guards that stood in front. The chief of the guards no doubt. The guard reached for his blade at his side when Wolf stopped him. "No, no, I can get it myself." With that the lupine yanked the sword from the sheath angling the blade so that it slashed through the guards gut as he pulled it out. When the sharp claw saw what was done they withdrew their blades quickly.

Without hesitation Wolf flailed the Arwing dagger at one further away and pushed a closer guard aside. As he pushed the guard away he withdrew that one's sword in the same manor. Now three of the nine were dead. Wolf quickly backed away pushing Fox back as he did so. 

Fox was certain of Wolf's game now and turned his back to Wolf so that he could be cut free and as he predicted that's exactly what Wolf did before he handed him the sword.

Witnessing this Scales began to worry. 'Beware Fox McCloud,' was no ringing like morning bells in his mind. Scales thought for a moment and then it was clear. While these two were busy with the six guards he could make an escape, and escape he would do.

Fox had already pierced one guard and he went down in no time. It was then he could see that Scales was fleeing. Knowing that he couldn't just leave Wolf he was faced with the decision. He could end it all now if he went after Scales but losing Wolf wasn't worth it at the moment. 

Two guards went after Fox. There were two choices he could make. He could stay and fight. The two guards held their blades up high and Fox able to parry them both. He rolled under them knocking one off his feet, which made him fall into the other one. Before Fox ran after Scales he took the moment to grab the Arwing from a corpse. 

Wolf already had his own troubles being teamed up by three. Three of which formed a triangle around him. 

Fox took the moment to stab one in the back with the Arwing. That sharp claw too, fell over dead. Wolf didn't have time to thank Fox as he was dealing with the other two. Not just them but the two that were on Fox just a moment ago had recovered and they were heading for the both of them. 

Quickly Fox handed Wolf his sword and took his Arwing dagger in tow. "Use this and hold them off. I'm going after Scales." Fox instructed. Of course Wolf had no objection, it wasn't as if this would be a problem. These sharp claw were very inexperienced.

As soon as Fox was gone Wolf did a spin holding both blades out. It made three back away but one of them wasn't quite as lucky. While that sharp claw didn't die he was slashed.

As they backed away Wolf stopped spinning. He was a little dizzy but that couldn't stop him right now. They wouldn't hesitate to kill him…and vice-versa. He held his two swords ready for another clash. The four sharp claw all came rushing at him in unison and without warning Wolf threw a blade at one of them, which killed that one instantly. Only three remained now, two healthy ones and the one wounded. 

Wolf dashed to the other side of the throne. There were a few more ways he could go about this. He could start down the halls but that would be no fun now…or would it? Wolf decided he'd fine out. By now his tactics must've grown predictable. 

As Wolf started down the hall he could hear the sharp claw picking up weapons. Wolf looked behind him and as he did an axe…hatchet? Had barely missed him. Fighting fire with fire the lupine decided to call it as he dashed down the hall. The three followed behind him. There didn't seem to be a place for Wolf to hide right away but he stole away into the armory in the mean time.

The armory was full of weapons and armor and while it wasn't the perfect place to take his enemy out, it was certainly full of places to hide. Wagons decorated the room all around while several boxes of weapons stacked up also gave to the surrounding. Not to mention that hay covered the stone floor. Wolf didn't know what the hay was for exactly…maybe someone got bored one day. 

There was nothing for Wolf to do so he hopped in a wagon in the mean time. He heard the doors swing open as he hid behind a few boxes of arrows that rested in the wagon. 

As the three sharp claw entered they all three split up and went different directions. One started down the right, another down the left, and of course that left the middle to another sharp claw. 

The three walked searching any wagons and pushing over any boxes and statues of armor. The armory was immensely huge but it wasn't a place to play hide and seek. 

  
Wolf found himself surrounded. There was no way he'd get out of the armory if he didn't think of a way to get to the three of them. The wagon he was in was near the middle and he could smell a sharp claw close by. Thank goodness their sense of smell wasn't as good as his.

The box in which he had his back to was full of arrows. There wasn't a cross bow or even just a bow in sight. Wolf had to think, and he had to do it fast. Before long he decided on one thing. It was an armory right? He could always count on distractions. He stood up hoping that they hadn't seen him and he pitched his sword to the farthest wall there was. The noise distracted at least two of the sharp claw but the one near the wagon was still close by…Wolf knew it. 'He knows where I am…' Wolf thought. He wasn't about to go down. 

He curled up behind the box thinking to himself. He just pitched his weapon and he knew he'd get another one. There were about four boxes in the wagon he was in now. Most of the wagons were actually empty due to the fact of Shannon taking supplies to the furs. Wolf quickly opened the box and grabbed a quiver of arrows and then took a single one. He swung the quiver over his shoulder and waited. His heart began to pound, as the sharp claw got closer. When the sharp claw was right at the wagon, he climbed on and the first thing Wolf did was pound an arrow into his foot. The sharp claw screamed and fell back as Wolf pounced him and put his paw over the sharp claws mouth. 

The sharp claw bit Wolf and he grunted. He heard footsteps coming close and he realized that his only option was to do away with this one. He was hoping to avoid it with this one but he had no choice. He dispatched his prey.

Wolf quickly came to a stance and moved onward. As he did he made sure to knock over an armored statue to cause more noise. It led to a much bigger distraction as he got on all fours and started towards another wagon. He first hopped on top to see if there was a crossbow…he needed a crossbow. Nothing. Moving quickly he hopped off and went to another wagon. They didn't see him yet. He was moving on all fours, which gave him an extended boost of agility. He quickly found another wagon where luckily there was a crossbow. 

As soon as Wolf had this in his possession he took one arrow and shot it blindly. As he suspected it alerted the two sharp claw that didn't seem to give a damn about their comrade's fall. 

As quickly as he could Wolf jumped from the wagon and quickly made his way to yet another one. There he climbed under this one since he knew the two sharp claw were getting close. He also knew that the sharp claw would expect him to be in a wagon. Wolf held his ground beneath the wagon. It was dark enough under the wagon to hide him at least. Provided he didn't move up too close to the light. 

Wolf remained hidden and the two sharp claw were suddenly all over the place. Wolf could take them both out but if he did it in his position…he could make NO mistakes. If he took out one he'd have only seconds to reload and kill the other…which wasn't likely due to his position. He could take two arrows from his quiver now. He could easily set one down next to him and load the other which would make for a quick reload. But with one eye the sharp claw to his right wouldn't come into view for a moment. 'Trapped!' He cursed himself. 

Then the two stopped. "He's here!" One of them said. "I know he's here." 

"He doesn't APPEAR to be here." The wounded one answered. 

They took a moment and stood still. This was the opportune moment for Wolf but he didn't take it. Just as it was before, he'd only have two shots. Of course he could slide out the other side but there's a possibility he might not emerge from beneath the wagon fast enough. He really was trapped. 

The sharp claw suddenly signaled something to each other and Wolf couldn't quite make it out but he had an idea. He reached back to his quiver and pulled out an arrow and loaded it into the crossbow. Then he pulled out a second one and put it in his mouth. 'Get ready…' he told himself. Both sharp claw went to the other side and Wolf start to crawl forward as the two pushed the wagon! They kept pushing and surprisingly enough Wolf was able to keep up. The arrow in his mouth made it extremely difficult but he somehow managed. 

Suddenly the wagon stopped and so did Wolf. 'What now?' He asked himself. 'Plan A' obviously didn't work…so what was their 'Plan B' supposed to be? They weren't up against a wall and Wolf noticed that only one sharp claw actually walked around. 'They know where I am!' Wolf cursed himself again. 

At the same time the sharp claw kneeled down and had Wolf in their sights. Out of instinct Wolf shot the first one but only hit in the shoulder as the other one grabbed him by the ankles and started to pull him back. As the one in front of him grunted from the pain in his shoulder Wolf was able to reload and shoot him again only this time in the forehead in which he died. 

Wolf didn't have the time to reload one more time as the sharp claw that grabbed him by his ankles stood dangling him upside down. The effect was of course Wolf's arrows being scattered on the ground below. Wolf did the only other thing he could do. He took his crossbow and smacked him a good on in the ankle. This made the sharp claw drop him to the ground. Wolf scraped himself on one of the arrowheads on the ground but managed to do a sweeper kick that sent the sharp claw coming to the ground with a thud. Wolf grabbed an arrow from the ground and quickly loaded it. Before the sharp claw could sit up straight Wolf had already put a foot on his breastplate and pushed him down aiming the cross bow at him. "Nobody else has to die needlessly you know." 

The sharp claw grunted, and Wolf realized that this was the one who was wounded. "You're already bad enough. I don't know if I should really LET you live." He doubted.

The sharp claw only looked Wolf in the face. This claw was ready to face death and Wolf was ready to deliver it to him. Wolf let off of the sharp claw and backed away. Wolf knew that he wasn't a killer. Staring at that sharp claw suddenly brought back the memory of Pigma…and Wolf didn't know why. He dismissed the thought of Pigma and ignored it. 'This is war!' Is what he told himself and he stepped on the sharp claw again. He pointed the crossbow at him once more. "Any last words?" Wolf asked.

The sharp claw only spit at Wolf's foot. "Regardless of what you do, Scales will still be victorious!"

"No," Wolf disagreed. "Scales won't be victorious at all. I'LL be victorious." And for what he hoped would be the last time, he pulled the trigger. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: One of the better chapters I think. I especially liked Wolf's segment and I hope most of you did too. The fic is almost done…about two more chapters should do it. 


	27. A Final Confrontation

A/N: Now I'm pretty sure the fic is almost done. There isn't quite that much left on the battlefield but I'm sure you're all wondering about Shannon, Mia and Shane so this chapter will get to them. I'm also assuming you want to know what happened to Fox and Scales so that's there too. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 27: A Final Confrontation

Two opposing forces stood their ground. One side where Falco was ready to charge, the other with what was left of Scales' army. "There's no way they can win now!" Falco thought. Most of the red-eye had been dispatched and SEVERAL of Scales troops had now turned against him…how could he expect to win the battle now?

The last of the enemy were marching forward and Falco didn't think they were serious about a final battle but it seemed that way. With Shane gone that put Falco in charge and he knew what was going to happen now. He turned to face the furs and sharp claws behind him. He withdrew his sword and spoke. "There is no mercy, only bloodshed." Then with a battle cry he rushed forward with the troops following behind.

***

Shannon could here the sharp claws marching and then come to a halt. They were too close to home base now and Shannon didn't plan on letting them get through this. He was in an alleyway when he saw the sharp claws raise their weapons and charge forward as he heard nothing but screaming. 

Shannon decided that perhaps it wasn't best to get involved but he could stop the entire battle right now. Was he not a sharp claw? But it couldn't be that way it seemed. Wouldn't it be great to live in unity again? Wouldn't it be brilliant if all the fighting were done? Perhaps or perhaps not but the question wouldn't be answered now. 

Shannon hid himself in the shadows of the alleyway watching the sharp claw run by him. The thought of useless bloodshed came to mind as he sat in the alley. He watched a bit of battle rage and more blood shed. He didn't really have anything he could use except his crossbow. Few rounds were left, however. 

Shannon came to a stance and began to make his way out of the alleyway in which some troops were still catching up to others. They ran past Shannon as if he were an inanimate object. They probably still didn't know he was a traitor. Shannon took his crossbow and started to follow behind some of the sharp claw and before he knew it he was once again in the heat of battle. This time however, trying to avoid any confrontations whatsoever.

'Look at them all wasting their lives away.' Shannon thought as he managed to get through without any hassle. He went inside an abandoned home and made his way quickly up the stairs. There was still a moment to stop more bloodshed. The only blood meant to be spilt was Scales' and Shannon was going to see to it that it WOULD be Scales in the end. 

When Shannon emerged on the roof it gave him more of a view of the battle from above. He made sure to stand in way of the sun, which would cast his shadow on the battlefield. As Shannon predicted the battle stopped. There was no longer any signs of bloodshed nor screaming. The entire battlefield froze as if Shannon were an all-powerful entity.

Shannon felt like the Great Fox for some odd reason. Standing high above everyone improved this atmosphere. He took a big breath and then he dropped his crossbow down into the crowd below. "What's the use?" He questioned loudly.

The question made several squint their eyes and lower their weapons. Silence had suddenly filled the entire Kingdom of Corneria. What the hell?

Shannon observed the battlefield and couldn't tell who was on whose side anymore. "Look at this! Sharp claw against sharp claw, Zoness against what we now know as 'Corneria' and a rebellion." Shannon sighed. "This disgust me so! We're only reliving history. ALL OF THIS has been done before. The sharp claw and Corneria already had one war and the sharp claw lost. What's the point of this one then? Zoness was involved in the last war as well. What have we all learned from history? Has history taught us nothing?" It made Shannon think to what he told Fox…about how the only thing history ever taught anyone is that we'll all die. 

For once they all began to think. Falco breathe in a great breath of air and felt his weapon slip away and onto the ground below. The urge to battle wasn't there anymore. 

"Look into the eyes of the one your battling!" Shannon shouted. "What do you see? For many of you it's your reflection! The reflection of the greed we all have! Stop looking PAST the eyes and actually INTO the eyes. You all wouldn't be battling if you weren't ordered to by your superiors!"

The soldiers actually took a moment to look into their enemy's eyes. Falco was looking into the eyes of a nearby soldier but he didn't see himself staring back…he saw Scales. Scales was there laughing. But when he looked deeper he saw himself. 'The only reason he's here is because of Scales…' Falco reconciled with himself.

Many other weapons hit the streets and it was silence heard around the world. The soldiers took the moment to look into the others eyes. Pain…sadness…guilt, it was all there. 

***

From her standing point on the ground, Krystal could understand all that Shannon was saying. She retracted her staff and began to think. 'History has a way of repeating itself…' She started to tell herself. A paw then landed on her shoulder and she turned not to see an ally…but an enemy. She was a little weary at first and her breath stopped for a brief moment in time. Until a smile crossed the sharp claw's face. She felt comfort in this at least and couldn't help but force one of her own. 

"So what are we all doing? Forget about Scales' world domination and let's help to make Corneria a better place. I want you all to envision yourself in the enemy's position. All the sharp claw, could you really blame the furs for wanting to rise up and fight? Did we not want to fight when we were forced out of our homes? Furs, would you ever for any reason disobey your King if your life were constantly on the line? Many have died for useless reasons and without the chance to say good-bye to their families. Let's call a truce. The ultimate truce, might I add."

All weapons were dropped to the ground and again not a sound was heard. Silence once again filled the kingdom of diversity. Then it happened…the ultimate truce happened. Tears began to form as they realized what they'd become. 

"We've got no motivation." Falco said, addressing Zoness. "What are OUR motives for being here? I bet if it weren't for Shane's false hope we'd all still feel like Shane dragged us here for nothing. We ARE here for a reason. At leas we were… We were here to help Corneria and now look at us." Falco shouted. 

Shannon looked to Falco and gave a nod. "Forget about Scales. He's no longer the king; Fox McCloud is our King and I guarantee he'll do a much better job than Scales. Remember; put yourself in your enemy's shoes. The furs of Corneria nearly died out because of Scales. And many sharp claws lost their lives because they weren't good enough for Scales army. Let's close the gap between furs and sharp claws." Shannon concluded.

From where they stood they looked to anyone next to them and joined hands in unison and all the seeds of war that were planted were gone. 

Krystal watched Shannon come down the stairs and out of the building. She wanted to tell him that he was right about history and the fact that it repeated but she already knew what he knew. He was right and that's all there was to it. Rather than going to praise Shannon, she instead joined her paw with the claw of a sharp claw and they began to form a circle.

***

Katt stayed close to Falco as she grabbed the claw of a sharp claw and a little circle of unity was formed. No more useless bloodshed and no more tears. No more feelings of pain and despair. Instead there was only the feeling of being united as one. "We're all different." Katt announced. "But we all share this one world and this one sky. In the end we're left with no choice."

***

Shane and Mia didn't have a clue as to what just happened. "Hear that?" Mia asked. 

Rolling his eyes Shane replied, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Mia said. "Is it over? I don't hear any screams or crying anymore. There's no clashing of weapons at all." Silence once again. They listened and could only hear more silence. "Come, let's go see."

"Shouldn't you rest more?" Shane asked.

"No. This is something I hadn't planned on." Mia answered. "This troubles me." It didn't seem to trouble Shane at all but he went along anyway. 

***

The two foxes rushed to the streets of Corneria and they were…empty? Why empty? Silence still filled the air but when they actually began to go further into the inner city what they saw was remarkable.

The sharp claws were helping the furs off the ground, as well as the furs doing the same. Both sides were healing the wounded and as Mia observed, they'd already started on beginning to rebuild the almost dead kingdom.

"This wasn't what I had predicted at all…" Mia mused but was glad. "I guess even fate has a way of bringing us all together."

"But one question still remains." Shane reminded her. "Where's Fox?"

***

Scales was nearing the balcony now and he could see Fox was clear behind him. 'Beware Fox McCloud,' rang in his mind over and over again. For once in his life Scales was actually scared! Scared of a vulpine that was shorter and younger than he was. Scales probably stood two feet taller than Fox. It was like a mouse to an elephant. 

Scales was running of places to run and McCloud was gaining on him, and fast. Scales finally ran into a dead end where he found himself on the balcony. Of course he COULD jump but it seemed as if he were damned whether or not he fought with Fox or not. 

"Turn around!" Fox shouted to Scales. "Turn around NOW!" 

As Scales turned to face Fox it was clear that the vulpine had been waiting for this moment for years. Anger was written all over Fox's face and he was breathing heavily. The Arwing dagger in paw. The six-inch blade glowed a vibrant gold and Scales knew right then and there that he was doomed. But there was one thing he could do to save him hopefully. "Let's…talk this out Fox. We're both royalty you know…and violence never solves anything."

"Save it! You're no King. You're worse than any other…THING I ever meant before in my entire life. You killed my father and let my mother die. You didn't care about Corneria. All you wanted was the world! A utopia for YOU! You never gave a damn about anyone but yourself." Fox breathed and at that moment he understood what Shannon meant. Now Fox knew what Shannon meant when he said that him doing this for selfish reasons would make him no better than Scales. If Shannon hadn't said that then Corneria would only continue to rot away under his rule.

"Oh but I cared about my sharp claw. If it weren't for your father banishing us none of this would've ever happened young one!" 

"Don't go off trying to blame my father. He was a noble fur and was only doing what was best for the kingdom. I wouldn't allow a tyrant such as you to step foot in my kingdom EVER! You may have been able to fool my father but I won't let you weasel your way out of this one."

Scales backed up just a little and soon extended his long razor sharp claws. "This isn't how it should end you know. The whole battle was meaningless boy. Fine I'll admit it. The sharp claw meant nothing to me. They had to fend for themselves, but you'll be the same way when you have your kingdom. Corneria is dead now so what could you do for it?"

"We'll rebuild what you have destroyed. As long as there is life, we'll always rebuild."

"Meaningless!" Scales screamed and waved his claw in the air. "What good will rebuilding do? You know that sooner or later it will be destroyed. Why do you rebuild knowing that destruction is inevitable?"

This struck something in Fox. "Why do YOU want to live when you know you can't live forever?" Was his retort. "What good would world domination have done you if you know you won't rule the world forever?"

There was nothing Scales could say in reply. He stood there dumbfounded. Life's existence never meant anything to him until now and he never thought of it since he never had an heir to the throne. "Then let's end it Fox. You and I can both stop this by ruling the lands together. Think of all the power and all the glory?"

"Don't try to bribe me into your plans. It won't work at all. Are you going to face me or are you a coward?"

"I wish not to fight with you." Scales said.

"Fine. Then I'll let you rot in a cell for the rest of your life is that what you want? And all over the world in the history books it'll read that you died helplessly in a cell. A KING that died in a cell."

"Fine then!" Scales shouted. But before he could say more, Fox continued.

"We're both royalty," Fox used Scales words against him, "but a king should die with honor, don't you think?" Fox said although he didn't know what 'honor' Scales had.

"Agreed." Scales said and rushed at Fox with his one claw held high. 

Fox quickly made a dodge roll to his right as Scales passed him up. The Arwing was the only weapon he had and so he couldn't afford to waste it by throwing it at Scales. 'He has the better advantage.' Fox thought. 'But I have the blade of my father!' 

Fox took the Arwing in one hand while Scales held his claw up. "Come at me with everything you have!" Scales shouted. "Don't hold back Fox, because I certainly won't!"

Scales and Fox both rushed at each other in which Scales' claw and Fox's Arwing clashed with one another and they were in a deadlock. Scales certainly wasn't kidding when he said he would give it his all. He was overpowering Fox but that didn't stop the vulpine from delivering a kick to his left knee. The kick was hard and it stalled Scales for a moment, but still left him for a chance to defend himself.

Scales managed to push Fox back as he recovered from the kick. Fox nearly lost his balance but pressed on to Scales. Their weapons sent a few sparks flying at times and it was probably due to the gold from the Arwing. 

Scales had a few kicks of his own to deliver and they hit hard. He first kicked Fox in the stomach, which sent him flying back a few feet. When Fox was on his back Scales jumped on top of him. "This is all a terrible nightmare!" He said as he forced himself on the vulpine. "When this is all over you'll wake up in your bed as a ten-year old boy and none of this will have ever happened." 

Fox didn't take this lightly and pushed Scales off. He knew what Scales was trying to do and it wouldn't work. Scales didn't take long to recover from this kick but as he stood from this one he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He screamed in agony and in retort he took the backhand of his claw and smacked Fox HARD, which once again sent him flying a bit. 

Scales looked at his left arm, which was dripping crimson red. The cut from the dagger really hurt and before he knew it the cut was burning unlike any other. It was the same feeling he had when James slashed him only it felt worse. The Arwing may have looked small but the pain it gave was inflicted with a lot more pain than ANY weapon could give. The cut wasn't even bad. To Scales it was nothing more than a prick but that didn't matter, it still hurt like hell. 

As Fox was standing, Scales was already in his face and he slashed at Fox again, this time with the front side of his claw. Again, Fox went to the ground. It left a scar across Fox's face but it didn't burn or anything. The scar was minor and Fox already knew that it was nothing. 

When Fox fell on his front side he found that he couldn't move. When he rolled over, Scales stepped on his stomach and smiled. "It's time to wake up alongside your father Fox." Scales said.

Fox wasn't about to go down so easily. He quickly stabbed Scales in the leg and this time he made sure to carve into him. This made Scales fall back in agony. He was no defenseless! His left arm had been 'pricked' and his left leg had been slashed. 

Scales didn't plan on going down either, and was quick to his feet. He came at Fox with a flurry of slashes, each one Fox carefully parried. Scales began to pick up the pace. Up and down, left and right, it seemed endless. 

With each attempt that Scales made on Fox's life with each slash, Fox looked for an opening. Scales couldn't hold this up much longer. 

As Scales was making his slashes there was suddenly a burning pain unlike any other in his left leg, which surprisingly enough he was still standing on. When Scales looked to the wound it was glowing red and soon caught fire. "What is this!?" He screamed. The Arwing had power! A power that James himself probably didn't see! The Arwing was imbued with fire. 

Scales guard was down again but Fox didn't think it would remain that way for long. As Scales tried to ignore the flame on his leg and battle he knew it wouldn't happen. Each step he took hurt more than the last. When he swung his huge claw at Fox again, it was to no avail. When Fox hit back this time he took off a blade of Scales' claw and a spark of red emitted. Now his claw had caught on fire. 

Finally Scales kneeled. He knew his time had come and now he was ready to face it. 

"There will be plenty of flames where you're going." Fox said and held the dagger to Scales throat. 

"If you must…then do it now!" Scales commanded.

Fox was still, looking at the fire on Scales' leg. Then Fox looked into the eyes of Scales. He saw himself and it frightened him more so than anything else had. For some reason Fox couldn't finish the job. 

"What are you waiting for?" Scales said anticipating his death to come soon.

Fox wasn't sure anymore. "What am I waiting for?" He asked himself. "You're right. You killed my father; let tens of thousands of furs die as well as your own sharp claw. You aren't fit to be king or even a peasant of Corneria for that matter. The only thing left for you to do is die." 

"The truth hurts." Scales nodded. "I do deserve to die, for that you're right, but look at me Fox and tell me that you don't see James. I know you do. That's why you can't bring yourself to kill me now. I'm on fire and suffering from more pain than ever now. I'm a sad sight to see aren't I?"

'It is a sad sight.' Fox's mind told him. Fox then stared into Scale's eyes but didn't see James. He only saw himself. A tear then welled up in Fox's eyes. He was standing just inches away from the one who killed his father and now that he was staring the killer in the face he couldn't bring about the means to kill him. He found himself lowering the dagger. "It wouldn't bring him back." Fox said aloud. He slowly backed away from Scales with tears welling up in his eyes. "Killing you would grant me nothing! Go Scales! Go into the desert and never return to the Kingdom. I don't ever want to see you again"

Scales was taken by surprise. He stood up and watched as the Arwing glistened again. This time it was a pale blue. "As you wish." Scales could barely stand. Then without warning he flailed what was left of his burning claw. "But not without a fight!"

This didn't surprise Fox at all and with the Arwing emitting a blue glow for some strange reason he made a slash at Scales and made a huge gash in his chest. But this time the blood was…blue? Why blue?

Scales felt like right then and there he was going to die. He stopped and looked down. "I feel…" He suddenly couldn't breath. "…Cold." Then his body froze over in cold stone. Fox watched in amazement, as the body became nothing more than glass. Scales then tumbled forward and when he hit the marble balcony his body shattered into one million pieces. 

This was the true power of the Arwing and Fox knew it. But how did he activate it? Then it hit him. The gems on the handle. There was a ruby, sapphire and emerald gem on his handle. Ruby was fire, Sapphire was ice…so what was Emerald? Fox decided to activate this one next and as he did the wind began to blow and soon rain came. The power of Fire, Ice and Wind were with him. 'Did father know of this?' Fox asked himself. It was an answer that he'd probably never know.

Fox looked as the pieces of Scales lay still. "Death of a tyrant." Fox thought. It was over all of it was over.

Fox kneeled down to where the pieces of Scales were. 'History has only taught us one thing…that we will all die.' It was the only definite thing. When Fox looked up he saw a smiling Wolf. It was no ordinary smile. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well, it's over…but one thing still hasn't been explained and that's Wolf. Now his full story comes out in the next chapter. Please, R+R and try not to flame.


	28. Starting Over

A/N: Time for Wolf's story to come out. This chapter takes place right from where the last one left off. This chapter isn't really meant to be that long really. It's meant to mostly explain what Wolf is doing and why he did the things he did. Oh, and for those wondering, "Beyond the Foxes Eyes" is now up and going (after waiting so long). This fic is almost over so that's something for me to lay back on in my writing.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my characters in any way is entirely coincidental.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 28: Starting Over

There was something about the look on Wolf's face that didn't settle with Fox. It was obvious that the lupine was up to something and Fox wasn't sure if it would be good or bad. "It's all over." Wolf said and began to applaud. "Now that Scales reign of terror is over you can come to power and help to rebuild Corneria." Each clap said something to Fox. 

Fox tried to ignore Wolf and so he walked right past him when Wolf finally called out to him, "A victory such as this doesn't feel to good does it Fox?"

Fox stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "No, it doesn't. I killed Scales but--"

"It won't bring your father back, is that it?" Wolf finished for him and he was at Fox's side in minutes. "I want you to remember this Fox. Your father hasn't really left you. He's left you physically," he eyed Fox up and down a bit. "…Somewhat physically." He stated noticing the resemblance. "But he still lives on inside of you. You ARE your father Fox and whether or not you want to accept that is up to you. You keep on frowning about your father's death he won't be happy to see you the next time the two of you meet."

Fox was silent. 

"Look at what's gained through this!" Wolf reminded him. "You've freed Corneria from a fate worse than death! You've done what no other fur would've done were they in your position. Stop thinking that James is the only one that matters and think of Corneria this time."

Wolf was right and Fox knew it. Soon that smile that Wolf had came back to his face. "What's your game now?" Fox asked.

"I'll be honest with you Fox. My plan of course was to get Scales out of power. But when you two were occupied I was planning on taking off with some of your treasures. I'm not going back to my old life in Corneria. It would be no different than the lives of many of the furs now."

"You were going to make off with some treasure? How? Why?"

"I was going to get a wagon from the armory, load the most valuable on the wagon and make off with it. But I decided against it in the end."

"Why?" 

Wolf suddenly smiled. "Because I like you Fox."

They both started towards the main hall while Fox was dumbfounded. "You like me huh?" 

"Truth be told I grew to like you. I hated you just as much as I hated my old life at first. You had it all, luxury, a loving family, and food. Everything that I wanted but couldn't get!"

"I see…" Fox trailed off.

"So I decided that if I had helped you get your Kingdom back I could get a little reward or something for it." Wolf openly admitted.

"So you really weren't 'on your own side?'" Fox pondered.

Wolf was silent. "I'll be honest with you Fox, I am on my own side still. I just decided to support you no matter what. I don't do things for free; it's not my style. I thought that by helping you battle I'd get some sort of reward. I was doing it in hopes that I'd get some money. Going to Zoness I decided to do because I didn't think I'd ever really meet you there. Once I did that's when I formulated my own plan."

"Why didn't you just kill Scales?" Fox inquired. "Why didn't you just kill Scales and run off with the treasure?"

"I'm not really a heartless lupine Fox. If I had killed Scales I would've put myself to death."

"Why do you say that?" 

"Let me put it this way," Wolf pondered a moment. "I wouldn't EVER want to be King with the responsibility of ruling a Kingdom. If I had killed Scales I'd have probably been branded a hero and then I would've been King. I didn't want that."

Fox stopped for the moment. "So you were going to rob me? You had it planned…ever since you found me in Zoness. You made up the plan as you went along didn't you?"

Wolf smiled. "Yeah! But as I said, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I liked you too much and seeing as how you needed to be back where you belonged. There was no way I'd have ever gotten away with it." At least he was being honest. "But that doesn't mean I don't expect some sort of remuneration!" Wolf quickly stated. 

Fox sighed as they were at the doors of the palace now. "How about something else instead? I'll make you a vice royal. My number one advisor, name a position in your Kingdom and it's yours!"

"How about captain of the guards?" Wolf suggested. 

Fox nodded. "As you wish." Then he opened the palace doors and the streets were filled with furs. Some working diligently while others were in the streets awaiting the good news.

Fox stepped forward and held the Arwing up. "Freedom at last!" He shouted and the streets took to applause and cheers. 

Wolf, standing next to him, couldn't believe his eyes at the vast majority of sharp claw that were still there. Not all of them had red-crosses. They were actually getting along and quite well too. 

***

Just a few days after the victory, Fox was now the King. Katt had stayed a few days with her troops so that they could relax before the trip back. "I thank you for your hospitality Fox." Katt said. "But we must head back to Zoness now. I've got my own things to do. I wish I could help you rebuild, but my place is in Zoness."

"I understand." Fox nodded from the throne. "And what of Shane and Falco? What have they decided to do?"

"Falco is returning with me. As for Shane, he disappeared the following day the fighting was done." As Katt bowed and started off, Mia soon after took her place.

"Your majesty," Mia bowed. "Few red-eye are left and they're being trained for something other than to kill. There are about seven left. That is to your liking is it not?"

"That pleases me very well. Mia, if you see Shane, tell him I'd like to speak with him." Fox instructed.

"Yes, your majesty."

"Oh, and Mia?"

"Yes?"

Fox smiled. "Just call me Fox. I hate formal presentations. I'm no different than any other citizen of Corneria." 

"Yes…Fox." Mia smiled back. She hadn't been used to addressing a King by their first name much, but this was going to work out since she had a long moment where she called him Fox.

Mia left suddenly and Fox was to himself sitting on the throne. With Wolf being captain of the guards he didn't have to worry so much about guards following him everywhere. Wolf had even thought of a name for the forces. After Fox had told Wolf of his father giving him a red star for his own, Wolf called this new force of authority "Star Fox" and for that Fox renamed the palace. No longer would it be "The Palace of Great Fox" but instead the "Palace of Star Fox." It suited Fox just fine. 

As Fox sat there for the moment, Peppy walked in with Shannon at his side. It was probably wasn't the wisest thing to make Shannon a trusted advisor but at least he wasn't Vice King. That would shed a lot irony and horror to Fox should that happen, which is why he wanted to see Shane in the first place.

Shannon and Peppy came to Fox and bowed. "I know you don't want us to do this and all but it's a force of habit I guess." Peppy chuckled. 

"As your first advisor, might I ADVISE you to make Wolf slow down in creating the guards? He's moving much too fast for even someone as young as me to keep up!" Shannon complained.

"Let him be. He'll do a fine job, I'm sure." Fox said and soon stepped off the throne. They began to walk down the main hall and towards the doors. As the three approached the door they flew open and watched as a black fox stepped in. Shane, no doubt.

"Mia says that you asked for me." Shane spoke quickly.

"I asked for you because I need another trusted advisor. But not just any advisor. Someone to help me when things aren't looking good and become even more for me to handle. I want someone who I can truly trust at my side. I need someone who is best suited for Vice King and that someone is you Shane."

Shane's jaw dropped. "I'd be honored to do so." He answered not a second later but hat one of those 'but' looks on his face.

"Well, what's the matter?" Fox asked.

"Mia asked me to help her. She says she's getting too old and she wants to teach me the ways of foresight."

"I see nothing wrong with her living here in the palace." Fox smiled. 

"You're kidding!? You wouldn't allow such a thing. As Mia has told me a fortuneteller has never been allowed in the palace. She said something about it going against the rules of war."

"There are no rules and war and I feel change is good. Mia has always been allowed here. She pretty much lived here as it was." 

Shane smiled. "Fox, I'd be honor to be your Vice King."

Fox nodded and they continued out into the streets of Corneria where many furs and sharp claws were busy rebuilding what had been destroyed. The work was starting to show and for the first time in years, there was actually a ray of sunshine in Corneria. Fox took the moment to study the unity that was going on. The battle had just ended a couple of days ago and already they were acting as if it hadn't taken place at all. Perhaps it was the fact that the battle didn't last long. 

Many waved to Fox and as it was, he never wanted them to address him as "Your Majesty." He found himself to be no different than the other furs around. 

Fox wasn't going to deny that he was looking for Krystal. He was still looking for places to be filled in the palace and of course what Kingdom wasn't complete without a Queen? Fox already knew who he wanted his Queen to be. The problem was finding her.

Shane walked alongside with Shannon and Peppy as they watched Fox walked down the streets. "Are you looking for Krystal by any chance?" Shane asked. "If you are I know where she is. She's with Mia and I think you may want to go there before Mia spoils everything." Shane said. He already knew what was going to happen.

Shane led Fox to where the safe haven once was. Inside in that first hall were Krystal and Mia, enjoying a moment to themselves. 

As soon as Fox's eyes met with Krystal the moment grew silent once more and Fox suddenly felt like a kit again. His stomach became filled with butterflies and clearly so had Krystal's. The only gesture that Fox made was the extending of his paw. His eyes probably said the rest to Krystal but he asked anyway. "Will you be my Queen?"

Krystal's ears perked up and her eyes glistened. This moment she had never dreamed would ever happen to her…EVER. But after Zoness it should've been apparent that he'd ask something of the sort sooner or later. She took his paw in hers and just as shyly as he, she smiled letting her lips give the answer as she pulled him close in an everlasting kiss.

***

It didn't seem like there was anything left for Wolf to do anymore. Everything was in place and everything was set. Wolf was beginning to live it up, but was beginning to feel that perhaps this wasn't where he belonged after all. It was great to be in Corneria, but Wolf knew that this wasn't meant for him. He deserved no sort of credential in the palace at all and he knew it. Wolf felt like a pawn. He felt like a pawn because he suddenly felt used. But used for what? He had been the one who managed to pull off the last part of the war.

It probably had something to do with taking orders from Mia. He felt used in the fact that he was a messenger at first and nothing more. All he was supposed to do was take a message to the Queen of Zoness and convince them to raise an army and he had actually failed in that. It was Fox who had somewhat tricked Lady Monroe in the end if you could call that a trick, that is. 

Wolf was unsure of what he wanted. He had suggested being captain of the guards because he still had one more plan up his sleeve. As much as Wolf liked Fox he knew that he couldn't stay in Corneria. Even though it was where is roots were, he couldn't bear to stay any longer. He had left his mark hadn't he? It was now time to go.

As if that couldn't be worse. Many Cornerians weren't satisfied with Wolf anyway. To them he was Scales' second in command and a traitor to Corneria by taking Fox to Scales in the first place. They weren't going to trust the safety of the Kingdom to HIM! 

But the question was whom Wolf should leave in charge. Shannon couldn't be with him already being the trusted advisor to Fox so there wasn't a chance that Wolf could obtain him.

Shane was another choice but as he got word of rather quickly, Shane was in line for Vice King. The thought of Shane being Vice King made Wolf think to what would've happened should Fox had chosen him to be Vice King. Would Wolf had done the same things that Scales had done? 

Then it was decided. "It's Fox's problem once I'm gone." 

Wolf knew that him leaving would probably cause a damper but Wolf remembered what he told Fox. "I'm on my own side." He resounded the words. "This is all about ME this time." 

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: There are either one or two chapters left now and this time I'm sure. There really isn't much left for this fic at all. I'm trying to tie up the loose end with Wolf right now. Not to say that Fox won't be a part of it, he certainly will be. 


	29. Wolf Quits

A/N: The chapter before the last and I'm sure that you may enjoy this a bit. I won't jump around too much but to warn you, this chapter jumps a bit and it isn't even that long to begin with. But I think this chapter will be a bit enjoyable.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 29: Wolf Quits.

It was now in the middle of the night and Wolf was now formulating a plan of his own. He warned Fox that he never did anything for free and he was about to make off with what he thought he deserved. 

Wolf decided that the first thing to do was to get a trained red-eye. Since Mia had trained them they'd probably be trained pretty damn fast and the only thing Wolf could hope for was for that to be true. When he first went out to the courtyard where the red-eye were, the first question Wolf asked himself was how to go about this. When he then got the idea.

Wolf made his way to the armory and went inside. Being Captain of the Guards he had a key for every room in the palace…except the King's room, which Fox refused to sleep in there anyway. 

Wolf took a wagon from the armory and cautiously, VERY cautiously rolled it out of the armory trying not to make a sound. Wolf knew how to be quiet and to him this moment was no problem. Except that he was in a completely new place. He wasn't outside he was INSIDE! And this wasn't just a stand in the market place he was stealing from, but ROYALTY! If he was caught he knew what the consequences were. But Fox would probably go easy on him.

Each step that Wolf took in rolling the wagon reminded him of his days when he pilfered ten years ago in the market place. Just trying to make a living. Sure, Wolf had his morals but after being on the streets for years before Scales came to power he knew exactly how to get around quietly and without being discovered. Unfortunately he never had to get around inside a facility before. 

When Wolf got to the treasury he quickly unlocked the vault and made his way inside. Time was running short. A part of him feared that he'd be caught. But was there to fear? Fox would let him off easy right? 

Quickly slipping the wagon inside, Wolf began to scoop up some of the treasure. After Scales had taxed the hell out of Corneria (what he left of it anyway) it was impossible not to climb a mountain of gold. 

Scooping up the treasure wasn't going to be enough. He needed more! A whole lot more to get this job done. If he had scooped on his own then he'd be caught for sure and he didn't want that. He wanted the treasure and to be out of the palace before sunrise. The faster and sooner he left the better. Looking around a bit Wolf spotted a chest. It was full of treasure but Wolf could easily dump it on the wagon and substitute that in for a shovel. 

The lupine went along with that idea. Of course this chest also had a lid and it was getting annoying. Wolf managed to rip that off in no time flat with his razor sharp claws. He wouldn't need the top of the chest; it wasn't as if he'd really need the chest anyway. There was time for that later. All he wanted was a good new start. 

It didn't take long using this method to fill up the chest. Being satisfied with what he'd done, Wolf rolled the wagon out of the treasury, keeping quiet. Wolf wasn't exactly a greedy fur. He didn't fill the wagon up so much that it was overflowing. It was close to the top but not enough to go over. 

'Anything else I'm missing?' Wolf asked himself. Food! Of all the things how could he forget to feed himself?

Wolf didn't feel as if he'd have the time to go back for food now, but he might as well. If he didn't then he'd starve before he got anywhere. But there was no way he could leave the treasure in the middle of the hall. The risk of someone walking into the hall was high. There was one place Wolf could put the wagon and be safe. That was the courtyard. So of course that's where Wolf headed. 

He left the wagon there. While there was red-eye awake it wasn't like they could actually say or do anything to get him caught. Well, save the part about them not being able to do anything. 

The palace was full of food and Wolf knew this because it wouldn't be right to just throw away all the food that Scales took from the furs. Wolf knew that Fox was planning on giving the food back to the furs. "I might as well help myself." He smirked as he began to raid the pantry of almost everything he could find. Except anything made of pork. He'd never eat pork again. He took some fresh fruits, or at least what hadn't rotted away. Scales took a lot but certainly didn't eat much. 

"Damn the bastard!" Wolf hissed under his breath. Whether it was something Scales had done to taunt Wolf or not, there were little meats left. A lot of it was pork and Scales knew that Wolf didn't like pork. He grabbed whatever wasn't pork and stuffed some of it into a side pouch he had with him. The rest he could put o top of the gold in the wagon. 

That's exactly what Wolf did. Each piece of food he grabbed was vital to him in a way. Each had it's own value to him. 

With his pouch full and his arms in the same manner he went right back to the wagon in the courtyard. 

Quickly, Wolf tossed the food into the wagon on top of the gold. Time was beginning to run short. He grabbed a harness and put it on a red-eye's back. This part was going to be loud, but by the time it would be finished, Wolf would hope to be gone. The red-eye was strong and he could easily force his way through the wall. 

Wolf quickly grabbed a whip and got everything set up. 'Time is everything.' He always told himself and this situation was no different. Each passing second was another to the time bomb in his mind. When he was done getting everything set up and ready to go. One more thing was missing. A weapon. There was no way he could expect to ride around the world with this much treasure without having to defend it. 

Once again, Wolf was back into the palace. This time to the armory. 'Perhaps I need more than just a sword and a dagger.' Wolf thought and went on his own little shopping spree. He grabbed more than enough quiver of arrows and a crossbow to boot. 

Returning to the red-eye and the wagon he felt as though he was ready to leave. Anything missing? He loaded up an arrow in his crossbow and was about ready to leave. He grabbed a whip but before he could crack it he got the sense that someone was there and as soon as he got the feeling he pointed the crossbow to the doorway leading to the courtyard. He didn't fire as he saw Fox McCloud approaching him. "I'm not stupid. You hinted that you wanted some sort of reward and I knew that you'd try something eventually."

Wolf was silent. "I can't stay here Fox. What are you going to do now? Behead be for stealing the treasure? I won't hesitate to shoot you know. Even if it's you."

Fox stood there in awe. He could go summon the guards now if he wanted to. "Why?" he questioned.

"I helped Scales kill James. The furs here don't like me. Do you think they'd trust ME to be in charge of their safety? They already look at me with disdain."

Fox was starting to feel sorry for Wolf. It was true. Many of the furs thought that he should be executed. "I thank you for what you did for me." Fox nodded. "YOU are the real hero in this war, and you know it. Take your reward."

Wolf lowered his crossbow. "What did you just say?"

"Take your reward. I think that what you have is enough to satisfy you." 

Wolf nodded and then hopped down from the wagon and approached Fox and took his paw in his. "Thank you King." 

"You'll be back someday won't you?" Fox asked. 

"Of course I'll be back. But for now, I can't stay." Wolf said and went back to the wagon. Seating himself he cracked the whip and the red-eye rushed forward barging through the stone wall.

"Someone is bound to have heard that." Fox whispered to himself. The lupine was gone with a fair share of treasure. No red-eye made an attempt to follow their comrade and Fox now found himself alone for a while.

Fox gave a sigh and felt that perhaps it wasn't best to let him go…but he knew he owed it to Wolf. 

Fox did an about-face and was now standing in front of Mia. He lowered his ears in thinking that perhaps his father would've approached it in a different way.

"James would be proud of you, Fox." She said and smiled. "James would be very proud." Then she walked off. 

There was a tear etched in Fox's eye and he turned around to stare at the night sky. Staring off into space he rested his eyes on a red star. 

His star.

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Something about this chapter wasn't quite that satisfying to me but I liked it nonetheless. There is still one more chapter left (epilogue of course). I don't have a sequel planned out for this but I actually did draw inspiration for another fic. I'll let you all know about it in final Author's Note.


	30. Epilogue: The Vulpine King

A/N: The final chapter of this fic. I hope you all liked it. This is just an epilogue and it isn't much (isn't very long for that matter) but it'll get the job done. Oh, and to Wolf E. Urameshi, thanks for pointing out about how I tend to get too hard on myself I don't think I ever realized it much until now. Thanks for helping me come to realize what it really means to write.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Star Fox, Nintendo and/or Rare do. Any relation to my original characters in anyway is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________

Epilogue: The Vulpine King

It had been two years since the battle for Corneria and the Kingdom never looked better. Several furs were gathered in the streets of Corneria to witness the birth of Fox's son, the next heir to the throne. The streets were filled and Fox now got a sense of what his birthday must've looked like. 

Mia went marching down the center of the Corneria much like she did with Fox. Even though Mia lived in the palace, it was custom for those around her to pay their respects as she walked towards the palace with each birth ceremony. She walked slowly and the furs smiled. Life was going back to normal in Corneria.

When Mia walked up the stairs she looked at the newborn kit in Krystal's arms. As she did with Fox, she extended her index finger and watch the kit grasp it. It made Mia smile with delight. She looked to Fox and gave him a hug, asking what his name was. 

With a wide smiled Fox replied to her that the newborn kit's name was James. Fox said it with great pleasure. The smile on Mia's face widened as she took out the red wine and made the kit take a sip just as Fox had to do. Then she took him and held him high and the kingdom bowed.

For Fox this was indeed a blessing for him. He now had a son of his own. As the ceremony progressed Fox looked into the crowd in front of him and at the base of the palace was a cloaked fur. It took Fox a moment but then he realized this was Wolf!

Wolf looked up at Fox and smiled. They didn't exchange words but Wolf had kept his promise at least. He was back but he didn't know for how long. A part of him wanted to march up the palace stairs and greet Fox, but he decided against it. Hopefully Fox would understand his loss of words, for he didn't feel right in Corneria anymore.

But where were his manners? When he made eye contact with Fox he forgot to bow! He quickly corrected himself and slowly bowed down to the new prince of Corneria. What a fine young vulpine too. 

When Wolf was done he walked up the stairs against his very own wishes. When he was face to face with McCloud he only gave him a single coin. "Remember me." Wolf said and was down the stairs as quickly as he got up the stairs.

Fox blinked and looked at the coin. On one side was a picture of a wolf. When Fox turned the coin over, the other picture was of a fox. When Fox came back to his senses the crowd was cheering fiercely with joy. 

Fox smiled. That would probably be the last time he'd ever see Wolf, but now he had a son. A son whom he'd take care of for the rest of his known life. 

**__**

The End

_______________________________________________________________________

A/N: Short and sweet epilogue. I liked this fic for what it was worth and now that "Beyond the Foxes Eyes" has begun I've got something to lean back on. But this fic inspired another idea. We had "The Vulpine Prince" right? Why not "The Vixen Princess"? Sure it isn't the best idea but it could work! I WILL make it work. I just don't have a plotline for it yet and keep in mind that it's NOT a sequel to this fic.

I'd like to express my thanks to those whom of which read this fic and got the chance to review. I wish all the author's luck on their fics and I hope you all get the chance to check out my newly published fic "Beyond the Foxes Eyes." 


End file.
